LO CORRECTO
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: Lady Genna y sus preguntas indiscretas pueden provocar situaciones desesperantes y molestas…aunque a veces resulta una bendición siendo una cura forzada de la ceguera emocional. Tyrion/Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y ubicaciones pertenecen a G.R. . Nada es de mi propiedad, yo solo cree las descripciones y la historia.

Sansa descanso la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia el mar del Ocaso. El balcón de su dormitorio en Roca Casterly se pintaba gradualmente con los tonos del atardecer, retocando el color de su propio cabello tornándolo más rojo aun, contrastando oníricamente con sus profundos ojos azules fijos en la lejanía del horizonte.

Sus sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que necesito unos momentos para que su resolución tomara forma y determinación, mientras su interior bullía con una extraña sensación de calor y nervios. Se preguntó si se debería al sol que bañaba la estancia con la intensidad propia de los últimos rayos, o si fuera por lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer en las próximas horas. Obviamente era lo segundo.

Tratando de no pensar en la sensación extraña de su cuerpo y en el patético picor de sus ojos, llamo a sus doncellas para que prepararan la tina del baño. Puso especial esmero en su limpieza, escogiendo con cuidado las esencias y perfumes que creyó adecuadas. A pesar de su miedo deseaba verse bonita para esa noche y escogió un vestido azul, bordado con hilos de plata que resaltaba su belleza según decían todos. Con las mejillas sonrojadas espero que Calei y Mila, sus doncellas, no notaran su agitación mientras le arreglaban el pelo.

Y pensar que todo fue por causa de la visita de Lady Dorna Lannister de la casa Swift y Lady Genna Frey de la casa Lannister a su sobrino Tyrion, señor legítimo de Roca Casterly y cabeza de la casa Lannister. Fue bastante raro para Sansa convivir con esas mujeres como familia, ambas muy amables pero Lady Genna era lo que se decía impertinente en el buen sentido. Sabia decir las verdades de manera tan sutil que no se notaba los verdaderos reproches disimulados que eran. La asemejo en carácter a la vieja lady Olenna Tyrell que conoció en Desembarco del Rey hacia tanto tiempo. Ya conocía a Lady Dorna y la apreciaba mucho porque había pasado con ella un tiempo, a su llegada a la Roca hacía dos años, donde la buena señora aun sufría la pérdida de su esposo Ser Kevan. Ambas se hicieron compañía y Sansa encontró una protectora entre todo aquel entorno Lannister en donde era su hogar ahora.

Durante dos semanas paso el tiempo con las señoras haciéndoles compañía asumiendo su papel de anfitriona y señora del castillo como esposa de Tyrion. Aunque él le advirtió la personalidad aguda de Lady Genna, Sansa deseaba cumplir con su deber y eso significaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellas y menos con Tyrion, quien se había escaqueado desde el principio a tratar más de lo reglamentario con sus parientes. Así la descendiente de los Stark tenía que pasar cada tarde compartiendo el té, y en las mañanas endilgarse en tareas de administración exhaustiva del castillo o dar paseos eternos por los alrededores.

-Debes aprender a ser más dura con la servidumbre, Sansa querida –protestaba una de esas mañanas Lady Genna ante la demora de los caballerizos al llevar los caballos ensillados. Un paseo de despedida había sido propuesto por la voluminosa señora quien se decía era la única Lannister gorda que había. Lady Dorna trato de oponerse puesto que ya habían realizado muchos paseos en esas dos semanas y podrían disponer ese último día para estar listas a partir al día siguiente. Pero nadie podía discutir con la dama. –Si yo fuera señora de un castillo como este ya me conocerían por lo estricto y exigente de mi persona, todo obviamente por el bien de los habitantes…–

Avanzaban por el camino del norte a uno de las zonas boscosas de la región seguidas de algunos criados y doncellas. Sansa montaba en su yegua alazana favorita y trataba de disfrutar el aire fresco de esos días que anunciaban que el invierno por fin se iba. Eso era algo tan bueno que el reproche casi regaño no la molestó, añadiéndose a los cientos que había escuchado esa última semana. Se sentía pequeña al lado de las dos damas a pesar de tener 19 años y prácticamente ser la señora de Roca Casterly, pero trataba de tomar cada "consejo" por las buenas.

-No digo que hay que ser un ogro como era mi hermano a veces -¡vaya carácter que tenía, hija!- pero no conviene dejar a los súbditos relajarse y hacer lo que les venga en gana sin ninguna autoridad firme –Lady Genna continuaba hablando con efusión sin cansarse, saltando un poco en su silla haciendo resoplar al pobre caballo marrón – mi patético esposo así lo demostró en Aguasdulces por ese año que estuvo al mando del castillo. Los hombres débiles no nacen para gobernar y ser Lord sin más, hay que tener carácter. Yo hice todo lo posible por mantener el orden pero no podía tomar las decisiones y dejar en mal al pobre Emmon. Las mujeres siempre tenemos una cruz en nosotras querida que no se te olvide, no puedes demostrar que eres mejor que un hombre porque en seguida te tildan de estirada o interesada.-

-Pero la reina Daenerys consiguió el poder ella sola mi señora –dijo Sansa para mostrar que estaba prestando atención a la conversación ya repetida muchas veces –ahora es reina de todo Poniente y…-

-Claro pero no está casada ¿verdad? –Lady Genna agito la mano a uno de los criados que montaba junto a ella para que le diera más sombra con una estera pequeña –dicen que lo estuvo dos veces pero dejo a uno muerto y al segundo al otro lado del mar. Eso demuestra independencia sí, pero también que no le importan los hombres y que en absoluto es afectiva. Los Targaryen se caracterizaban por eso, ¿verdad Dorna? Con los ojos tan fríos y el pelo tan blanco que parecía nieve helada como ellos. Desde antes amaban más a sus dragones que a sus propios hijos…-

Sansa se mordió los labios para no responder. De lo poco que conocía a la reina sabía que lo que todos pensaban de ella estaba equivocado. Lejos de la fachada de su poder, en el fondo era amable, bondadosa, justa por sobre todo y con un corazón más cálido y apasionado que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes. Y si no tenía marido era porque no podía tener hijos, un secreto que pocos conocían. Debía tener cuidado al elegir un consorte que se convertiría en Rey inevitablemente.

El resto del viaje Lady Dorna desvió la conversación de Genna a otros temas. En unos minutos más llegaron a un claro del bosque donde descansarían y tomarían un refrigerio. Sansa vio los limoneros a un lado del camino y ordeno a Garrett, uno de los mayordomos, que bajara unos cuantos. Prepararía pastelillos de limón para Tommen y Tyrion al día siguiente se dijo. Sonrió y con un limón en la mano se acercó a las señoras que ya estaban sentadas sobre una manta bajo un frondoso roble.

Lady Dorna hablaba sobre su hijo Lancel con lady Genna. Siempre se ponía triste cuando se tocaba el tema de su hijo mayor. Vivía en estos momentos en el castillo de Darry con su esposa, Lady Amerei, después de pasarle la locura de formar parte de los hijos del Guerrero en Desembarco del Rey durante el poderío de Cersei.

-Está mejor de lo que solía estar –decía la señora llevándose una uva verde a la boca –la última vez que lo vi estaba más animado con respecto a su esposa ahora que le dio un hijo. Pero mi nuera es algo tosca para Lancel y no tolera su devoción por los Siete. Temo que trate de huir nuevamente a unirse a lo que queda de la Fe de los Siete.

-Esa organización está más muerta que viva o lo estará pronto Dorna, desde que se estableció la libertad de religiones. Pierde mucho en fuerza frente al nuevo dios rojo que sin duda es más llamativo para la plebe. Lancel será devoto pero no es estúpido para unirse a algo destinado a desaparecer.-

-Sí, pero Amerei es insoportable a veces. A pesar de ser viuda antes y haber tenido otro marido no sabe cómo tratar correctamente a un esposo. –La mujer suspiro con resignación-A veces desearía que mi hijo no se hubiera casado con ella, sería más feliz con cualquier otra dama. –

-Espero que pronto todo se arregle entre ellos Lady Dorna –dijo Sansa con las cortesías de rigor –todo es cuestión de tiempo para conocerse y tolerarse y un hijo seguro ayudara mucho; deseo que encuentren felicidad-.

-Tengo entendido que cuando se decidió tu casamiento hace años Sansa, una de las opciones entre los Lannister aparte de Tyrion era Lancel ¿lo sabias? –intervino Lady Genna de repente dirigiéndole una mirada evaluativa para ver su reacción.

Sansa se ruborizo ante la sorpresiva declaración –si lo sabía mi señora – tuvo que admitir bajando la mirada a sus manos. Tyrion mismo se lo había dicho.

-Bueno sé que en ese momento Lancel estaba más muerto que vivo y se recuperó de milagro -lo siento Dorna– pero míralo ahora que está más sano que Baelor el Santo –la mujer sonreía y se abanicaba el rostro ante el sol del mediodía con una mano y con la otra se llevaba un panecillo guisado a la boca. Lady Dorna la observaba con gesto contrito - habría sido una mejor opción a Tyrion ¿no crees Sansa?-.

-Genna no es correcto hacer ese tipo de declaraciones…–

-No pasa nada Dorna, no es nada malintencionado solo es una simple pregunta…apuesto que a ti también te hubiera gustado más Sansa como nuera que Amerei…-

Esa era una de las impertinencias más incomodas que Sansa tuvo que escuchar. Con el rostro demasiado caliente se quedó callada un rato escuchando a las dos mujeres rebatir. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Recordó amargamente los días en que veía un ataque o trampa de los Lannister en cada rincón… ¿De nuevo tenía que pasar por eso? Si ahora era más Lannister que Stark…estaba casada con Tyrion.

Obviamente se alegraba no haberse casado con Lancel recordando ese aciago y muy lejano día en la Fortaleza Roja, donde Joffrey la había hecho golpear y casi desnudar en un patio repleto de soldados entre los que estaba Lancel como su principal acusador de ser hermana de un traidor. Recordar la vergüenza que sintió ese día la hicieron estremecer. No podía decirle eso a la madre de Lancel pues sería casi como una ofensa pero también no podía quedarse callada porque ofendería a su propio esposo con su silencio.

Mientras, las mujeres continuaban discutiendo.

-Claro que me hubiera gustado Sansa como nuera Genna pero no debemos pensar en eso ahora…-

-No es que con el pensamiento mágicamente se vayan a casar entre ellos, tranquilízate un poco Dorna. Solo doy mi punto que si los acontecimientos habrían sido diferentes Sansa no estaría casada con Tyrion y no tendría que vivir aquí, la guarida misma de los Lannister, tan lejos de su casa como es posible. Por lo menos casada con Lancel podría vivir en Darry que está más cerca del norte, o en la misma Invernalia con la familia que le queda. –Las palabras salían implacables sin tener consideración por ninguna de sus acompañantes -Podría tener hijos…no tendría que pasar por esto…-

Sansa levanto bruscamente la cabeza confundida casi ahogándose con las palabras –disculpe Lady Genna, que quiere decir… ¿a qué se refiere con lo de pasar por esto?-

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas diferentes. Lady Dorna con prevención a su cuñada y los ojos entornados y la otra con una mirada de resolución soltando un resoplido nada delicado volviéndose hacia Sansa.

-Mi querida niña, todos saben que te casaste con mi sobrino por la fuerza en tiempos del peor régimen Lannister que ha habido. No te culpo de nada pero es evidente que tu no quieres a Tyrion como una esposa quiere a su marido, por más obligados que estén. Conociendo a Tyrion como lo conozco y viendo como os lleváis puedo decir que ustedes aun no han consumado el matrimonio después de todo este tiempo-

Sansa se quedó sin habla, estupefacta ante lo dicho por la señora. Saber que la gente hablaba de esos temas la avergonzaban y enfurecían a la vez, de sobre manera…pero…

Lady Dorna tomo su brazo con delicadeza tratando de apaciguar su exaltación y con más amabilidad dijo – Sansa, cuando una mujer se casa, lo único que espera es que su esposo le dé hijos. Para la mayoría de nosotras, al principio, el hombre solo es un extraño que se mete en nuestras vidas y en nuestra cama. El amor queda bien lejos todavía, que bien puede llegar o no. Pero el amor de los hijos compensa como nada y es el objetivo de toda mujer en realidad-

El silencio dio paso a un incómodo momento. Sansa no sabía que decir aunque esforzaba a su mente a una respuesta. Pero su cabeza parecía un torbellino. ¿En serio estaban hablando de eso en medio del campo, durante la merienda como una charla más de mesa…?

Lady Genna impaciente como siempre interrumpió llamando su atención –no te culpo niña, Tyrion es como sabemos y eso no podrá cambiar nunca. –su mirada parecía capaz de atravesar el concreto con solo verla –pero tiene varias cualidades innegables que lo hacen un hombre importante y de los más inteligentes que hay. Heredo todo eso de Tywin y por eso fue siempre uno de mis sobrinos favoritos. –hizo una pausa mientras se secaba la boca con la mano húmeda de tanto hablar -No sé a qué arreglo habrán llegado ustedes pero debes tomar en cuenta que ahora Tyrion es Lord de Roca Casterly y necesita herederos y una verdadera esposa comprometida que este a su lado para ayudarlo en su actual posición.-le dirigió una mirada tan valorativa a Sansa que está casi se sintió enferma – ha pasado tiempo desde que estas aquí, te reconozco eso pero…no necesita a una niña con prejuicios que aún está soñando con príncipes encantados que vengan a rescatarla.-

Lady Dorna tenía el rostro congestionado de aprensión ante las duras palabras de su cuñada, viéndola a ella y a Sansa alternativamente. Parecía querer regañar a la corpulenta dama pero en el fondo parecía saber que todo eso era verdad y que tal vez Sansa podría pensarlo un poco. La miro casi con pesar pero no salió a defenderla como antes.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida como hasta entonces. Bueno, la escena del patio y Joffrey aun venía a su cabeza como la situación más humillante que tuvo que soportar. Ese día todos se burlaron de ella y ningún caballero de los muchos que allí había movió un dedo para ayudarla. Solo Tyrion. Tyrion la había salvado ese día, enfrentándose a su sobrino, al rey de ese entonces, sin miedo, todo por ayudarla. Hizo que atendieran sus heridas, le dieran ropa nueva, y trato de consolarla muy a su manera. Solo que en ese momento ella estaba demasiado asustada como para notarlo.

Pero ahora…como se atrevía Lady Genna a decir que ella no quería a Tyrion. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo lo que él hizo por ella; su intimidad no tenía por qué ser compartida de ese modo por la gente. Tyrion era su esposo y ella su esposa y eso era todo. Nadie podía entender nada…nadie…

…Niña la había llamado esa mujer tan desesperante y directa. A pesar de estar casada y tener casi 20 años y ser amiga de la reina, la mujer más fuerte de Poniente en ese momento; a pesar de haber visto dragones, atravesado el continente y sobrevivido como solo una pieza en el juego de Tronos casi convirtiéndose en jugadora al final. Después de perder a la mitad de su familia. Y prejuiciosa… ¿cómo era posible? se preguntó con enojo. Si esa faceta de su vida había quedado atrás hacia mucho con la niña tonta y superficial que debía admitir que era antes. Pero ya no más.

Ahora era una mujer madura y completa. Nadie tendría que rebatir eso. El hecho que su matrimonio no fuera consumado era un tema aparte. Tyrion era el hombre más respetuoso y cordial que había conocido y ella apreciaba eso después de conocer tantos hombres desalmados que enturbiaron su niñez. Con él se sentía segura y tranquila. Podía contarle todo y confiaba en él. Se había convertido en un amigo por así decirlo. Algo le decía que eso era el matrimonio en verdad.

Aunque lo de los hijos...Tyrion nunca había tocado ese tema con ella. Era casi como que él no la veía de esa manera. Siempre se dirigía a ella con propiedad y condescendencia, sin embargo…eso era porque la respetaba o porque no la veía de manera diferente que… ¿a una niña? Tyrion no la tocaba nunca más de lo necesario porque… ¿era aún una niña? ¿Continuaba el viéndola como la niña que había desposado? Sus miradas y acciones para con ella… una sensación desagradable le surgió ante la nueva luz de esas sospechas.

-Yo quiero a Tyrion –se obligó a decir alejando sus últimas ideas con la voz débil, tratando de sonar segura ante la mirada irónica de la señora – puede que no tengamos eso que usted dice que un matrimonio debe tener, pero yo lo aprecio más que a nada y sé que también el a mí. Si él está conforme para mí es suficiente también…no creo que lo entienda y no es un tema que quisiera tratar más con usted…-

-¿Así que me estás sugiriendo que lo que sientes es amor por él? –le corto la dama con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa sarcástica casi cruel. Ante el titubeo y sonrojo de la chica movió la cabeza –lo quieres como tu protector y amigo, alguien que te ayudo y salvo en esa etapa de la guerra que nos tocó vivir a todos. Lo tomas como un refugio conveniente, pero te darás cuenta tarde o temprano Sansa que es una manera muy conformista de vivir. Todo esto no puede continuar así y tú lo sabes en el fondo. El amor es una cosa errada muy sobrevalorada en estos tiempos, debes dejar eso sueños de lado. Sé que ustedes tienen una relación muy buena pero ¡eso no basta!- las palabras tajantes y fuertes cortaban el aire repentinamente silencioso y Sansa se preguntó si todo el mundo o por lo menos todos los sirvientes no estarían escuchando esa "reprimenda" - Eres una dama y él es un Lord y deben comportase como tales. ¡Debes ser su esposa no su amiga Sansa...! -Lady Genna lanzó un resoplido y tenía el rostro colorado pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Lady Dorna y el semblante blanco de Sansa. Termino con la voz más moderada -¿no crees que es hora que lo veas más como marido que como…un "pequeño" amigo…?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos. Continúo esta pequeña historia que viene a ser mi primer fic de Tyrion/Sansa. La historia no la tengo desarrollada del todo pero gana más la necesidad de querer expresar lo que pienso sobre estos dos personajes. A mí me parecen geniales. Espero que les guste._

_Puede que en el camino señale un posible Tommen/Sansa. Pero no será mucho. Lo necesario para hacerlo interesante._

_Disculpen los errores, ¡soy una niña del verano…!_

_Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del gran mundo del inigualable G.R. ._

No recordaba hace cuanto había sido regañada con tanta determinación, como cuando era niña. Generalmente era su padre el que en ciertas ocasiones elevaba la voz cuando ella y Arya peleaban, lo cual era constantemente. En esos momentos solo bajaba la cabeza deseando que terminara cuanto antes y ansiaba poder ir a refugiarse en brazos de su madre, quien no era tan severa con los regaños.

Esa tarde se había comportado casi de la misma forma ante Lady Genna. Con vergüenza aun recordaba los ojos duros de la señora, la mirada de lastima de Lady Dorna y un par de ojos curiosos de algunos criados que se quedaron viendo, sin siquiera disimular, la escena en la que la tía del señor de Roca Casterly increpaba duramente a la señora del castillo. Aun podía sentir el ardor en sus mejillas ante lo patética e impotente que había quedado frente a las dos damas, las doncellas, los mayordomos… ¡casi todo el mundo!…en medio de una tranquila merienda en el bosque.

Vio su reflejo en la luna de la esquina, retorció sus manos y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Inspecciono su aspecto con detenimiento. La palidez de sus rasgos norteños, matizado con el carmín en sus mejillas que no quería irse, estaban enmarcados por el pelo rojo arreglado en suaves bucles. El vestido era hermoso, los colores de la familia de su madre siempre eran los que le quedaban mejor. Su pecho cubierto por un prudente pero hermoso escote de seda azul y el resto de su cuerpo arropado por el satén, se ceñía a su grácil figura como un guante.

Sus doncellas alabaron las ventajas del vestido y reiteraron su admiración por su hermosura con sinceridad y humildad ante su señora. Sansa sonrió pero pese a todo, cuando las muchachas salieron, continuaba nerviosa de como la vería su esposo quien no tardaría en llegar. Deseaba causarle buena impresión y de cuando en cuando alisaba su vestido sin motivo y pasaba frente al espejo con frecuencia.

Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que no estaba cumpliendo ciertos deberes maritales. Por más que quisiera cerrar los ojos al asunto, ya no podía. Por más que no quisiera hablar del tema, ese era un secreto conocido a voces en todo Poniente. El que ella y su esposo nunca habían consumado su matrimonio después de todo ese tiempo. Evitaba pensar demasiado en ello pero los argumentos de Lady Genna eran contundentes. Tyrion necesitaba un heredero como señor y guardián del Oeste que era. Requería una esposa que cumpliera con esa simple obligación como era el darle hijos.

Sansa era obediente por mucho. Estaba en su personalidad innata ser así. Las únicas veces que había desobedecido o ido en contra de algo ocurrieron las desgracias que marcaron su vida. Lo sucedido con su padre, su escape de Desembarco del Rey, Petyr…Se estremeció tan solo con la última palabra. Era duro aun pensar en uno de sus peores recuerdos. Sus brazos inconscientemente se aferraron en torno a si misma.

Agito la cabeza para alejar las memorias. Ahora estaba a salvo. Con Tyrion. Tyrion que había hecho tanto y era tan bueno con ella. Que jamás hizo algo que ella no quisiera. Que la complacía en cada cosa que ella deseara. Había creado casi un mundo perfecto para ella en Roca Casterly por muy increíble que eso sonara. Su vida era la más tranquila y agradable que había tenido hasta ahora, sin contar cierta parte de su infancia en Invernalia con su familia. Se sentía a gusto en la Roca con Tyrion y Tommen como única compañía…

…Un momento. ¿Qué había dicho Lady Genna esa tarde? Que ella se conformaba con el refugio que Tyrion le daba y no se comprometía como una verdadera esposa haría en su actual posición…

Frunció el ceño. Eso no era verdad. _Pero si acabas de pensar eso, idiota. _Le dijo una voz en su cabeza de forma tan directa que se espantó un poco. No podía ser así. Pensó lo anterior de manera diferente, no demostrando conformismo en absoluto. Era solo que le agradaba vivir así, sin preocupaciones. Después de una guerra contra la oscuridad del norte y un puñado de guerras y batallas, bien valía no pensar en nada tan macabro por un tiempo. Además, ya no acontecía ningún otro peligro en Poniente… ¿O sí?

Se detuvo horrorizada. ¿Hace cuánto no escuchaba ninguna noticia del resto del reino o siquiera de la región? Hacía dos años los caminantes blancos fueron destruidos y hacía dos años que vivía en Roca Casterly y no había vuelto a escuchar de ningún otro problema. Pero era imposible que la paz se hubiera instaurado completamente en un reino tan complicado como el mismo. Por lo que recordaba incluso había una flota de naves comandada por habitantes de las Islas de Hierro que trataban de derrocar a la reina… ¿eso era hace cuánto...?

Con un sentimiento de confusión y vergüenza se froto las sienes. Tyrion le hubiera dicho si algo malo pasara en el Norte. Lo sabía porque él le había jurado proteger y velar por los hermanos que le quedaban. Rickon y Arya se encontraban en el Norte con Jon vigilándolos de cerca, ejerciendo como Comandante del Muro. Y de cuando en cuando escuchaba noticias sombrías pero consoladoras de su hermano Bran, que estaba quien sabe dónde, en la cima del mundo. Sansa estaba muy agradecida de por lo menos saber que seguía vivo.

Pero, ¿todo lo demás? Que pasaba en las otras regiones, en la misma región de occidente que comandaba su esposo. Con pesar Sansa admitió que no lo sabía. No sabía nada del trabajo que Tyrion hacia como guardián y señor del oeste. ¿Quiénes eran sus banderizos? ¿Dónde estaban los demás Lannister y que hacían para colaborar en el mandato del nuevo señor de Roca Casterly? No conocía a ninguno de ellos aparte de Lady Genna y Lady Dorna. Tyrion tampoco le hablaba nada de ellos.

_Oh, dios mío…_

Un sentimiento de impotencia la inundo. _Te lo dije_. Decía una y otra vez la incómoda voz de su conciencia.

¿Que había hecho esos dos años aparte de perder el tiempo al parecer? Se ocupaba de la administración del castillo como bien podía y como le habían enseñado. Ordenaba la despensa, los suministros, las comidas, y disponía las tareas de los sirvientes con ayuda de Podrick porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser muy ordenativa. _Demasiado amable,_ le había dicho su tía política.

Solía pasar el tiempo con Tommen. El chico de 14 años era tan sumiso y amable que Sansa adoraba pasar el tiempo con él. Después del traumático deceso de su madre hace 5 años, el niño que era entonces, había quedado devastado al ver cambiar su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tyrion hizo todo lo posible para que la reina Daenerys exonerara a su sobrino, defendiéndolo y alegando su inocencia en toda esa maquinación Lannister que la Madre de Dragones había derrotado. La reina, comprensiva, permitió que Tommen regresara a la Roca junto con Tyrion y Sansa. Así, ella se había hecho cargo del antiguo niño rey, velando sus sueños plagados de pesadillas y calmando sus llantos. Siempre había sido un niño muy sensible según Sansa recordaba; nada que ver con su hermano Joffrey o su madre Cersei. Con Tyrion se esforzaron para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida en la Roca. Su hermana Myrcella continuaba en Dorne por disposición de la reina y porque la misma Myrcella así lo quiso.

A veces eran paseos y caminatas por los alrededores, en las zonas menos rocosas. El muchacho era un excelente conocedor de animales. Los adoraba. Siempre la arrastraba a ver nidos de liebres, topos y muy de vez en cuando oseznos, con su peligrosa madre cerca, claro que a muy prudente distancia. Cuando Tyrion los acompañaba los paseos se hacían más interesantes pues Tyrion era muy conocedor, habiendo leído cuando libro pasara por sus manos. Era en esas veces que contaba cada historia que conocía a Tommen y a Sansa manteniéndolos en vilo continuo. Era muy buen narrador de cuentos. Le recordaba a Bran constantemente. Así fue como también les había contagiado su fascinación por los dragones. Siempre les prometía ir a ver a los tres únicos con vida que moraban en Rocadragon. A pesar del entusiasmo con que volvían al castillo después de esos paseos, Sansa sabía que no era posible. Tommen estaba prohibido a abandonar la Roca por disposición del consejo de la reina.

Cuando caía el sol era cuando a Sansa le gustaba más. Pasaba el tiempo con Tyrion en su despacho o en el solar de su dormitorio compartido. Hablaban de varias cosas, él le mostraba libros que pensaba le gustarían o llevaba nuevos que encontraba en sus viajes a la capital. Siempre con una sonrisa cortes y amable le preguntaba por su día y ella no ponía reparos en responder. Tyrion lograba entablar charlas interesantes con las más mínimas cosas que le ocurrieran. Confiaba tanto en él que le contaba historias de su vida antes de conocerlo, desde las más graciosas e insignificantes hasta las más transcendentales o tristes. En retribución, él le conto varias cosas también. Historias de su vida pasada que escasamente eran alegres o felices. Sansa sufrió mucho al enterarse algunas de ellas de boca de un taciturno Tyrion. Con todo su corazón de Tully, rememorando las palabras que su madre solía decir, llego a consolar al Tyrion vulnerable que pocas veces veía. De tal manera, entre los dos, compartían no solo sus vivencias sino sus más profundos traumas y temores guardándolos como secretos entre ellos.

_Tonta, tonta, _continuaba repitiéndose a sí misma, sentada frente al espejo contemplando su imagen. Como había podido ser tan descuidada. Vivía tan feliz en su mundo ideal que no se molestó en preguntar por lo que ocurría en el exterior y lo que enfrentaba Tyrion como Lord protector de una región. Es que lo veía tan feliz y tranquilo cuando estaba con ella que pensó siempre que todo era perfecto. Sin embargo, lo que Tyrion hacía en sus viajes a la capital quedaba en la incógnita para Sansa. Desde hace dos años que había dejado Desembarco del Rey y no se había preocupado por volver. Y bien que no quería hacerlo. Detestaba ese lugar con toda su alma.

La puerta de roble del dormitorio se abrió en medio de sus cavilaciones y entro su señor esposo seguido de Podrick Payne. El alto joven ahora, se había vuelto nuevamente su escudero y uno de los hombres de más confianza de Tyrion. Pero pese a su alta jerarquía continuaba siendo un muchacho de lo más tímido y nervioso.

A su lado su esposo era mucho más pequeño. –Mi lady –saludo Tyrion con una sonrisa al verla. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho en relación a esos siete años. Los ojos dispares seguían siendo su principal característica y la cicatriz de la cara se había vuelto tan propia de sus rasgos que Sansa no lo imaginaba ya sin ella. Por lo demás se mantenía bien con la única diferencia que una ligera barba dorada poblaba su mandíbula. A ella le gustaba, le hacía parecer un pequeño león, como le decía a veces, a modo de broma.

-Tyrion – dijo una inquieta Sansa aun confusa y abochornada por a sus anteriores pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, alisando los pliegues inexistentes de su vestido. Tenía que recordar su objetivo principal de esa noche. Preguntarle por sus recientes dudas podría venir después.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche Sansa – su esposo se acercó a ella, mientras Pod hacia una reverencia torpe y se dirigía al solar oscuro a depositar un montón de pergaminos en la mesa.

Tyrion la miraba con amabilidad y cariño, consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que hacerlo. Esa noche. Sentía el zumbido de su corazón en los oídos y algo revoloteaba en su estómago. Pero, por dónde empezar para decirle…

Sin embargo Tyrion continuo antes que pudiera siquiera decir algo -¿debo suponer que ya sabes sobre la cena que mi tía organizo para esta noche? Me pidió que te avisara hace un momento cuando llegue-.

Sansa se quedó estupefacta un momento. ¿Una cena? Ella no estaba enterada de nada acerca de eso. No recordaba haber concordado una comida ni nada por el estilo…era idea de…Lady Genna seguramente. ¿Con que derecho…?

Ante su rostro contrariado Tyrion elevo las cejas al sospechar que Sansa en realidad no sabía nada. Pero de alguna manera ella tenía que mantener la compostura.

–Algo me dijeron, mi señor esposo –sus palabras eran duras y resentidas pero no estaban dirigidas a él –sin embargo creí que se tomarían la noche para organizar su partida de mañana-.

-Ah, si eso…bueno…hablaremos también de eso en la cena Sansa. Hay ciertos invitados que se presentaron de repente –tal como lo dijo no le gusto para nada lo que significaba. –Espero que no hicieran algo que te molestara – Tyrion dudo antes de continuar al ver su ceño fruncido –ya sabes cómo es Lady Genna, es un poco insufrible a veces…-

-No tiene que preocuparse mi señor, aprecio mucho a vuestras tías –eso era cierto a medias en realidad.

-Te lo digo porque se cómo es tratar con ellas –Tyrion esbozo una sonrisa ligera y enarco las cejas graciosamente –tía Dorna te puede empalagar con sus atenciones mientras que tía Genna puede resultar peor que una patada en el culo del mas incordioso fantasma de Harrenhal-.

Sansa no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Tyrion siempre conseguía provocarle espontaneas y sinceras sonrisas. No. Jamás podría enojarse con él…

-Puedes usar el jubón rojo, Tyrion –sugirió ella más animada, resuelta a enfrentar esa cena de improviso con la dignidad que le quedaba –con los calzones nuevos y las botas…déjame traerlas…

-No te preocupes Sansa, Pod ya me ayudara, ¿es su trabajo sabes? No importa cuanto lo ascienda –su esposo la interrumpió señalando a su ayudante que esperaba en el solar medio escondido, sin enterarse de la broma. –Más bien haz el favor de ir a ver a Tommen. Está enterado, pero la idea no parece agradarle mucho-.

-Está bien – respondió ella un tanto decepcionada, desenado poder pasar más tiempo con Tyrion. Casi se había olvidado de que Podrick estaba allí. Pero de todas maneras se encamino a la salida.

En el camino pensó en cuanto duraría la comida y quienes asistirían. Con un ligero sentimiento de alivio y frustración, mezclados al mismo tiempo, comprendió que esa noche sería imposible hacer algo, ni siquiera hablarle del tema que se suponía…el calor volvió a su rostro de golpe.

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Ya se le presentaría la oportunidad en los siguientes días. Además charlaría más tranquilamente con Tyrion, sin parientes rondando por ahí. Con paso rápido subió las escaleras de la torre norte con los pensamientos puestos en como al fin le diría a Tyrion lo que quería…que estaba lista. Estaba segura que él se alegraría. La sola idea la emocionaba de manera extraña.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, encontró a Tommen en plan rebelde. Bueno si rebelde se podría decir al intento de esconderse en el balcón de su habitación. Sansa necesito unas cuantas palabras más de ruego para convencerlo de que se pusiera un traje adecuado para el banquete. No le gustaba relacionarse con muchas personas y a Lady Genna en especial le tenía pavor. Sansa le prometió que estaría con él para evitarle los típicos comentarios sarcásticos de la señora en cuanto a los antiguos miembros de la familia Lannister, entre ellos incluidos los padres y hermanos del muchacho.

En la galería dorada donde se organizaría el banquete, había alrededor de unas cinco personas más, fuera de los mayordomos y doncellas y fuera de las personas que conocía.

Lady Dorna estaba ataviada con un sencillo vestido gris con detalles blancos en las mangas de encaje. Arreglaba el vestido a su pequeña hija Jenei de pie a su lado. Lady Genna enfundada en un estrepitoso vestido dorado y rojo que resaltaba su ascendencia Lannister mas que la casa a la que ahora pertenecía, con el azul y gris de los Frey, charlaba animadamente con un personaje desconocido para Sansa, pero que llamo su atención gracias a sus largas patillas rubias. A su lado un hombre entrado en años llevaba en el pecho un blasón de un león sobre campo jaquelado. Era a todas vistas un abanderado de los Lannister. También estaban a la mesa una dama de porte seguro pero poco llamativo con una muchacha frente suyo que tenía toda la apariencia de ser su hija por el similar cabello castaño ondulado. Y luego estaba un hombre delgado al que no supo identificar la edad puesto que llevaba el cabello completamente blanco y estropeado con una barba rubia pálida sobre unos rasgos juveniles, pero surcados de arrugas y marcas rojas. A Sansa se le hizo curiosamente familiar.

Tyrion ya estaba allí junto al capitán de la guardia Areo Hotah esperando al lado de la puerta. Se había puesto el jubón de terciopelo rojo que le había sugerido. Ciertamente le quedaba muy bien el rojo y dorado propios de su casa.

-Mi Lady, ya es hora de ocupar nuestros puestos junto a los invitados-. Tyrion le ofreció la mano mientras el capitán, después de una reverencia, se posicionaba detrás de ellos. –Tommen haz el favor de sentarte junto a la hija de Lady Mariya, tiene deseos de saludarte-.

Con gesto resignado el muchacho asintió. Sansa tomo del brazo a Tyrion e ingreso a la estancia donde los presentes se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia cortes. Sansa se sintió segura del brazo de su esposo y espero aparentar correctamente la imagen de la señora del castillo. Aunque ella no hubiera organizado la cena ni supiera quienes eran los convidados.

Se sentó a la derecha de Tyrion y frente suyo estaba Areo Hotah y su mirada dura e imperturbable. Sin duda era un gran capitán de la guardia pero no era muy hablador. Al lado izquierdo de Sansa se encontraba la dama joven que debería ser la hija de la llamada Lady Mariya.

-Es un honor tener en nuestra mesa a los presentes – empezó Tyrion en la cabecera de la gran mesa antes de iniciar el banquete. –Están presentes dos vasallos muy importantes de la casa Lannister, abanderados de Roca Casterly y honorables y fieles señores. –Sansa se detuvo a mirar al hombre viejo y al hombre maduro de patillas rubias asentir en dirección a su esposo y a ella misma. Tenían la apariencia de querer empezar con la comida cuanto antes –Lord Damon Marbrand señor de Marcaceniza y Lord Terrence Kenning señor de Kayce. También están presentes mi querido primo Lancel Lannister, guardián de Darry y su esposa Lady Amerei junto con su madre Lady Mariya Darry. Y claro mis tías Lady Genna y Lady Dorna y mi señora esposa Lady Sansa de la casa Stark.-

La sorpresa de Sansa fue enorme al enterarse quién era el hombre de cabello blanco que asintió apenas ante la mención de Tyrion. Sansa se quedó mirando a quien se suponía era Lancel. Estaba sumamente cambiado y costaba creer que solo era seis años mayor que ella. Por lo visto más que un cambio físico producido debido a las heridas resultantes de la batalla del Aguasnegras, había surtido un cambio emocional y espiritual profundo. Se notaba en el cansancio de su rostro y en sus ojos enrojecidos y atormentados. El señor de Darry dirigió sus ojos a ella. Aparte de la incomodidad de ver a una de las personas que la maltrataron indirectamente cuando era prisionera en la Fortaleza Roja, solo pudo sentir lastima ante la tristeza que desprendían esos iris verdes.

Dio inicio al banquete. Sansa miro a Tyrion tratando de preguntar en silencio que estaba pasando allí. Su esposo no hizo más que indicarle con un gesto tranquilo que hablarían después. Ofuscada ante tanto desconocimiento trato de concentrarse en el plato que los mayordomos le habían servido y procedían a servir a los demás comensales. Judías con panceta. Se preguntó cuál sería el plato principal y si se servirían pasteles de limón como postre.

_Cuan tonta puedo ser…la señora del castillo y ni siquiera sé que se servirá en esta cena a los invitados…_

-Lady Sansa, espero que goce de buena salud mi señora –. La muchacha de al lado que sin duda era Lady Amerei, esposa de Lancel, se dirigió a ella con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Era una muchacha robusta con un rostro alegre y bonito pero el mentón demasiado afilado.

-Muchas Gracias Lady…Amerei ¿verdad? –Respondió cortésmente ante la sonrisa clara de la mujer –espero que el viaje desde Darry fuera placentero y sin contratiempos-.

-Sí, fue bastante tranquilo. Mi señor esposo deseaba ver a su madre y cuando nos llegó la invitación de inmediato dispuso la partida-. Sansa se estaba preguntando a que invitación se refería pero prefirió no hacerlo. –Los caminos están estupendos mi señora, siempre he adorado el aire refrescante de las montañas y por aquí no esta mal, sin embargo el aire de la Roca es demasiado salino para mi gusto –tomo su mano unos momentos con los ojos brillantes y mostrando una sonrisa que profundizaba más la angulosidad de su mandíbula, –yo deseaba mucho poder conocerla Lady Sansa, es usted tan hermosa como me habían dicho. Espero poder ser una buena amiga suya-.

Devolvió el gesto apretando la mano de su vecina tratando de no parecer desconfiada. Las palabras le recordaban a tantas otras que le habían dirigido antes. La amistad solía disfrazar algún interés muy particular en alguien que lo ofrecía tan a la primera. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero le devolvió la sonrisa de todas formas.

-Como se encuentra la región de Darry, lady Amerei? Tuve la oportunidad de visitar de paso el castillo una vez hace mucho tiempo-. Visita de la que se había llevado muy tristes recuerdos.

-Llámame Amerei a secas por favor –dijo resueltamente Amerei, mientras continuaba con su plato pinchando las judías con su tenedor –la situación ha mejorado mucho desde la finalización de la guerra. Hay que reconocer que la nueva reina es bastante implacable y eficaz en sus formas de imposición. Ha conseguido que la mayoría de los vasallos hincaran la rodilla frente a ella y declararan una paz que casi parece imposible-, rodo los ojos con incredulidad, –no creo que dure mucho tiempo esto, menos con la casi completa autonomía que ha decretado en las regiones importantes como el Norte, Sur y también en el Oeste. Las demás regiones están descontentas porque creen que se les ha despreciado. Pero hay que reconocer que muchos de ciertos castillos y señoríos son insignificantes. No más hay que ver al pobre de Lancel que no sabría qué hacer si yo no estuviera diciéndole que, por detrás. –Amerei se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto de confidencia –no tiene la entereza suficiente para ser señor de una región, mi madre lo dice a cada rato; si hasta apenas consiguió hacerme un hijo. Pero es un Lannister y su apellido pesa más que todo ¿no?- término con un suspiro.

Sansa hubiera querido responder pero no supo que decir. Solo asintió y fingió estar interesada en el proceder de sus criados al retirar los platos de la mesa y servir el platillo principal, lucio asado en un lecho de costra de verduras. Vio como Lady Genna probaba de la bandeja y asentía al mayordomo para que se lo sirviera a los demás. Nuevamente sintió el calor subir a su cabeza; se suponía que ella debería hacer eso. Prefirió bajar la mirada con impotencia, sintiéndose bastante inútil frente a todos los demás.

Tyrion conversaba con su capitán de la guardia y lady Mariya que parecía muy interesada en explicarle algo relacionado a los caminos y puertos. Lord Damon escuchaba a la izquierda de la señora y asentía sin dejar de atender su comida. Lord Terrence comía en silencio escuchando el soliloquio de lady Genna sobre la importancia de la buena alimentación y que la mantequilla, una forma más refinada de la manteca, era el secreto de muchas buenas comidas.

Lady Dorna hablaba en voz baja con su hijo que parecía poco animado a comer. Estaba tan flaco que hasta Sansa pensó que deberían doblar su ración. Pero del plato apenas había tocado la cuarta parte. Justo detrás, una doncella estaba sentada en los grandes ventanales que rodeaban la galería. Llevaba un bebe en brazos, meciéndolo para evitar que se pusiera a llorar. Debía ser el hijo de Lancel y Amerei. Esta última, en esos momentos se dirigía a Tommen sobre lo apuesto que estaba y lo mucho que había crecido, y le preguntaba sobre los mejores lugares de distracción de la Roca.

Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Cada uno tenía un tema de conversación trivial e interesante por lo que se podría decir que era un banquete organizado por pura casualidad por la llegada de varios invitados. Sansa miro a Tyrion de nuevo, quien al verla cambio su ceño fruncido, mientras seguía escuchando a la dama de Darry. Todo estaba bien…entonces… ¿porque ella se sentía tan vacía y temerosa de que allí se estaba fraguando algo de lo que no estaba enterada y de lo que tal vez no le gustaría enterarse…?

_La verdad es, que todo es tu culpa Sansa_…le decía su mente con una voz resignada a la vez que acusadora… _Tan envuelta en tu propio mundo que apenas te enteras de las cosas importantes. ¿Que pensara Tyrion de ti,…como esposa?... ¡Eres realmente estúpida!_

-¿Lady Sansa, se encuentra bien? De repente se ha puesto muy pálida –señalo en voz baja Amerei mientras la observaba con atención-.

-Sí, no se preocupe Lady Amerei, el cambio de clima parece afectarme un poco –mintió Sansa rápidamente.

-Hemos pasado un invierno crudo ¿no? Todos decían que duraría más pero solo fueron siete años. Hablando de otros temas ¿no cree que Tommen está bastante guapo? Le estaba diciendo que debería visitar Darry alguna vez. Ya está en edad de conocer lugares y tal vez de comprometerse…-

Tommen se puso rojo y farfullo algo de que no le interesaban esas cosas. Amerei rio divertida y Sansa solo le dio una mirada de disculpa para que no lo tomara en serio. Después de su boda anulada con Margaery, lo último que deseaba escuchar el muchacho era acerca de bodas.

Se sirvieron los postres que resultaron ser peras bañadas con caramelo. Sansa se desilusiono un poco, pero se sirvió el platillo como todos los demás. Amerei hablaba alegremente a Tommen y Sansa a la vez pero ninguno de los dos profundizaba mucho la conversación.

La cena finalizo y el ambiente era relajado y satisfecho. Mientras se recogía la mesa, Lady Genna conversaba con los dos vasallos Lannister en voz baja y confidencial. Lancel se había levantado dirigiéndose a la ventana. Areo Hotah no estaba por ningún lado y Sansa no recordó haberlo visto partir.

-Sansa- sintió la mano de Tyrion sobre la suya y dio un brinco de lo distraída que estaba viendo a todos – ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Por lo visto estaba actuando extraño para que le preguntaran dos veces la misma cosa. –Por supuesto mi señor, espero que la cena haya sido de tu agrado –.

Tyrion se encogió de hombros. –No me quejo pero hubiera deseado pasteles de limón como postre –. Le sonrió acariciándole la mano. Sansa por un instante se sintió feliz. Recordó que había planeado prepararlas para Tyrion y Tommen con los limones que había recogido esa mañana.

Sin embargo Tyrion cambio su semblante por uno más serio de repente. –Aquí ya hemos terminado, sabes. Si quieres puedes retirarte a descansar. Lady Genna se ocupó de acomodar a nuestros invitados antes-. Ante su gesto fruncido Tyrion se acercó más a ella –no te molestes con ella demasiado, mi señora. Tan de improvisto como llegaron ella tuvo la amabilidad de recibirlos de inmediato, aunque debió comunicarte primero…-.

-Pero Tyrion –las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca pero apenas sabia en realidad que quería decir, –como es que llegaron tan de repente. Se suponía que Lady Dorna partiría mañana hacia Darry y ahora Lancel y toda su familia está aquí. No lo entiendo-. Trato de no parecer recelosa, no obstante bajo más la voz – y Lord Damon y Lord Terrence que…-

-Te prometo que luego hablaremos de eso Sansa –. Tyrion trato de sonar tranquilizador pero vio un destello raro en el ojo negro que no le gustó nada.

-Está bien,…sin embargo creo que debería quedarme por cortesía, además se supone que yo soy…-

En ese momento la voz de Lady Genna la interrumpió.

-Bien espero que hayáis disfrutado la comida mis señores y damas presentes, pero creo que ya es hora que los niños se vayan a dormir-. Dijo mirando a Jenei, el niño de Lancel que estaba en los brazos de la doncella e incluso a Tommen que se encogió ligeramente en su asiento. Sansa con el corazón en un puño agradeció que no la mirara a ella también. Lady Genna sería tan capaz de…

– ¿Sansa, podría hacerme el favor de llevártelos?-. Ante su mirada confundida, Lady Genna se sonrió y arqueo las cejas. –Sabes bien que yo no me llevo bien con nuestros pequeños amiguitos. Además creo que Jenei preferiría ir contigo, ¿a qué si Jenei?-.

-Sí, yo quiero ir con Sansa- rogo la niña rubia de diez años con una mirada brillante dirigida a Sansa y a su madre alternativamente.

-Tienes talento innato con los niños, querida lo sabes bien. Cada mujer ya quisiera tener esa facilidad de tratar con niños –observo Lady Genna mientras Tommen se levantaba rápidamente y Jenei se situó saltando junto a la doncella que cargaba al bebe. Sansa se sentía tan extraña, con la ira nublándole la cabeza. Vio a Tyrion mirar con el ceño fruncido a su tía y luego dirigirle una mirada rara entre la disculpa y la incomodidad y luego apartar la vista de ella. Con la espalda rígida se levantó e hizo una reverencia a los demás presentes mascullando un par de palabras corteses. Se dirigió a la salida y evito ver por todos los medios a Lady Genna no sea que la matara con la mirada.

Nunca había sentido tanta rabia, mientras caminaba de la mano de una alegre Jenei. No estaba enojada con ella claro que no. La niña la quería sinceramente y siempre había buscado su compañía durante su estancia en Roca Casterly. Tommen iba por detrás con el ceño fruncido arrastrando los pies. La doncella con el niño iba a su lado lentamente.

Dejo a la niña en su cuarto luego de cambiarle de ropa y preparle la cama. Le acaricio el cabello y con unas cuantas palabras cariñosas se despidió de ella. Él niño de pecho también dormiría allí. Hizo un gesto a la doncella para que se quedara hasta que se durmieran.

Ni siquiera sus madres habían venido a acostarlos. Ni Lady Dorna ni Amerei. Solo ella.

Con gesto abatido salió de la habitación. Tommen esperaba afuera apoyado en la pared de piedra. Sansa se preguntó con impaciencia si también esperaría que lo llevara a dormir.

Tommen la observo un momento. Sus ojos verdes expresaban algo, no sabía que. Estaba tan enojada que no midió sus palabras al dirigirse a él.

–Ya estas lo bastante grandecito para ir a dormir tu solo, ¿no crees Tommen? –.

El muchacho se puso rígido como un palo. Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por un momento, para luego fruncir el ceño.

–Claro que si Sansa-. Con el rostro rojo y los ojos endurecidos respondió despiadadamente, – ¿y no se supone que tú también eres lo suficientemente mayor para decidir qué hacer y fungir realmente como señora del castillo, lo cual supuestamente eres…?-.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire como un eco sordo que volvió el aire más denso. Asombrados frente a lo que cada uno había dicho y escuchado. Jamás se habían tratado así antes. Era la primera vez que se sentían tan incomodos como si hubieran dicho algo imperdonable.

Sansa trato de pensar. No estaba enojada con Tommen. El chico estaba casi en la misma situación que ella aunque no por su voluntad. Prácticamente encerrado en un lugar que no le inspiraba aprecio en medida alguna. A pesar de su aura sensible e infantil era un muchacho de 14 años. Ya casi era un hombre. Sansa continuamente olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

-Lo siento Tommen no quería tratarte así…es solo que…-

-Lo sé –respondió el chico cortándola, volviendo a su rostro amable pero arrepentido –discúlpame tú también Sansa. Lo que pasa es que me exaspera la forma en que me trata Lady Genna. Le encanta tratarme como un niño-.

-No debes hacerle caso…Tyrion ya nos dijo como es-. Tyrion…pensar en Tyrion y Lady Genna a la vez hacían que se le estrujase el estómago. Si. Estaba irritada con Lady Genna…y al parecer con Tyrion también.

-No deberías dejar que te tratara así. Se supone que eres la esposa del señor de Roca Casterly…tienes ciertos derechos y responsabilidades que así lo prueban…-

Ahora su interior daba paso a la vergüenza. Derechos y responsabilidades…si, se suponía que los tenía.

-Solo hubiera querido que Tyrion no hubiera permitido que Lady Genna me tratara así…-pensó en voz alta, su voz reflejando amargura muy a su pesar. Dependía demasiado él.

-Tienes derecho a asistir a esa especie de reunión de la que nos sacaron con esos argumentos tan viles-. Tommen realmente se veía que estaba de su lado. –No creo que mi tío se moleste si vas…-

-Tienes razón…puedo ir al salón. Estoy en mi derecho. No soy una niña…soy su esposa…-

Pero eran solo palabras. No se atrevía a mover un pie. Tommen tuvo la gentileza de tomarla de la mano y llevarla de vuelta abajo. Con el corazón sonando fuertemente lo siguió agradeciendo que alguien más la animara.

Que había significado esa última mirada de Tyrion ante lo dicho por Lady Genna. La estaba torturando no saber que pensar. ¿Había sido vergüenza? Dios, no quería pensar eso.

Pero vergüenza de que. ¿Por la forma en que su esposa se dejaba mandar así por su tía en frente de sus invitados? O por la clara alusión que la dama había hecho a los hijos. _Tienes talento innato con los niños_. Innato, claro…porque experiencia no tenía ni un poco.

Mientras se acercaban al salón. Escucharon las voces de los allí presentes. Demasiado fuertes y elevadas. Estaban discutiendo. Sintió un estremecimiento que acabo con todo su valor inicial. Detestaba las disputas. Sentir el antagonismo de alguien hacia ella era algo que evitaba por todos los medios. Lo que, de hecho, la había llevado a su actual situación.

Tommen vacilo al igual que ella. – ¿Crees que deberíamos entrar ahora Sansa?, parecen estar hablando esos dos señores que llegaron –dijo con voz cautelosa, mirándola con cierta inseguridad.

Sansa entrelazo sus manos, nerviosa. –Podemos ir a la parte alta de la galería –sugirió de repente, esperanzada de evitar entrar en la habitación. –El balcón de música da justo por encima de la estancia-.

Tommen asintió y avanzaron apresuradamente en silencio. Por suerte no hubo ningún guardia en su camino cuando rodearon los jardines y subieron por las estrechas escaleras de caracol. Casi en puntillas entraron en el pequeño espacio donde los músicos se posicionaban cuando amenizaban un baile. Se agacharon y se acercaron lo suficiente a la barandilla para no ser vistos.

_Mírate…escondida como una chiquilla que sabe qué hace algo prohibido. ¿En serio crees que eres ya una mujer madura Sansa?_

Con el rostro ruborizado pero esperando que no se notara en la oscuridad, miro a Tommen a su lado. El muchacho parecía casi tan avergonzado como ella. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y procedieron a escuchar. Ambos, sin saber que oirían o si eso tendría algo que ver con sus respectivos futuros.

_Pd.: Me encanta el personaje de Areo Hotah. Es el capitán de la guardia que cualquier Lord quisiera tener. En este caso no pude evitar meterlo en la trama. XD._


	3. Chapter 3

_Acá estoy de nuevo. Me parece que en el anterior capítulo me excedí en la longitud un poco (disculpen), de ahora en adelante tratare de dividir de mejor manera la historia…xD._

_¡Gracias a los que me dejan un review, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo!_

_También gracias a myownqueen por la corrección de cierto dato. _

-La situación no podría ser peor- se escuchaba hablar a Lord Damon Marbrand con la voz ronca y fatigosa, evidencia de su edad avanzada. El ambiente se sentía tenso en el salón de la galería dorada. Sansa apenas podía ver nada entre los barrotes sin arriesgarse a que la vieran. Tenían que contentarse con lograr escuchar. –Corren malos rumores, muy malos y no veo que la situación en el oeste pueda continuar tranquila ante esto.

-No ha hecho más que decir eso desde que llego, mi Lord-. Las palabras de Lady Genna cargaban hastío y sarcasmo a la vez. Era increíble lo intimidante que podía resultar la señora incluso sin verla frente a frente.

Lord Damon se puso a toser inoportunamente sin lograr contestar. -Los hechos son innegables mi señora-, lo reemplazo en su alegación Lord Terrence Kenning con la voz fría y calculadora. –El señor de Marcaceniza no hace más que manifestar su profunda preocupación, la cual le aseguro, yo comparto. La división entre las casas es tan evidente que ante la mínima señal surgirá algo que no producirá beneficio a nadie.

Sintió a Tommen moverse con inquietud a su lado. La parte izquierda de su cabello dorado era iluminado por el resplandor de las velas de la sala a unos cuatro metros por debajo de ellos. Sansa quiso poder ver mejor su rostro y ver si él también lucía tan desconcertado y aprensivo como ella. ¿Qué significaba eso de una división entre las casas?

-Ciertamente, ciertamente. No me interesa volver a disputar una guerra otra vez, estoy demasiado viejo para ello. Fue por eso que me moleste en venir de inmediato aquí para comunicarles mi completo apoyo. Mi pobre esposa está muerta de miedo. Enfrentarse a ejércitos solos, es aceptable y hasta razonable. Pero enfrentarse a unos lagartos voladores es demasiado para cualquiera.

-Lord Damon, dudo mucho que la reina utilice los dragones en esta situación-. Sansa dio un respingo al escuchar por fin a Tyrion que había permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato. Con el corazón encogido deseo poder estar junto a él y ver su expresión ante lo que se estaba planteando. Se lo quería imaginar tranquilo y un tanto divertido ante la mención de que los dragones de la reina pudieran atacar Oeste. Eso era imposible. La preocupación seria lo último que quisiera ver en su rostro.

-El hecho es que la reina tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que un cisma de opiniones entre las casas vasallas de la familia Lannister. Supongo que habrá oído sobre la flota de las islas de Hierro, comandados por Euron. –Tyrion utilizo su voz más oscura para decir eso-. Se están reagrupando al otro lado del mar para avanzar inevitablemente a Poniente.

-Por supuesto –acotó Lord Kenning con el farfullo ahogado de Lord Marbrand por detrás, que seguía tratando de sofocar su tos. Sansa se estaba poniendo de los nervios con eso. –Y no es algo que desdeñar les aseguro. Kayce está muy en contacto con las Islas de Hierro y la estirpe de los Greyjoy. Euron es un ave de mal agüero se mire por donde se mire.

-Sí, y por eso lo llaman Ojo de Cuervo –intervino Lady Mariya sonando deseosa de contribuir y participar en la conversación-. Ciertamente yo no confiaría en alguien que asesino a sus dos hermanos sin inmutarse siquiera; la familia es la familia y es sagrada-. Ante un silencio en lo que duraba un respiro, el tono de la dama apresuradamente cambio. –Claro que no estoy diciendo que a veces ciertos familiares no se lo merezcan…es decir…usted disculpe, Lord Tyrion…no me refería de ninguna manera al hecho…

-Ya, no debe disculparse Lady Mariya –la interrumpió Tyrion con sequedad. –Tal vez tenga razón. A veces yo mismo no confió en mí a la hora de decidir quién debe morir. –Hizo una pausa maliciosa.-. Pero aprendí ciertas cosas de mi padre… y le aseguro que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pese a quien le pese.

Sansa se tensó ante las palabras de su esposo. El tema de su padre era por demás delicado y comprendió que Lady Mariya había metido la pata. Con seguridad el ojo negro de su esposo estaría relampagueando de furia tal y el verde estaría presa de una gran pesadumbre, como solía suceder cuando se hablaba de Lord Tywin. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que alguien más dijera algo para romper el paréntesis incomodo que se había instaurado en el salón.

-Mi madre no quiso ofenderle mi señor-, observo Amerei con suavidad-. Todos comprendemos la situación y es verdad que…

-Basta, este no es momento para traer a colación a los muertos –increpó Lady Genna, insufrible como siempre-. Estamos aquí para hablar sobre la lealtad de las casas vasallas a la casa principal de la región Oeste. Los Lannister son una familia antigua y honorable y no se permitirá que se mancille su nombre con falsos rumores de que nuestro Jaime está vivo.

-Los rumores son varios mi señora-. La atmosfera poco a poco recuperaba la calma. Lord Damon continúo, con el pañuelo en la mano sofocando el sonido de su voz. –Ser Jaime Lannister ha sido visto por la región del Risco. Se dice que viene de la tierra de los ríos, de Aguasdulces y otros dicen que desde lo más profundo de Bosquenegro. Dicen que viene con un ejército de condenados y proscritos. Otros, que viene con un caballero enorme y mortífero como única compañía. Y más cosas circulan por ahí. Lo único seguro mis señores, es que viene aquí, a Roca Casterly. Viene a exigir y a usurpar lo que le corresponde como derecho de nacimiento.

-No hay pruebas suficientes que digan que Jaime viene a tomar el castillo a la fuerza, ni siquiera es seguro que continúe vivo… -las palabras circunspectas de Lady Dorna se encontraban matizadas por la aflicción.

-Lady Dorna, no puede refutar lo que cientos de pobladores han visto. Ser Jaime Lannister está vivo, después de cinco años de estar desaparecido. Ahora, sus intenciones son el tema a discutir aquí y las medidas que tomaremos en caso que se cumplan nuestros temores-. Lord Kenning acompaño su alocución con un golpe en la mesa repentino-. No podemos permitir que tenga en sus manos el poder de la Roca. Sería la desgracia que marcaría Oeste. El "Matarreyes" es uno de los enemigos mortales de la actual reina Targaryen. Si él toma el control, los perjuicios vendrán contra nosotros y a la desgraciada plebe incauta.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nada de Ser Jaime, el hermano mayor de Tyrion y primogénito de la principal familia Lannister. Sansa creía también que estaba muerto. Pero al parecer no. Y al parecer se dirigía allí, a Roca Casterly, ya sea con o sin buenas intenciones. El caso era que regresaba a casa después de todo ese tiempo.

El corazón le latía fuerte. Con suavidad se giró a ver a Tommen. El muchacho se veía tenso y pálido, lo cual se evidenciaba en los nudillos de la mano que mantenía en un puño, apretando con fuerza los barrotes. Era comprensible.

Su padre. Tommen se había enterado que su tío Jaime en realidad era su padre, en la época en que su reinado en Desembarco del Rey se desmoronaba y su madre caía en desgracia. Sansa estaba segura que uno de sus peores traumas era saber que su verdadero origen provenía del incesto de Cersei y Jaime. Nunca se tocaba ese tema en la Roca. Un velo oscuro se había corrido para esa parte indignante de la vida de Tommen. Con su madre muerta y su padre desaparecido, bien lograron aparentar completa indiferencia ante lo evidente, ante uno de los temas de cotilleo más frecuentes en el continente.

Pero ahora…que significaba que ser Jaime volviera a su hogar. Y porque todos estaban tan nerviosos ante la perspectiva de su llegada. Sansa no lo entendía. Tyrion era el lord Protector de Occidente por mandato de la reina y nada podría cambiar eso. Sansa no creía que ser Jaime llegara, sólo con el único fin de enfrentarse a su hermano y reclamar algo que abandonó por cinco años.

Quiso tomar de la mano a Tommen. O tranquilizarlo de alguna manera. Pero no se atrevía. No mientras se escondían de algo que en realidad no deberían estar escuchando, al menos él. Ahora Sansa se arrepentía de haberlo arrastrado irreflexivamente con ella, ante algo que podría lastimarlo profundamente.

_Cometes error tras error, Sansa_.

Con la culpa carcomiéndole se animó a levantar un poco la cabeza y echar un vistazo. Lady Amerei estaba sentada junto a su madre con el ceño fruncido y cuchicheaba algo con ella. Lady Dorna estaba a su lado pero sin participar en la conversación. Tenía el rostro preocupado. Lancel seguía en la ventana del fondo ajeno pero con la mirada fija en los demás, quienes, para Sansa, se encontraban fuera de su limitada visión.

-Insisto en que no se debiera hablar de esta cuestión sin antes tener una confirmación certera de que mi sobrino sigue con vida. Podría ser un embaucador, de esos que abundan por las tierras de los ríos, quien podría estar haciéndose pasar por él-, insistió Lady Genna, consternada por primera vez, para variar.

-Jaime está vivo tía, eso ya no se puede discutir-. Tyrion tenía la voz cansada y tensa al hablar de su hermano. Sansa compungida, sabia porque. –Ahora, el hecho de que venga con el único motivo de reclamar Roca Casterly todavía lo pongo en duda y no estoy seguro que esperar aún.

-Mi señor-. La suave voz de Amerei se hizo escuchar débilmente al principio para luego aclarar su garganta sonando mucho más segura. –Corren tiempos aciagos en los que uno no puede darse el lujo de confiar siempre. Ni siquiera en vuestro hermano Jaime. Menos cuando, y lo sé de buena fuente, él cuenta con el apoyo de los Westerling del Risco. Tuve la oportunidad de intimar con ellos una temporada, cuando una parte de la familia llego a Darry buscando a ser Jaime, cuando éste andaba desaparecido. Al parecer les prometió cosas que solo él puede hacer cumplir como señor de la Roca, después de la muerte de vuestro padre. Cosas como matrimonios, riqueza y la promesa de traer de vuelta la gloria de la casa Westerling. Entenderá que nada de eso se cumplió y la situación de la familia no ha cambiado, si no es que ha empeorado más.

-Se les ha hecho llegar el valor de lo prometido por mi hermano después de constantes y escabrosas visitas por parte de Lady Sybell Spicer-. Tyrion resoplo airado recordando a la desagradable mujer que Sansa había visto de lejos una sola vez en el patio de Roca Casterly. –Sin embargo me negué rotundamente a entregar a mi prima Gloria en matrimonio. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas…pero no comete estupideces. Si su situación no ha mejorado se debe a las acciones pasadas de la propia familia. Que no se diga que no cumplí con lo acordado.

Gloria Colina era la hija natural de uno de los tíos más queridos de Tyrion. Gerion, que había desaparecido en el mar hacía mucho tiempo. Cuantas historias había escuchado Sansa de él, de boca de su señor esposo.

-El caso es, Lord Tyrion, que los Westerling están difundiendo rumores y confabulando para poner a todas las familias de Oeste en contra vuestra. Tratan de crear una división con la propuesta de nombrar a Ser Jaime legítimo Lord Protector de Occidente y señor de Roca Casterly. Manifiestan que usted no tiene la…capacidad necesaria para gobernar y preservar la región-. De repente la voz de Amerei volvió a decaer convirtiéndose en un curioso balbuceo. Se podría decir que estaba avergonzada-. Mucho me temo que varios ya se encuentran creyéndolo…después de escuchar…y…con la evidente situación…me apena decirlo…pero, fue por eso que nos apresuramos a venir con Lancel y mi madre…para advertirle y…y decirle que no importa ciertas circunstancias si se toman medidas oportunas e inteligentes…

-Habla claro, Amerei- interrumpió Lady Genna impaciente y nada delicada, moviéndose en su silla que chirrió contra el piso de piedra.

Lady Amerei tomo aire antes de continuar. –Las convenciones dictan que un señor protector de una región siempre debe contar con un heredero. Es parte fundamental para preservar la paz de su región por años y mantener la concordia de sus pobladores en el futuro. Así se granjea la lealtad y apego de los pobladores y casas vasallas. La descendencia es fundamental para la protección de un reino. –Amerei tosió incomoda-. En vuestro caso, mi señor…se pone en duda…y en manifiesto que usted….usted no "planea" tener hijos en un futuro cercano con su esposa…

Un silencio lúgubre y denso inundo la estancia. Mucho más incómodo que el anterior. Roto únicamente por un dubitativo Lord Damon después de un rato -La región de Marcaceniza siempre ha sido leal a la casa Lannister y se deslinda por completo de pensar en apoyar a los Westerling del Risco, mi señor. Pero sus argumentos son potentes y certeros.

-El hecho es que usted no nos garantiza la completa protección del reino Lord Tyrion –dijo Lord Terrence más directo y decidido que su homólogo-. Sin ningún heredero no nos da razones para luchar por usted y apoyarlo, porque a futuro no quedara descendiente suyo y se tendrá que elegir a otro señor de Roca Casterly de todas formas, con lo que sobrevendría el caos para decidir quién sería. Con esta situación muchas casas solo entenderán que bien les valdría apoyar a Ser Jaime, porque a la larga eso se tendrá que hacer sin remedio. Que mejor hacerlo ahora y evitar los pleitos luego. Muchos creerán a Ser Jaime…en mayor capacidad de darles lo que quieren.

-¡Lo sabía!-rugió Lady Genna con la voz cargada de furia. – ¡Sabía que nada bueno saldría de continuar con esta farsa de matrimonio, Tyrion! Ahora todos quedaremos perjudicados por tu intento de ser comprensivo y bueno con la tonta niña Stark.

-¡Genna! –exclamo Lady Dorna escandalizada.

-Tía, te advierto que estás hablando de mi señora esposa y mi protegida. Te ordeno que tengas más respeto al referirte a ella.

Tyrion sonaba enojado y tremendamente tensionado al dirigirse a Lady Genna.

– ¡¿No ves el problema sobrino?! Por culpa de esa chiquilla que solo piensa en sí misma, corres el peligro de perder lo que te corresponde a ti por derecho ganado. ¡Bien saben todos que tú eres el mejor para regentar Oeste y estar a la cabeza del clan Lannister para devolverle y mantener el poco honor que le queda! ¿En que queda todos nuestros esfuerzos ahora? Cómo se puede dejar todo en manos de una muchacha que ni siquiera se considera una Lannister verdadera. –Lady Genna sonaba fuera de si-. Sí, la viste ahora…ahí, con esos colores Tully que son casi como un reproche o un reto a nuestra casa, no lo sé. Debiste anular ese matrimonio hace tiempo y devolverla a sus parientes, a los Stark o a los Tully, me da igual. Seguramente ella sería más feliz en su torre de cristal y su cabeza llena de estúpidos sueños y tú ya tendrías una mujer verdadera a tu lado y no tendríamos que afrontar estos problemas al grado de desconfiar de la propia familia.

-No metas a Sansa en esto tía. Si quieres puedes buscar culpables pero te aseguro que ella no merece tus insultos y desvaríos-, la voz de Tyrion era tajante como queriendo zanjar la cuestión de una vez por todas.

-Por Dios Tyrion por lo menos admite que ella es como un pajarillo tonto. Deja de defenderla de una vez. Conozco yo a varias doncellas con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, más valiosos y útiles que esa niña que lo único que tiene es su cara bonita y un buen apellido. Eso no sirve para nada en estos momentos.

-Tía…-impaciencia pura expresaba las palabras a través de los dientes apretados de Tyrion.

Pero Lady Genna parecía como si se hubiera tragado un loro enojado que no cesaría nunca de hablar.

–Si hubieras hecho caso mis consejos ahora podrías estar rodeado de varios niños alegrando el castillo. No como ahora se encuentra. Roca Casterly esta tan silencioso y monótono que casi da asco…

-Si lo único que te importa es que la descendencia Lannister se multiplique, yo creo que estamos bien provistos en el mundo de leones Frey… ¿porque no los traes y así hacemos una fiesta que se escuche en todo Poniente?

-No empieces con tus sarcasmos Tyrion, este asunto es grave.

-Claro, y no es como si no hubiera pensado en eso, te lo aseguro.

-¿De manera que no te afecta en nada el proceder de tu esposa?- el asombro y la incredulidad manaban de la boca de la dama-. La situación en que te pone…en que nos pone a todos… ¿Dime, que esperabas de ella en realidad? ¿Qué te amara? ¡No seas tonto, debiste tratarla como un esposo trata a una esposa, no ir con delicadeces y complacencias infantiles!, ese fue tu error desde el principio.

Sansa se encontraba casi desfalleciendo. Con la boca dolorosamente rígida y las manos aferradas fuertemente alrededor de ella misma, escucho como todo de repente desboco en ella. Cada palabra escuchada desfilaba en su mente y en sus oídos, como ecos retumbantes, crueles y certeros. Sentía punzadas en la cabeza y una opresión horrible en el pecho. Con pesar sintió los familiares picores en los ojos ante las palabras de Lady Genna y comprendió que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

…Sólo era una niña tonta que ni siquiera compartía un verdadero matrimonio con Tyrion. Todo era una farsa. Nada de lo que había hecho ni lo que hacia allí tenía sentido. No era una Lannister. No había madurado ni aprendido nada. Y ahora por culpa de ella…Tyrion se veía en peligro de perder todo lo que había logrado. Eso era lo peor. Estaba lastimando a Tyrion…

La presión la hizo marear. Se tambaleo y solo sintió los brazos de Tommen rodearla y sostenerla para evitar que caiga. La hizo sentar en el suelo y el muchacho busco su mirada con preocupación.

No quería verlo. No quería que viera sus patéticas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Agacho la cabeza. Abajo, Lady Genna continuaba con sus iracundas palabras, desahogándose de su profundo desprecio hacia Sansa. Ella lo sabía y también sabía que se lo merecía todo. Tommen acariciaba el dorso de su mano a manera de consuelo.

-Genna, por favor, no seas dura con Sansa. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no tiene malas intenciones ni provoco esto-. Lady Dorna trataba de apaciguar a su cuñada que se había levantado de su sitio y caminaba de un lugar a otro. –Es una muchacha encantadora que ha sufrido mucho.

-Como todos, Dorna. Las cosas deben hacerse de una forma en estos tiempos. El amor es un cursilísimo infantil que pregonan las canciones y cuentos, y hay niñas tontas que se lo creen. Lo que todavía nos faltaba era que fuera contagioso. En este juego no se puede ser tonto. Vives o mueres…O no ves a Lancel, que a pesar de todo cumplió con su deber de tener un hijo…

-Es suficiente- dijo Tyrion cortante con la voz llena de advertencia; profunda y fuerte como un mazo. Lady Genna resoplo y se calló por fin al comprender que había ido demasiado lejos. De repente fue como si se diera cuenta de las cosas que se había dicho en esa sala frente a extraños. Se respiraba la incomodidad y el enojo por doquier.

-Hablar de mi vida personal no fue el objetivo de esta reunión. –Tyrion hizo una pausa tratando de modular sus palabras aun impregnadas de irritación. –Ahora, acepto los "delitos" de los que se me acusa. Sé que no es lo tradicional y que estas acciones pueden producir problemas en una región, donde el pueblo es tan manipulable en estos tiempos. Se ve que al final, todo queda reducido a quien es más capaz de engendrar un montón de hijos que la propia persona y lo que es capaz de hacer. Pues bien, todo eso lo sé. Pero también sé cómo arreglar esto. Es parte de mis obligaciones como actual señor de Roca Casterly encontrar una solución. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha vislumbrado proponer algo constructivo en lugar de venir sólo a quejarse y mascullar como niños? Creo que no.

-No mi señor, yo solo vine a daros mi apoyo y el de Marcaceniza…-empezó Lord Marbrand con su habitual zalamería de siempre.

-¿Cuál es esa solución Tyrion? –cortó Lady Genna rudamente a Lord Damon.

-Proponer a Tommen como Señor de Roca Casterly. A fin de cuentas es un Lannister también.

Un silencio profundo hirió el salón. Las palabras fueron recibidas con sorpresa durante un minuto para luego ser digeridas y analizadas como posibilidad. La mano de Tommen se quedó estática aferrando la de Sansa.

-Tommen…eso es absurdo.

-De ninguna manera tía, de hecho Tommen es el legítimo heredero de Roca Casterly si tomamos como premisa que es hijo del primogénito del difunto Lord Tywin Lannister-. En las palabras de Tyrion se podía adivinar una sonrisa amarga. –Pero muy aparte de eso, déjenme decirles que Tommen será sin duda un buen señor de Roca Casterly y Lord Protector de Occidente. En su estancia aquí le he enseñado varias cosas para que pueda desarrollar su razonamiento correctamente. Conoce la humildad y la bondad porque su ser innato es así. También es inteligente. Su experiencia previa como rey, del mismo modo, le ha enseñado los problemas que existen y la responsabilidad que conlleva gobernar una región. Sabe cómo confiar en las personas y alejarse de las falsas amistades. Y lo más importante de todo, tiene corazón, algo que muchos Lords no tienen.

Las palabras sonaron potentes, sinceras y reales. Tyrion hablaba de Tommen con aprecio y convencimiento. Todos los presentes calibraban la opción con leves murmuraciones de apreciación. Sansa, aún con las mejillas húmedas, sintió que todo lo dicho por Tyrion era cierto. Tommen era…

-Sin embargo mi señor – Lord Terrence carraspeo objetivamente –el chico Tommen es hijo de Ser Jaime. Eso dificulta la situación aún más. Vuestro hermano podría venir y tratar de regentar la región en nombre de su hijo, si usted lo deja a cargo. Es una peligrosa posibilidad aun mayor que la actual.

-Les prometo que Jaime no accederá a Roca Casterly de ninguna manera. Mi sobrino tiene 14 años pronto a cumplir los 15. Ya es un hombre. Además tengo algunas acciones más, en perspectiva. Pero por ahora es suficiente con que sepan lo que se hará. Debemos comunicar a las demás casas vasallas, si me disculpan. Los que de todas maneras vayan en contra y traten de buscar intereses personales se tendrán que enfrentar a mí, que aun soy Señor de Roca Casterly. Les deseo buenas noches mis señores, vayan a consultarlo con la almohada.

La reunión se dio por finalizada. Con ruidos sordos, las sillas y la mesa sonaron cuando todos se movieron en dirección a las puertas. Debiera ser pasada la medianoche. La luna estaba ya en lo alto emitiendo sombras a través de los vitrales de las altas ventanas. Tommen y Sansa parecían dos estatuas plateadas, sentadas en la oscuridad del balcón de música.

-Ese fue siempre tu plan, ¿no, Tyrion?- dijo Lady Genna con socarronería una vez todos los invitados salieron. –Desde el principio fue tu intención educarlo y prepararlo para que te sucediera en el cargo. Por eso insististe tanto a la reina para traerlo aquí.

-No quería decirlo antes, pero, sí. Ya me descubriste. Ese era mi plan a futuro. La llegada de Jaime…sólo acelero las cosas-. Tyrion todavía sonaba enfadado y un tanto agobiado, pero acostumbrado a fin de cuentas, a la forma de ser de la señora.

-Ya me imaginaba uno de tus jugarretas Tyrion. Por un segundo pensé que habías perdido toda lógica e inteligencia de un tiempo a esta parte.

-Espero que no creyeras en realidad eso.

-No me decepcionas Tyrion. A pesar de todo, Tommen será un buen Lord, lo reconozco. Le falta mucho, pero espero no equivocarme. Sin embargo creo saber lo que te propones. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer tú después de todo esto? ¿Aceptaras el ofrecimiento de la reina al final?

La voz de Lady Genna sonaba curiosa. Tyrion pareció meditar su respuesta un momento.

-Eso…es algo que aún no te pienso decir tía.

_El próximo capítulo…pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno acá estoy… ¡capítulo nuevo! Debo decir que me siento un tanto recelosa con esta parte, porque sé que mucha gente se va a sacar de onda. Pero les prometo que no será por mucho. Es necesario para la continuación de la historia; digamos que es como cruzar el rio para llegar al otro lado, como hacerte un examen de retina para diagnosticar tu padecimiento y lograr ver mejor. Sé que el Tyrion/Sansa va lento, sin embargo me parece más genuino marchar a paso moderado con estos dos personajes (y es que sabemos que en cuestión de emociones, ellos son como palomas espantadas en medio de un carnaval xD). _

_Valga la aclaración, ahora a leer._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que me dejan tan bonitos y motivantes reviews!_

Bajaron la escalera en silencio cuando la galería dorada estuvo desierta. Sansa iba tras Tommen, siguiéndolo en la oscuridad del jardín, ignorando por donde iban. Su mente estaba invadida de la conversación, de la que no sabía si arrepentirse o no de haber escuchado a escondidas en el balcón.

Sentía como si la hubieran sacudido hasta provocar que le doliera la cabeza y sentir el cuerpo pesado como si cargara una cantidad ingente de culpa sobre ella. El corazón lo sentía lastimado de alguna manera que aún no podía identificar. No era por las crueles palabras de Lady Genna hacia ella. Tampoco por la pena y vergüenza de no haber cumplido con ciertos convencionalismos y que todo el mundo lo supiera. No era por eso. Era como si sintiera un dolor ajeno y acuciante, algo importante que había olvidado hacer o decir.

El pasillo oeste, iluminado por las antorchas de la pared, le indicó por donde iban. Se dirigían a su dormitorio. Sansa se espantó. No se atrevía a ir al encuentro de Tyrion. No sería capaz de verlo y actuar con tranquilidad, sin sentirse patética, triste y vacía. No todavía. No quería que él la viera así.

Cogió del brazo a Tommen. Con una sola mirada él la entendió y cambiaron de dirección. Trato de serenarse pensando que sería lo mejor estar un tiempo a solas antes de aclarar las cosas con su esposo.

_Cuan cobarde puedes seguir siendo, Sansa._

Tras subir las escaleras de la torre norte ingresaron a la habitación de Tommen. Sansa como en trance se dirigió a la cama. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba poder acostarse y no pensar en nada por un momento. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Se acurrucó en el lado donde acostumbraba dormir, cuando solía pasar las noches consolando al Tommen niño cuando este sufría una de sus pesadillas, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Escuchó al chico moverse por el cuarto. Las luces de unas cuantas velas iluminaron la estancia. La noche era cálida y no necesitarían encender la chimenea lo cual agradeció porque no deseaba ver a ninguna doncella o criado entrando en la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y sintió una suave manta posarse sobre ella. Agradeció interiormente a Tommen, el muchacho como siempre era tan bueno con ella.

Notó que él se acostaba a su lado, al otro lado de la cama frente a ella. En silencio, permanecieron durante varios minutos. Con cierta esperanza espero que no dijera nada. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

-Lady Genna está equivocada con respecto a ti –empezó Tommen en un suave susurro, tratando de consolarla a su manera-. No tienes que sentirte mal Sansa. Como no vive aquí y no te conoce bien no se da cuenta de lo valiosa que eres.

Sansa se alegró que sus lágrimas habían cesado hacía rato. Se sentía demasiado patética ya sin llorar, oyendo a un niño intentando calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Abrió los ojos a medias sin enfocar su mirada en él.

–Gracias Tommen, pero ella tiene razón en muchas cosas, ¿sabes? –sonrió con tristeza. No podía decirle ciertas cosas pero sabía que él se lo imaginaria. No tenía caso seguir con reservas ahora que todos los que asistieron a la reunión lo sabían. Aún se le calentaban las mejillas al recordar la humillante discusión entre Lady Genna y su marido.

-Creo que en lo único que se equivoco fue en lo del vestido….-se le ocurrió decir con cierto sarcasmo para aliviar su vergüenza. No sirvió.

Abatida ante el recuerdo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su intento de suavizar la situación se volvió contra ella de manera nefasta.

¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar que los demás tergiversarían la imagen del vestido y Lady Genna se lo tomaría como una ofensa a la casa Lannister?! Ese vestido se lo había puesto para Tyrion inicialmente. Para recibirlo esa noche y decirle lo que después de siete años por fin le diría. Que estaba lista, que quería consumar su matrimonio por fin y poder darle el heredero que Roca Casterly necesitaba tanto.

Con pesar comprobó que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. ¿En que quedaban todas sus intenciones ahora? Tyrion estaba a punto de renunciar a ser Lord de Roca Casterly. Eso, había dicho, era su plan desde el principio. Con profundo dolor entendió que ella era la única culpable. Tyrion había dado por hecho que jamás tendría hijos con ella. Que ella, n-u-n-c-a accedería a tener algo con él…

Se encogió bajo la manta. ¿_Era demasiado tarde para cumplir con su deber_?... ¿_para corresponder de alguna manera la generosidad de Tyrion para con ella_?... Como deseaba poder estar sola. Pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Tommen acariciando su brazo ante su notorio estremecimiento.

-Ya sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención. Esos colores te quedan muy bien, todos los saben…Estabas, digo, estas muy bonita hoy Sansa.

Con sus pensamientos en otro lado, escucho la voz tímida de Tommen como si estuviera en otro mundo. Cuan inocente era el muchacho a veces. Abrió los ojos para corresponderle con su gratitud aunque fuera solo con la mirada.

Tommen, con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada, la estaba observando. Su pelo rubio caía sobre su frente casi tocando las cejas del mismo color. Sansa lo observó por un momento, notando ciertas diferencias. Sus rasgos se habían afilado, en las mejillas, la nariz y el mentón, en los últimos meses. Era un rostro que se hacía mayor dejando atrás los rasgos infantiles. Sin embargo los ojos grandes, bajo unas tupidas y largas pestañas, con el característico color verde de los Lannister, aún se conservaban inofensivos y tiernos. Pero esa noche estaban acompañados de algo diferente.

No acostumbraba verla tan directamente con el rostro tan serio, porque habitualmente cuando dormían juntos, él acostumbraba esconder la cabeza en su abrazo o bajo las mantas. La estaba viendo como lo había hecho fuera del cuarto de los niños hace unas horas. Con esa insistencia…como si esperase algo de ella.

Se puso un poco nerviosa. Aparte de asemejarlo a los demás miembros de su familia (¡empezaba a parecerse tremendamente a su padre!), los iris verdes del chico le recordaban el ojo verde de Tyrion, y se imaginó que él la estaba viendo a través de los ojos del chico.

Parpadeó incomoda. –Siento haberte llevado a la galería, Tommen –dijo para decir algo que aliviara un poco la repentina tensión del ambiente-. No pensé que la reunión podría tratarse sobre tu padre.

Tommen sonrió difícilmente con la tristeza inundando sus ojos. –Si no pudiera soportar las cosas que se dicen sobre mi padre y el resto de mi familia no podría salir ni siquiera de mi cuarto, Sansa –la amargura impregnaba cada una de sus palabras-. El hecho de que seas fruto del incesto da paso a muchas miradas mal disimuladas y cuchicheos por detrás, por más que tú y mi tío quieran ignorarlo y hacer como que no tuviera importancia. Yo creo que ya me he acostumbrado.

Sansa se sorprendió con pesar, pero vio que tenía razón. No se podía tapar el sol con un dedo, así como el origen de su filiación nunca podría ser olvidado. Se preguntó si su hermana Myrcella pasaría por lo mismo allá en Dorne y como lo sobrellevaría.

-Lo siento mucho Tommen. Pero el hecho que tu padre se dirija aquí aún es incierto…nadie esta cien por ciento seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones- el intento de animarle sonaba pobre con la duda inevitable tiñendo su voz-. Otras razones podrían impulsarlo a venir aquí, como el deseo de verte después de todos estos años, por ejemplo.

-¿Y preguntar por mi salud y bienestar?- el sarcasmo no le quedaba nada bien Tommen, eso era seguro-. No. Yo no estoy tan optimista respecto a eso después de todas las cosas que "mi padre" hizo. Los abanderados tienen razón para desconfiar. –Sansa vio su ceño fruncido mirando hacia la nada-. El "Matarreyes"…eso ya lo dice todo y el que viniera a usurpar Roca Casterly no sería para nada extraño.

Sansa se sintió mal por Tommen. Era cierto que Ser Jaime había hecho cosas reprochables en el pasado pero desde que desapareciera no se había escuchado nada acerca de él que ameritara seguir condenándole. No había participado en las guerras contra la reina Daenerys ni siquiera para defender a su hermana en Desembarco del Rey. Fue como si se lo tragara la tierra. Ahora Sansa se preguntaba que habría hecho en esos cinco años perdido en la nada.

-Creo que deberíamos ser más abiertos con lo que se cuenta Tommen- dijo en cierta manera pensativa y compasiva-. El Rey de ese entonces mató a varias personas sin motivo y durante la rebelión del Rey Robert, hizo quemar vivos a mi abuelo y tío de manera cruel. Aerys Targaryen estaba loco, eso hasta la reina Daenerys lo sabe.

-Sí, pero eso no le libra de haber traicionado a quien juro proteger- respondió Tommen con una exhalación de abatimiento-. Escogió a su familia antes que a su rey…eso está bien pero ¿dónde está ahora? ¡¿Por qué abandono a mi madre cuando ella más lo necesitaba?! Por qué no vino después por nosotros… ¡por qué solo desapareció!

El muchacho cerró los ojos fuertemente hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Sansa vio lo afectado, confundido y enojado que se encontraba con referencia a su verdadero padre. Eran tantas cosas, demasiadas para que un niño lo comprendiera y aceptara. Apenada se acercó a él y lo abrazó conmovida deseando calmar su pena. Hacía tiempo que Tommen no lloraba y no quería que volviera a hacerlo.

Paso un momento reconfortándolo en el silencio de la habitación. Luego se separó de él para verlo. El gesto de Tommen continuaba triste y torturado pero al menos no había lágrimas en su rostro. La tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella con agradecimiento. Sansa con cuidado le aparto el pelo rubio de la frente.

Con un suspiro más calmado cambio de tema deliberadamente. -No sé lo que tío Tyrion quiere hacer. No lo entiendo. Yo no puedo ser señor de Roca Casterly…no quiero tener que pasar por eso. No de nuevo. Es lo más horrible del mundo- el muchacho lucia miserable y apagado-. Además, yo no soy tan bueno como dice. Lo arruinaría toda otra vez.

-Todo lo que dijo Tyrion sobre ti es cierto Tommen-, se obligó a decir Sansa porque era verdad, aunque aún le dolía pensar en Tyrion-. Eres el chico más bueno y noble que he conocido. Eres inteligente y valiente. Lo has demostrado muchas veces.

-Si ni siquiera me interesa ser caballero. -Lo dijo como si hablara consigo mismo y se reprochara por eso-. No me interesan los asuntos de las batallas y detesto las guerras. ¿Cómo se puede demostrar valentía si no es en esas cosas?

–La valentía no se muestra siempre en las batallas Tommen. Se evidencia en pequeñas pero valiosas cosas- el muchacho le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Sansa continúo con determinación-. Por ejemplo nunca te portaste mal conmigo cuando vivíamos en la Fortaleza Roja. –Recordó a los guardias de Joffrey, a Ser Mandon y Ser Boros y sus crueles tratos hacia ella a pesar de hacerse llamar valientes caballeros miembros de la Guardia Real-. Si algo he aprendido ahí, es que no se necesita ser caballero para ser valiente.

El recuerdo de uno de los días más penosos de su vida en la Fortaleza Roja, volvió con nitidez a su mente. Ese día Tyrion la había salvado de ser más humillada todavía por los desmanes del cruel rey que era Joffrey en ese entonces.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría Sansa –Tommen evidentemente también recordaba lo que Sansa había pasado en esos años de rehén en la capital, a manos de su hermano mayor-. Mi hermano era malo y despreciaba a todos a su alrededor pero yo no soy así, te lo aseguro. –Con el gesto muy serio y la mirada exaltada trato de enfatizar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Sansa sonrió y apretó su mano cariñosamente contra su pecho.

-Claro que sí, tú no eres y nunca serás como él, Tommen…y por eso te quiero mucho.

La mirada de Tommen se fijó insistente en la de ella, de manera profunda y rara de nuevo.

– ¿En serio me quieres, Sansa?

-Claro que si Tommen- extrañada, ella reforzó su mirada para asegurarle que era verdad.

Se hizo un súbito silencio roto únicamente por el suave crepitar de las velas. El muchacho parecía nervioso y un tanto agitado con un ligero temblor imperceptible en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Sansa- las palabras salieron atropelladas, pero firmes de su boca -eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

A Sansa no se le ocurrió que decir. Su sonrisa amable vaciló ante lo que veía en el rostro del muchacho. Si no lo conociera bien diría que era…

Tommen se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento. Ella abrió mucho los ojos al sentir sus labios siendo tocados por los de él. Con torpeza pero irrefutablemente, Tommen la estaba besando.

Por un momento no supo que pensar. Su mente quedo en blanco. Sentía moverse ese beso torpe pero dulce y suave contra su boca. Completamente confusa se mantuvo estática sin saber qué hacer.

Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba en mucho tiempo sin fuerza ni presión. A decir verdad, todos los besos que tuvo fueron robados o a la fuerza, pensó; una vez que su mente empezó a ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

Su primer beso había sido de Sandor Clegane, el perro de Joffrey. Fue rudo y violento pero sin mala intención, hecho por un hombre desesperado, lleno de temor y odio, pero bueno en el fondo. Un verdadero caballero, aunque no lo fuera de título.

Después estaban los besos forzados de Petyr Baelish, cuando ella fingía ser su hija bastarda Alayne. Besos horribles, marchitos y húmedos a la vez. Solo pensar en ellos hacía que se le revolvieran el estómago del asco que sentía al recordarlo. Y luego estaba el casi beso que le había robado Harrold Hardying antes de que ella rechazara ese compromiso obligado por Meñique. No creía que contaban los besos patéticos y maleducados de su primo Robin Arryn.

Al parecer, todos los besos que recibió en su vida nunca fueron por su propia voluntad. Y éste, distaba igualmente de serlo a pesar de ser tan suave, tierno y vacilante.

Pero también estaba el único y fugaz beso que compartió con Tyrion, para sellar su unión ante los dioses y ante los hombres, cuando se casó con él en el Sept de Baelor. El único beso que se había dado con quien era su esposo. De repente lo que pensó y sintió en ese momento volvió a su mente como un viejo recuerdo nefasto y cruel. Su corazón salto de dolor, amargura y miles de emociones más y como con un golpe despertó de su ensueño e inmovilidad.

Casi se separaron al mismo tiempo. Sansa completamente asustada y confusa por lo que acababa de suceder. Tommen con las mejillas ruborizadas, claramente conmocionado, pero con la mirada atenta y dubitativa dirigida a ella.

-Tommen…

Su voz fue como un ronco susurro. No tenía idea como continuar ni que decir. No sabía si estaba enojada u ofendida, o si le había gustado o no el beso. Por fin entendió otro error que había cometido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con él, creyéndolo siempre un niño que debía proteger y cuidar, dándole un cariño sincero, tratando de alejar todos sus sufrimientos y traumas. Pero no se había dado cuenta de los cambios y del paso del tiempo. Ahora no veía al niño por ningún lado. Estaba frente a un muchacho, ya casi un hombre, más alto que ella…y que la quería mucho.

Lo vio apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, estaban inundados de culpa y confusión. Sin decir nada Tommen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lo escucho salir pero no lo vio de lo paralizada que se había quedado. Se quedó sola en la habitación.

Exhaló todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en el pecho. Añadiéndose al dolor de cabeza ahora se adherían nuevos confusos pensamientos. No supo si quería llorar o no. Con todas sus fuerzas cerró los ojos, deseando dejar de pensar en cómo había llegado a esa desastrosa situación.

Con los sentimientos hecho añicos, se durmió deseando no despertar.

_No me matéis, ni seáis malos con Sansa. Es más, como resarcimiento, el capítulo siguiente… ¡ahora mismo a continuación!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Estaba decidida a publicar un capítulo más. Para alegría de algunos, y mía por supuesto, ¡aquí entra un poco de lo que estábamos esperando! ¡Por fin! A partir de ahora sin duda se verá un poco más de acción y sentimiento entre nuestros queridos protagonistas. _

_Saben, a mí me encantan leer (y escribir) descripciones largas como diálogos y sucesos de la vida cotidiana. Puede que a muchos les resulte pesado el capítulo, pero a mí me agrada conocer pequeñas cosas y detalles de la vida de un personaje apreciado._

_Como siempre disculpad los errores, que a veces siempre hay y no se pueden evitar._

Esa mañana no podía ser más perfecta. A pesar de continuar el invierno, el tiempo parecía brindar leves indicios de la llegada de la primavera; presentando un cielo azul y despejado con una brisa suave, un tanto helada pero refrescante, en combinación con los rayos cálidos del sol de ese día.

Observó los árboles a su alrededor. El verde oscuro de las hojas perennes de los pinos y abetos se intensificaba en contraste con las ramas desnudas de los robles y acacias. Las altas montañas en la lejanía se mostraban nítidas, con un bonito color violeta, coronados de un albo resplandeciente en las cumbres.

Tommen se había ido a explorar en dirección al rio. Sansa se sentía muy alegre porque Tyrion había preferido quedarse con ella bajo un abeto enorme. El tiempo era tan bueno que no le apetecía ir a caminar y caminar buscando nidos de águilas y madrigueras de liebres y hurones. Prefería sentarse tranquilamente en la hierba y respirar el revitalizante aire fresco del bosque.

-¿Tyrion, en serio creías que Tommen iba a aceptar animadamente tu idea de pescar en el rio con su arco a manera de práctica?- le preguntó divertida, aun recordando la cara que había puesto el niño ante la propuesta de su tío.

-No que va, lo único que quería era jugar un poco con él – respondió Tyrion con un guiño malicioso y una sonrisa, sentado entre las gruesas raíces del abeto. -. A pesar de ser excepcional con el arco sé que Tommen jamás se animaría a disparar contra un animal, ni siquiera un pez. Lo cual es contradictorio ya que come a diario a esos "pobres animalitos".

Movió negativamente la cabeza como si no comprendiera del todo a su sobrino. Tyrion llevaba puesto su jubón habitual de color negro con dos broches en el cuello en forma de leones rugientes. Aparte de ese distintivo, su indumentaria era sencilla y cómoda, sin las pretensiones que la mayoría de los señores, regentes de regiones y castillos, trataban de aparentar. Era humilde por mucho, no sin eso quitarle su gran desempeño como lord de Roca Casterly, seguro e imponente frente a sus súbditos. Sansa lo encontraba simplemente magnifico.

-Es solo un niño, mi señor- observó comprensiva-. Recuerdo una vez que Rickon se encariño con unos conejos que se criaban en el granero de las cocinas en Invernalia. Jugó toda la mañana con ellos, les puso nombres y todo. Cuando le dijeron que su destino era la cena de esa noche, se puso a llorar y patear a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos. Hubo que quitarlo a la fuerza, entre berreos y gritos, pero mi madre lo calmo en su habitación. Al final se durmió agotado de tanto berrinche. Esa noche los sirvieron en la cena. Recuerdo que Theon Greyjoy le dijo al final que era lo que estaba comiendo, aunque mi madre había prohibido categóricamente que se lo mencionaran.

Robb, Theon y Jon se congregaron alrededor de Rickon. –A que es delicioso lo que comes Rickon-, inicio Robb con una sonrisa mal disimulada bajo su expresión inocente-. Si está muy rico. -Respondió con ingenuidad el pequeño ante las tres miradas maliciosas de los chicos que esperaban un completo berrinche a continuación.

-Pues a quien te estas comiendo es a Scampi, Rickon. Un trozo del suave y peludo cuerpo del que fuera Scampi en realidad" dijo finalmente Theon con voz aterciopelada que escondía una carcajada.

Rickon lucía un poco sorprendido. Observó durante un momento su plato y a los tres chicos alternadamente. Toda la sala quedo en silencio esperando. Rickon al final se encogió de hombros ante la sorpresa de Rob, Jon y Theon.

-Sabía que ese Scampi era el más travieso de todos- dijo y dio un repentino mordisco apreciativo al trozo de pata que tenía en la mano-. También tenía que ser el más rico de todos. Bien por Scampi. -Y mi hermano se relamió con gusto mientras saboreaba al que fuera su "amigo" hace unas horas.

Tyrion se carcajeó alegremente ante la historia de Sansa. Ella también se rio porque era uno de los recuerdos más divertidos que tenia de su infancia y sus hermanos. Recuerdos hermosos que afloraron fácil y de manera espontánea en ese momento.

-Mi padre que estaba en la mesa, se rio cuando escucho las palabras de Rickon y de las caras que pusieron mis hermanos mayores y Theon. Tío Benjen también estaba allí y en medio de las risas de todos, alzó su copa y brindo por Scampi: "el mejor y más rico de todos los conejos".

-No creo que a tu madre le hiciera mucha gracia - apuntó Tyrion con una mirada analítica, amainando poco a poco su risa.

-Es cierto, no le hizo gracia. Pero mi padre dijo que era necesario que Rickon aprendiera que por mucho que le gustaran los animales, debía alimentarse de algunos de ellos si quería sobrevivir y crecer fuerte. –Sansa quedo pensativa-. A pesar de que tuviera tres años lo consideraba lo bastante mayor para que comprendiera esa contradictoria ley de supervivencia.

-El invierno se acerca. Me imagino a Lord Eddard diciendo eso en medio del salón de Invernalia.

Sansa asintió. La memoria de su padre acudió a ella. Sonrió con cariño. Cuantos bonitos recuerdos conservaba de cuando vivía en Invernalia con toda su familia.

-Ya quisiera que Tommen aprendiera eso y no hiciera tanto escándalo cuando le insinuó ir a cazar.

-Tommen es más sensible, Tyrion. En cambio Rickon siempre fue un pequeño diablillo. Y más cuando llego Peludo que era igual de inquieto y travieso que él.

-Sin embargo Tommen sabe mucho sobre animales. Apuesto que sería capaz de atraparlos con solo palabras y mimos, si quisiera. Tiene talento- Tyrion indicó reflexivamente-. Es una lástima porque si le mencionas cocinarlos seguro los suelta de inmediato. Si de él dependiera nos moriríamos de hambre-. Término bromeando con fingido desanimo.

-Es difícil encontrar una persona con las cualidades de Tommen en estos tiempos. La inocencia e ingenuidad no siempre es mala. –Sansa dudo un instante ante sus propias palabras. En los tiempos pasados sí que era bastante malo. No había más que ver su experiencia en la Fortaleza Roja en esos años terribles. Sin embargo continúo con su defensa hacia Tommen-. Es bastante encomiable que conserve su forma de ser, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Es verdad- aceptó Tyrion con una seriedad repentina después de escucharla. Caviló unos segundos-. Es todo lo contrario a lo que era su hermano, que incluso llegó a matar tres gatitos no nacidos y a su madre, a la edad de ocho años solo por ver cómo eran.

Sansa se estremeció.

-No se lo debes juzgar duramente, mi Lady. A veces las personas hacen tonterías y si no los corriges a tiempo llegan a ser peores. En parte la culpa fue de su madre y su padre al mismo tiempo- hizo una pausa-. Cersei lo consentía y Robert lo ignoraba. Con los hijos hay que tener cuidado; no creo que sea un chiste eso de criarlos.

Tyrion tenía el rostro abstraído y perdido en sus pensamientos. Sansa aprecio cuan juiciosas eran sus palabras. Ella también creía eso. Aparte de Joffrey, había muchos niños que eran igual de descontrolados que lo que había sido él. Su primo Robin era una clara muestra que los niños problema surgían en todas las familias, a causa de la influencia negativa de sus propios padres.

-¿Cómo era tu padre Tyrion? -Él la observó con sorpresa ante la pregunta. Sansa se sonrojó un poco ante su osadía pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber-. Ya sé que no era un padre muy ejemplar que digamos, pero tú no eres para nada como él…tú eres tan bueno y además tan inteligente…es decir, ¿cómo aprendiste a ser así si no fue por influencia de él?

-No soy tan bueno como dices, Sansa- Tyrion sonrió levemente ante el torpe intento de halago-. Las cosas que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida no siempre son tan loables como crees. Tú sabes algunas de ellas. –Sansa asintió. –Supongo que lo mío fue más un mecanismo de defensa lo que hizo que creara una barrera entre mi padre -y también mi hermana- y me volviera fuerte lejos de ellos. Ya sabes...incluso la hierba mala crece escondida entre los brezos.

-Tú no eres hierba mala, Tyrion…-saltó Sansa de manera inmediata.

Su esposo la atajo con un movimiento de mano para minimizar lo dicho.

–Gracias Sansa. Pero debes entender que yo era eso para mi familia en los tiempos en los que era niño. Era la deshonra viviente de la Casa Lannister. No era un ambiente muy propicio para que alguien creciera sanamente, de hecho. –Tyrion tenía el rostro sumido en los recuerdos con un ligero amago de sonrisa-. Pero siempre digo que cuando hay un lado malo, un lado bueno surge. En este caso fueron mi hermano Jaime y mi tío Gerion quienes me hicieron comprender que no todo podría ser tan malo en mi vida.

Sansa frunció levemente el ceño. Escuchar de su tío Gerion no la sorprendía, pero escuchar de Ser Jaime le provocaba una antipatía sorda e intensa. Lo que le había hecho a su hermano en complicidad con su padre no tenía perdón. O eso creía Sansa, al enterarse de esa historia de boca del propio Tyrion, sobre lo sucedido con su primera esposa Tysha. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo conteniendo sus protestas y continúo escuchando.

-Jaime era ocho años mayor que yo. Lo veía como uno de mis héroes y personas más queridas para mí. A los once, ya se había convertido en escudero de Lord Crakehall y había participado en batallas y ganado un combate a los trece. Todos lo admiraban en Roca Casterly y tenían puestas grandes esperanzas en él. Nunca me trato mal como Cersei, aun así ella lo obligara. A pesar de ser ellos muy unidos eran muy diferentes. Velo así: Cersei era el diablo, que le encantaba torturarme y Jaime por contradicción era el ángel que me protegía. Es fantástico tener un hermano así.

Mi tío por el contrario era el soñador que toda familia tiene. Era tan singular y divertido, tan en contraste con la personalidad fría de los Lannister, que provocaba las miradas de desaprobación de sus hermanos. Me sentí un poco identificado con él y creo que a él le ocurrió lo mismo conmigo. Me contaba historias de aventuras en el mar, cuentos fantásticos de las Ciudades libres, de más allá del mar Angosto y el mar del Ocaso. Los hechos reales que constituían la maravillosa historia de Poniente eran importantes para él. Él fue quien me incursionó en el mundo de leyendas de los dragones y la oscura maldición de Valyria.

Siempre que podía yo hacía una escapada a Lannisport, donde mi tío pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, en los muelles. Nadie me controlaba a los seis años porque mi padre viajaba continuamente a Desembarco del Rey y la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo me consideraban un fastidio. Así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Eso siempre y cuando, nadie se lo contara a mi padre. A veces Jaime me acompañaba, cuando volvía de Refugio Quebrado y pasaba algunas temporadas en casa.

Mi padre condenaba las acciones de mi tío. Le parecían poco dignas de un miembro de la casa Lannister. Pero él era tan libre y despreocupado que a veces se quedaba a dormir en los buques de ciertos amigos que tenía; marineros, mercantes, gente de la más variopinta clase y condición. Debo decir que en esas visitas fue en las que aprendí gran parte de un vocabulario que jamás pronunciaría frente a ti, ¿sabes?

Su sonrisa de disculpa junto con la mirada maliciosa, la hicieron sonrojarse. Tyrion expresaba en cierta manera esa imagen de tipo malo que pocas veces ella veía. Era interesante ver los miles de matices que envolvían su personalidad. Observar, aunque sea por un instante, cada uno de ellos fascinaba a Sansa.

-Una feria se había instalado en Lannisport durante una temporada en la que Jaime regreso a la Roca. Así que convencimos a nuestro tío que nos acompañara. No se negó, desde luego. Mi tío era un amante de las ferias y troupe ambulantes. Creo que en cierta manera, él también era un artista solo que a su muy propia manera. Le encantaba reír y hacer reír, era único para las actuaciones y las tomaduras de pelo, lo recuerdo bien.

Caminando colina abajo llegamos a la feria en medio de bromas de mi tío a Jaime sobre el largo de su cabello. Le decía que si se lo dejaba crecer más, se parecería a Cersei.

-Pues tú no lo tienes muy corto que digamos tío. -Se defendió Jaime a duras penas. Nunca fue muy bueno para las respuestas sagaces.

-Ya, pero yo no tengo una hermana melliza de gran parecido. Y no se te ocurra compararme con Genna, ¿eh? sobrino. Aunque casi tengamos la misma edad…y que cuando éramos niños nos vestían igual y… ¡brrr! -se estremeció y resoplo intencionadamente de manera cómica.

Nos reímos junto con él. Se divisaba a lo lejos el espejo del mar del Ocaso surcado de unas cuantas velas. Tomamos el camino que se dirigía al sur, hacia la feria. Atusándose la poblada barba rubia y la cara más seria, mi tío hizo la pregunta que se venía planteando ante las noticias de mi hermano.

-Lo que quiero saber Jaime, es porque quieres convertirte en caballero tan pronto. Tienes catorce años, ya eres un gran escudero de renombre. Podrías tomarte unos años…, no sé, para disfrutar y viajar un poco. Las espadas y batallas pueden esperar, te aseguro que hay mucho de eso en el futuro.

-Lord Summer Crakehall dice que tengo mucha capacidad, tío- dijo Jaime con gran orgullo en su voz-. Piensa ir a enfrentarse contra La Hermandad del Bosque, junto con varios otros señores y miembros de la Guardia Real y dice que si destaco podría convertirme en uno.

-¿Crees que Ser Arthur Dayne este allí, Jaime? -Pregunte con emoción ante la leyenda de la Espada del Amanecer, uno los mejores caballeros de Poniente que existían.

-Apuesto a que sí. Es una batalla importante. Esos bastardos de la hermandad ni siquiera tendrán una oportunidad contra nosotros.

Tío Gerion no dijo nada, solo dio una palmadita en el hombro a Jaime. No daba mucha importancia a los asuntos caballerescos y demás títulos. Siempre solía burlarse, incluso de mis tíos y mi padre y sus respectivos "juegos" como les decía. A mi tío Tygett, eso solía sacarlo de sus casillas.

Llegamos a la feria. Todo era algarabía y movimiento entre las tiendas ubicadas en derredor del claro de un bosque. Se habían instalado en una de las zonas verdes de Lannisport y saltimbanquis, trapecistas, gitanos caminaban descalzos en la hierba. Una gran parte de la población de los alrededores deambulaba por las carpas a los que nos unimos, curioseando y esperando encontrar cosas interesantes.

-Ojala Cersei hubiera venido. Extraño un poco a esa niña…-dijo de repente mi tío con un suspiro.

-Cersei odia las ferias tío. No hubiera venido ni aunque hubiera estado aquí.

-Además está en Desembarco del Rey junto con padre. –Puntualice sin motivo, porque deseaba poder decir en voz alta algo que me alegraba bastante. –Quiere conquistar a su príncipe dragón encantado en la capital- añadí riéndome.

-Bueno ese es el plan después de todo no –comento mi tío deteniéndose en la tienda más cercana para ver unos trucos con esferas enormes de cristal, llenas de algún liquido iridiscente, que un par de adolescentes equilibraban sobre sus cabezas. Jaime solo frunció el ceño ante la mención del compromiso de mi hermana con el príncipe Raeghar Targaryen.

-Tengo planeado visitar Desembarco del Rey después de la batalla en el Bosque Real.- anuncio Jaime mientras avanzábamos, apenas fijándose en el oso enjaulado que rugía cerca de nosotros.

-Bien, da saludos a tu padre y hermana de mi parte. Con un rey tan loco como el que tenemos me imagino que Tywin no la pasara del todo bien- se rio un poco-; sin embargo siempre le gusto eso de gobernar con mano de hierro. Pero temo por tu hermana. Es una ciudad tan peligrosa y horrible Desembarco del Rey y tu hermana es incauta, tan joven y hermosa como un sol…

-Será todo lo hermosa que dices, pero Cersei se parece más a una oveja cada vez que viene, si sigue peinándose con ese estilo de la capital- señale con rabia de que mi tío cayera encantado ante los falsos modales que mi hermana interpretaba ante él. Ese era el único defecto que le encontraba. Tío Gerion se carcajeo y Jaime después de un rato esbozó una sonrisa. Habíamos llegado a la zona de trapecios en los que los componentes de una compañía realizaban unas rutinas de entrenamiento contorsionando sus flexibles cuerpos.

-Oye Tyrion, te apuesto a que no puedes caminar por la cuerda de equilibrismo –me dijo mi tío con un guiño, mientras observábamos a un chiquillo de unos doce años, cruzar una cuerda gruesa, de cinco metros de largo extendida entre dos postes, con las manos alzadas a ambos lados sin mirar abajo. Estaba a unos tres metros por encima del suelo.

-Que me vas a dar a cambio- pregunte interesado en lo que podría ganar si lo hacía. Jaime solo movió la cabeza con desaprobación de que desperdiciáramos el tiempo en esas frivolidades, como habría dicho él.

-Hace tiempo que has echado el ojo a mi libro de Lomas Pasolargo: "Maravillas" y "Maravillas creadas por el hombre". –Me sonrió-. Si te atreves a subir a la cuerda te lo doy.

-Así que ese libro te lo regalo tu tío, Tyrion. - Interrumpió Sansa tomada por sorpresa, recordando el libro que estaba en el solar de su dormitorio. Maravillas creadas por el hombre estaba allí, ante su vista y ella ni siquiera se había interesado en ese volumen-. Porque no me lo dijiste antes, le hubiera echado un vistazo ya. Debe ser interesante.

-Bueno, tu interés hasta hace poco eran los libros de fantasía y dragones, claro. Si ya se te acabo la fiebre de los dragones podremos verlo esta noche. Si quieres. Es un libro enorme y conviene que te indique que pasajes podrías encontrar más interesantes.

El interés de Sansa creció. Hubiera añadido algo, pero continuar escuchando el relato de Tyrion la emocionaba aún más. Su manera de contar historias era magnifica, intrigante y única. Era una de las cosas favoritas que tenia de Tyrion.

Tras una pausa prosiguió con su historia.

-Como decía, ese libro era maravilloso para mí, cuando era niño. Enorme, tapujado en cuero, con remaches de latón en las esquinas. Las letras de la tapa en brillante color negro. Recuerdo que apenas si podía abrir el libro con lo pequeño que era. Era un premio estupendo. Bien valía el riesgo de romperme la cabeza por ganar un libro así.

-De acuerdo, tú lo has querido tío, lo haré y tendrás que cumplir tu promesa.

-No hagas tonterías, Tyrion. Te puedes lastimar. –Ni siquiera la voz calmada de mi hermano iba a detenerme. -Es muy alto para ti.

-También lo es para ti, que no eres un gigante.

-Cierto, pero yo podría hacerlo más fácilmente, ya que soy más alto- bufo Jaime contrariado.

-Déjense de peleas chicos. Si te atreves tú también Jaime, me tendrás que decir que quieres ya que yo solo tengo libros. Pero si quieres algo no tienes más que pedirlo.

Jaime resopló. Desvió la mirada y nos siguió, sin participar de nuestro entusiasmo, mientras nos dirigíamos a la base de uno de los postes que sostenía la cuerda.

Tengo que decir que estaba bastante alto. Vi al chico anterior bajar descolgándose con las manos y caer de manera especial sobre los pies, para rodar gimnásticamente sobre la hierba. Me puse nervioso ante lo que representaría el hecho que me cayera. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podría ser tan difícil si no miraba abajo y yo estaba decidido. Quería lograrlo.

Me quite los zapatos y con una última mirada a mi impulsor, empecé a escalar por los travesaños del palo. Me dolieron las manos ante el esfuerzo de aferrarme a un travesaño e impulsarme para llegar al otro. Era demasiado, demasiado pequeño, eso se debería ver a leguas. Al fin llegue a la cima y con una sonrisa de triunfo mire a mi tío.

El vértigo se apodero de mí. No debí haber hecho eso. El viento agito mis cabellos y me balanceó. Con prisa mis manos se aferraron a la madera. Ante mí, ahora solo se extendía una delgada línea, sobre la cual tendría que avanzar para lograr mi objetivo. Los riesgos y peligros estaban a los lados y por debajo de mí sí me caía. Sí. Existía la posibilidad de que cayera. Tenía que ser consciente de eso.

-Ánimo Tyrion, el primer paso siempre es el más difícil, ya te lo he dicho. Atrévete a dar ese paso, hijo.

Las palabras de mi tío me sonaron lejanas pero certeras. Empezar siempre era difícil, era lo que siempre decía él. Lo vi dándome ánimos con las manos y la cabeza mientras mi hermano, tenso como la cuerda que tocaban mis pies, cruzaba los brazos y me observaba con los ojos atentos y preocupados.

Solté la madera. Inicie como había visto al niño hace rato. Extendí los brazos. Con un paso dubitativo di el primero. Pise la cuerda que estaba dura bajo mis plantas. Muy dura. Pero mis pies eran tan pequeños que casi constituía una ventaja. Sonreí nerviosamente. Era hora de dejar la base fija del tocón y llevar mi pie al frente del que ya estaba en marcha. Con un respiro hondo lo hice.

Con los dos pies sobre la cuerda y sobre el vacío, de repente me di cuenta que era algo fácil. No lo sé…Fue como si algo en mi mente y cuerpo me dijera que podía hacerlo. No era pesado, era pequeño y ciertamente ágil. Era solo cuestión de decidirme, mantener el equilibrio y hacerlo. Avancé sin ser capaz de creerlo yo mismo. Moviendo las manos, avance poco a poco conteniendo el aliento.

Escuche abajo a mi tío hablar con alguien que se acercó a él. Tenía la apariencia de ser el encargado de los trapecios. Tal vez le dijera que no podía hacer esas cosas sin permiso. Pero después se quedó viendo al igual que muchos otros que pasaban por allí.

Quise reírme. Imaginé que todos se asombrarían de ver al raro hijo de los Lannister lograr una hazaña de equilibrismo a la primera. Así le demostraría a mi padre que no era tan inútil y despreciable como él pensaba y como los demás lo hacían. Ya iba por la mitad de la cuerda y me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo. Vaya lección les daría a todos los que me menospreciaban.

Una ráfaga de viento se levantó de repente, azotó mi cuerpo y agito la cuerda. Creo que grite dentro de mi boca porque mi cuerpo bamboleo de un lado al otro. Pensé que iba a caer, pero me concentre en calmarme para estabilizarme. Si caía estaba seguro que me mataría. Pero fue en ese momento cuando vi a Jaime justo debajo de mi con los brazos extendidos, como si al momento de la ráfaga él hubiera corrido para cogerme si me venía abajo. Vi su mirada dura ante las exhalaciones y ciertas risas que se añadieron a la bulla de la muchedumbre que ya se había formado.

Agradecí en silencio a mi hermano. No iba a morir si caía. Jaime, valiente como siempre me protegía. Pero no quería decepcionarlo ni tampoco a mi tío. Faltaba tan poco. Me esforcé por continuar con más cuidado esta vez sin abusar de la confianza. Puse todos mis sentidos en el tramo que faltaba, concentrado completamente para no cometer otro error. Y la cuerda de pronto acabo y sentí los pies en la madera y mis manos en el poste del otro extremo.

No pude decir cuan feliz me sentí. Euforia completa y emoción me inundaban. Escuché aplausos y vítores que me siguieron mientras bajaba por los travesaños. Mi tío me esperaba al final y me cargo para luego revolverme el pelo depositándome en el suelo.

-Bien hecho Tyrion, lo lograste, estoy orgulloso de ti. –Me miró con confianza como si supiera desde siempre que iba a tener éxito.

-Me gane el libro, ¿verdad?- el resuello y agitación se notaba en mi voz.

Me miró con aprecio. –Claro que sí.

Feliz, mire a Jaime a mi lado. Lucia enojado todavía, por la preocupación que le había hecho pasar, pero alegre de lo que había logrado.

-Creo que Cersei tiene razón. Eres un pequeño monito…-lo dijo sin mala intención sonriéndome-; eso fue muy valiente Tyrion y muy impresionante.

Empezamos a alejarnos del gentío que ya se desperdigaba. Un hombre extraño con aires de marinero, todo de negro, con un cuervo disecado en el sombrero enorme, se acercó a mi tío.

-Señor tiene un interesante y talentoso chiquillo en su poder –los ojos le brillaban con ambición bajo unas cejas duras y gruesas-. Me dedico a encontrar fenómenos y demás tesoros no descubiertos y se sacar provecho de ellos, ese es mi negocio. Sería muy famoso en las presentaciones en las cortes de Pentos, ¿sabe? Si quisiera vendérmelo pienso ofrecerle mucho dinero por él.

Jaime se indignó mucho. Puso la mano en su espada que siempre llevaba con él y con gesto amenazante al hombre lo encaró.

-¡Como te atreves insolente idiota!…él es mi hermano y el hijo de Tywin Lannister señor de Roca Casterly.

Yo estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me moleste por el insulto. El hombre se puso a temblar ante la mirada feroz de Jaime y pidió disculpas por el error. Mi tío solo se quedó pensativo y a modo de broma dijo.

-Sin duda tiene talento para más cosas que solo eso le aseguro, es muy inteligente. Sería una estupenda inversión este pequeño diablillo…-me miro arqueando las cejas-. Lo vendería pero su padre me mataría, seguro. –Puso una expresión de tristeza chistosa y añadió con gesto contrariado moviendo la cabeza-. En fin, me tengo que conformar con ver a mis sobrinos surgir, sin producirme nada de dinero…

Me reí con fuerza al igual que mi tío, pero Jaime aún estaba mascullando cuando el hombre se marchó dirigiéndonos miradas recelosas tras él.

-Que se ha creído ese bellaco. No era de por aquí, eso es seguro. Como se atreve a decir semejante cosa.

-Siempre hay idiotas como él en el mundo; tú deberías saberlo más que nadie Jaime. Pero me alegra que defiendas a tu hermano pequeño. Aunque Tyrion sabe que no se debe hacer caso a todo lo que se diga de uno y es mejor tomarse las cosas con diversión. Usar la inteligencia contra los estúpidos, es lo que siempre digo.

-No debiste animarlo a hacer eso, tío- añadió mi hermano de camino a casa, en medio de un griterío en las tiendas de una troupe que iniciaba su sesión de teatro vespertina–. Padre se enterará y sin duda se enfadara con Tyrion y con nosotros dos.

-¡Bah!, temes mucho a tu padre Jaime. Él está más ocupado jugando a ser la mano del Rey que para venir a ocuparse de estos asuntos. -Mi tío agito la mano e hizo un gesto obsceno de rebeldía-. Además todo esto sirvió si les he enseñado algo a los dos, por lo menos.

-A mí me ha enseñado que puedo ganar libros haciendo más cosas arriesgadas como esas- dije haciéndome el listo.

-No me digas que incluso tenía enseñanza esa locura- pregunto Jaime con ironía.

-Claro que sí. No iba a arriesgar la vida de Tyrion en vano, que creías. -Se hizo el ofendido aunque creo que en parte fue real su compunción.

-¿Entonces, cuál fue?- cuestione con interés.

Mi tío se detuvo para permitirme ponerme los zapatos una vez estuvimos lejos de la feria.

-Tyrion, dime una cosa. ¿Sufriste mucho para llegar al otro lado de la cuerda?

Decidí ser sincero. –Sí, un poco, me dolieron los pies y me dio vueltas la cabeza pero quería cumplir mi objetivo para ganar el libro.

-Y dirías que tuviste miedo y te desanimaste a mitad de camino cuando casi caíste…

-Casi me caigo por una estúpida ráfaga de viento. –gruñí, pero ante la mirada escudriñadora de mi tío, al final tuve que aceptar. –Me desconcentre y pensé que iba a caer y morir… pero Jaime estaba abajo cuando mire.

Le sonreí a mi hermano y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Luego me concentré y no permití confiarme demasiado y así logre llegar al otro lado.

-Pero después de todas las dificultades y peligros… ¿qué sentiste cuando llegaste al final?

-Me sentí muy, muy feliz.

Mi tío sonrió con cariño y se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Esa es la vida Tyrion. La vida es como una serie de cuerdas interminables en la que tienes que mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Duele atravesar y continuar el camino pero es el único que puedes seguir. A veces nos equivocamos y corremos el peligro de caer en ciertas vejaciones o tentaciones insulsas que no valen la pena. O nos confiamos demasiado creyendo que hacemos lo correcto pero el tambaleo nos indica que hay algo que estamos olvidando como los más básicos principios. Y sí. Puedes caer pero encontrarte con que no estás solo y puedes encontrar ayuda para levantarte –miro con cariño a Jaime a mi lado –. Pero no siempre es así. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Es por eso que en el camino de la vida tenemos que valernos de nuestra mente para no permitirnos perder la concentración. La vida es difícil en estos tiempos, lamentablemente, así que inevitablemente tenemos que estar preparados para afrontarla con inteligencia, valor, fuerza y honor. Solo así lograremos llegar a una de las metas.

-¿Y cuál es esa meta tío?- pregunte lleno de curiosidad. Jaime mismo observaba con avidez a nuestro tío, como si fuera a desvelar el secreto del sentido de la vida.

-Lo que sentiste Tyrion. Felicidad. Es el único motivo por el que estamos vivos. Busca tu felicidad Tyrion. Tú también Jaime. Conseguirla es tan fácil si siguen los pasos de la cuerda. Busquen cada uno su pedacito de felicidad. Y les aseguro que eso no se encuentra en las cosas materiales. Difícilmente. Lo más importante es el corazón y lo que este siente. Él les indicara cuál es su verdadera fuente de felicidad.

-¿Te refieres al amor tío? –Jaime tenia duda en la voz –, padre dice que el amor en estos tiempos es estúpido e inaceptable entre los grandes señores de Poniente.

-Tu padre habla como un amargado Jaime, trata de gobernar y hacer su voluntad que olvida cosas más importantes que ese tonto trono de Hierro. Pero supongo que encumbrar a la casa Lannister demuestra un poco de cariño hacia nosotros. No lo sé. –Movió la cabeza con desasosiego- es lo que quiero creer, digo es mi hermano mayor, ¿no?

Yo me quede pensativo. Buscar la felicidad. Eso era muy bonito…pero para alguien como yo eso se veía imposible. Era pequeño y deformado, con el mundo demasiado grande ante mí que parecía odiar a las personas como yo.

-Tío, ¿crees que alguien como yo pueda encontrar la felicidad alguna vez?

-Tyrion, claro que sí. Y para confirmarlo está el hecho que te arriesgaste a subir a la cuerda porque viste tu objetivo al alcance de tus esfuerzos. No sabias como hacerlo y nunca antes lo habías hecho, pero lo hiciste. Subiste a la cuerda y eso fue suficiente. ¿O no recuerdas que únicamente en eso consistía el trato? Yo dije subir, no dije nada de atravesar. –Se rio ante nuestros rostros estupefactos -. Ya por el hecho de subir te hubiera dado el libro porque te arriesgaste y eso se debe hacer en la vida. Debes temer a la caída pero no por eso acobárdate. Luego todo viene, fácil o difícil, pero viene: los problemas, penas, dudas, alegrías, anécdotas…y tras todo se encuentra la felicidad. Si te arriesgas a dar el paso, tus esfuerzos siempre se verán recompensados.

Era la primera vez que lo veíamos hablar tan seriamente y con la mirada tan compasiva al vernos, como si supiera por lo que íbamos a pasar en el futuro, en nuestras vidas. Allí me explique el hecho de que quería que mi hermana también escuchara esa enseñanza. Estaba dejándonos su impresión del mundo y expresando lo que deseaba que nosotros alcanzáramos. Felicidad.

Se hizo una pausa. Tyrion quedó callado, recordando esos momentos de su niñez con un gesto de aprecio y felicidad. Sansa lo miró entre conmovida y extasiada tras finalizar la bella historia. El sol estaba ya bastante alto, pero la copa del árbol los cubría. Sin embargo algunos rayos se colaban entre las hojas tocando el pelo de Tyrion, lanzando destellos dorados a su alrededor.

Con una sonrisa, la observó frente a él. -¿Ves a lo que quiero llegar, Sansa? Un ejemplo paterno si lo tuve, pero no vino precisamente de mi padre- tomó su mano con suavidad, como queriendo transmitirle y que comprendiera el aprecio que sentía por su tío Gerion desaparecido, e incluso por su hermano, ahora también desaparecido-. Cuando una puerta se cierra otras aparecen y a veces son mucho mejor que la que se cerró y no conviene olvidar nunca como llegar a esa puerta.

Sansa asintió. Ella lo sabía. O creía saber. Estaba segura que Tyrion era esa puerta que se había abierto para ella cuando todas las demás se cerraron. Cuando su mundo se desmoronaba y sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado. ¿Había encontrado su rinconcito de felicidad, también? ¿Y él…lo había encontrado? Deseaba desesperadamente formular esas preguntas en voz alta.

Pero no pudo decir nada. Solo se dedicó a verlo con un inmenso cariño y admiración y algo resonando fuertemente en su pecho. Tyrion también se le quedó viendo, con una ligera sonrisa mezclada con lo que parecía nerviosismo y algo más que no pudo identificar, ante su directa mirada un poco impropia de una dama. Pero no podía dejar de verlo. No sentía miedo ni pena. Se sentía tan en paz, tan tranquila con el mundo, rodeada de la naturaleza apacible, allí, en frente de su esposo…

Empezó a ver borroso. Como si los contornos de su visión se difuminaran. Pero seguía pensando en lo afortunada que era. No había Stark ni había Lannister en ese bosque de alguna parte del mundo. No dudas, no rencores. Solo estaban ellos dos. Podía ver su hermoso cabello cayendo en rizos dorados sobre su frente. Las cicatrices de su rostro tenían un aspecto menos aterrador bajo las luces del bosque mismo. Vio una mirada de aprensión en sus ojos cautivantes, tanto el negro y el verde, ante su mayor cercanía.

Descendió la mirada a su boca. Con un deseo repentino y desconocido quiso poder acercarse a ellos. Con un arrebato indescriptible deseaba saber el sabor de sus labios. Porque no lo conocía.

Era consciente del latido fuerte de su corazón que le impulsaba a eso. Le pareció un tanto inadecuado pero se inclinó hacia él, apoyando las manos en las raíces del árbol a ambos lados de Tyrion. Sintió su respiración sobre ella y con su propio aliento agitado chocando contra él, cerró los ojos.

Pasó el tiempo. No lo besaba, ni él la besaba, a pesar de su claro mensaje. Pudieron pasar horas o segundos, el tiempo no existía en ese borrón verde y azul. Abrió los ojos para verlo mirarla tranquilamente aunque con tristeza.

-Sansa, no podemos hacer esto.- el tono de su voz era normal aunque apenado.

Un poco molesta por su impasibilidad, pero desesperada por sentirlo, no se separó ni un milímetro, mordiéndose los labios al preguntar.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposo…Se supone que puedes besarme cuando quieras y yo puedo besarte si quiero…y es lo que quiero ahora…

Tyrion hizo una mueca más triste. Compasivo pero con cierto gesto analítico.

-No podemos, porque esto es un sueño.

-¿Cómo? Por supuesto que no.

-Mira a tu alrededor Sansa.

Sansa a regañadientes le hizo caso. No veía nada de lo que se suponía debía estar ahí. Estaba todo oscuro con un único haz de luz encima de ellos que se cerraba lentamente. Sin embargo aún podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas con el viento y percibía el temblor de la luz entre los árboles. Parpadeó confusa.

Tenía razón. El bosque había cambiado para desaparecer por completo. Ni siquiera sentía el suelo debajo de ella.

Sorprendida miro de nuevo a Tyrion que la observaba con curiosidad. – ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Bueno, es tu sueño Sansa, se mucho menos que tú como llegamos aquí; lo único que sé es que no es real.

-Pero lo que hablamos…lo que me contaste es verdad. Sucedió. Lo recuerdo. Podemos llamar a Tommen, él nos dirá que es real…debe estar junto al rio.

-Lo de hace un momento fue real Sansa. Sí pasó –puso un gesto de concentración como si buscara una explicación. Sansa estaba inquieta y atormentada con su tranquilidad-. Yo creo que mientras dormías, recordaste este momento de nuestras vidas y en algún instante, tu sueño se convirtió en un sueño realmente. Me aventuro a suponer que fue cuando todo empezó a difuminar…hasta a mí me pareció raro.

Fue como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Sansa se encontraba completamente afligida y descorazonada por dentro. Lo que sentía, lo que quiso hacer con tanto deseo… ¿nunca había pasado en realidad? Las ganas de besar a Tyrion sintiendo el golpeteo furioso de su corazón… ¡¿había sido real o no?!

-¡Pero yo quiero besarte! –Dijo con desesperación, acercándose a él para tocarlo y ver que era real y tangible, mientras la oscuridad se iba acentuando y el haz de luz vacilaba haciéndose más tenue cada vez-. Por favor…Fue real lo que sentí y lo que siento, en serio… ¡Tienes que creerme Tyrion…!

-Calma pequeña…-eso fue como una bofetada con guante blanco para Sansa-. Mira, no podemos hacer esto porque nunca paso. Si me besaras ahora no sentirías que me estas besando porque nunca sucedió.

-Puedo besarte ahora…

-No sería real, querida Sansa. Lo siento…pero no creo que quisieras algo así ¿verdad?

-¡Porque no puedo besarte Tyrion!- casi grito, derramando unas lágrimas que no aparecían en sus mejillas, con la tristeza inundando su alma. Completamente conmocionada empezaba a perder la nitidez de su rostro.

-No lo sé pequeña…-el Tyrion de sus sueños lucía genuinamente apenado-. Lo siento…pero creo que eso no depende de mí. Pero podrías averiguarlo preguntándome cuando despiertes…

Tyrion vaciló un poco al decir eso. Elevó la mano como queriendo tocar su mejilla y consolarla, pero la luz murió de repente y todo desapareció en la oscuridad.

_Así que… ¿qué les pareció? No es mucho un sueño, pero para empezar está bien. Ahora al menos Sansa tendrá muchas preguntas que hacer, con un corazón cada vez más espabilado y ansioso por saber…_

_Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa se despertó intranquila y aterida de frío. Sentía la cabeza embotada y sintió el martilleante dolor de cabeza con más insistencia que antes.

En realidad todo había sido un sueño.

Un plácido recuerdo de hace poco más de un año había dado paso a una pesadilla. Su respiración agitada, la sensación de miedo y opresión en su interior eran características propias de las crueles y amargas pesadillas. La desesperación que sintió al final del sueño ante la imposibilidad de sus deseos, aun hacía onda mella en su mente.

No pudo evitarlo. Al verse tan sola y patética en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación que no era la suya; completamente abrumada, se permitió llorar en silencio.

La mayoría eran lágrimas frustradas del sueño, las cuales se deslizaban lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas para acabar en la almohada. Otras eran producto de lo sucedido en el salón de la Galería Dorada y lo sucedido con Tommen. Otras eran lágrimas más intensas, fruto de varios sentimientos que empezaban a carcomer su ser. No los identificó con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Sin embargo las sentía allí, aferrándose y poniéndose cómodas para atormentarla de ahora en adelante…

* * *

Era una verdadera chiquilla.

No encontraba otra palabra para definirse.

También se le ocurría la definición "desvergonzada" que podría otorgársele, por ojos externos a su situación, si la vieran recorrer los pasillos de Roca Casterly con prisa hacia su propia habitación; con el mismo vestido del día anterior, tras pasar la noche en quién sabe dónde.

Las luces pálidas del alba iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente. El silencio reinaba en el castillo pero Sansa sabía que la servidumbre estaría iniciando sus actividades y las cocinas estarían ya encendidas.

Había dejado la habitación de Tommen inmediatamente después que su estúpido llanto cesara y con rabia se dijo que nada ganaba llorando por una pesadilla.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con nadie en su camino, llegó a su habitación al fin. Como una exhalación entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se paralizó ante su acción precipitada. Un temblor y miedo la recorrió al ser consciente que Tyrion debía estar allí… ¿Cómo explicaría su aspecto ante su esposo? ¿Qué le diría? No se había detenido a pensar en eso. Simplemente había brincado de la cama de Tommen, imaginando lo que diría cualquiera que la viera salir del cuarto del chico. Era consciente que después de ese beso ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos, ahora que no podría ver a Tommen como un niño nunca más.

Cerró los ojos, agobiada, por un instante.

Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y gran parte era culpa de ella, por tratar de manera incorrecta a Tommen y a Tyrion, respectivamente: a Tommen, por darle demasiado cariño sin tomar en cuenta su edad y a Tyrion por tratarlo más como amigo y protector y menos como correspondía a un esposo.

Las cosas debían cambiar. Debía dejar la tristeza y culpa a un lado y actuar como debía, por primera vez.

_Tengo que solucionar esto…puedo hacerlo._

Con resolución, soltó la perilla y se giró para ver el cuarto y la cama vacía. No se sorprendió. Tyrion no solía dormir bien y despertaba temprano siempre. El solar era un lugar que usaba en las primeras horas de la mañana para leer o escribir, cuando la claridad del nuevo día se reflejaba en las aguas azules del mar del ocaso y penetraba por los ventanales del balcón.

Dirigió sus pasos allí, automáticamente. El calor se fue apoderando de sus mejillas mientras su mente barajaba las opciones de por dónde empezar.

No se atrevía a confesarle que había escuchado a escondidas la reunión de la que la habían sacado con cierta alevosía, cortesía de Lady Genna. Solo conseguiría darle cierta razón a la señora Lannister y confirmar su inmadurez contando la ridícula escena de haberse escondido en el balcón de música con un niñ…con Tommen.

Hacerse la desentendida quizá fuera lo mejor. De todas maneras, Tyrion le había prometido hablar con ella. Sin duda le referiría el asunto de Ser Jaime, Tommen…

…su probable alejamiento como señor de Roca Casterly. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin estremecerse y sentirse fatal ante la idea de haber provocado ella misma toda esa situación.

Tal vez podría disuadirlo de alguna manera y lograr que se quedaran allí, en la Roca, si le aseguraba que podrían tener un hijo si lo intentaban. Sansa estrujo sus manos con fuerza. Estaba decidida a intentarlo y cumplir con su deber. Tommen no estaba para nada inclinado hacia ese puesto y los abanderados sin duda estarían más seguros si el heredero fuera hijo de Tyrion.

Y de ella, claro.

Sin ser consciente de ello, una sonrisa asomó la comisura de sus labios, con cierta ilusión y timidez ante la idea de tener un hijo con Tyrion.

Las vaporosas cortinas de seda se elevaron con suavidad cuando se deslizó a través de ellas para ingresar en el solar.

Por supuesto él estaba allí; con una camisa limpia y los calzones y las botas ya calzadas. Sentado frente a la mesa redonda, repleta de libros y rollos que apenas quedaba un pedacito de superficie libre, donde se posaban pedazos de pergaminos extendidos, unos cuantos sobres, un tintero y una pluma.

Con los pies colgando, Tyrion estaba escribiendo con rapidez, sobre una amarillenta hoja, con su estilizada y hermosa letra. Se veía sumamente concentrado pero levanto la vista ante su presencia.

Arqueo las cejas con familiaridad y le sonrió con una mueca torcida que intensifico la notoriedad de sus cicatrices sobretodo de la nariz.

Sansa sintió una agitación en el pecho y se ruborizó levemente. Al verlo recibirla con esa sonrisa, recordó su sueño y el momento donde el deseo de acercarse a él fue tan grande e intenso. Lo insoportablemente desesperada que había estado por tocarlo con sus labios…

Bajo los ojos azorada y confundida.

-Vaya, buenos días, Sansa. ¿Acaso has despertado del lado equivocado de la cama?

El humor en el tono de Tyrion la desconcertó. Lo miró sin comprender a que se refería. Tyrion sonrió más amablemente, señalándola con una ligera inclinación.

-Dudo que ese vestido vuelva a ser el de antes con lo arrugado que esta…

El vestido. Lo había olvidado. Sansa descendió la vista a su atuendo para encontrarlo totalmente arruinado e impresentable; tras quedarse dormida con el puesto por la noche. Con presteza trato de alisar las imposibles e innumerables arrugas de la seda, antaño lisa y suave y ahora tremendamente estropeada. Era inútil.

De repente se detuvo, pensando en la posibilidad que su cabello estuviera igual o peor que la prenda. En su precipitación, no se había mirado ni una vez a un espejo desde que había despertado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Una enorme vergüenza se reflejó con el furioso sonrojo de su rostro. El almiar que noto en su pelo rojo, seguramente la hacía parecer como si se hubiera revolcado en la cama. La sola idea, tal y como sonaba, la horrorizó en cierta manera.

Tyrion se dio cuenta en el cambio de semblante de Sansa. Sin duda creyó haber sido demasiado directo con la broma, porque corrigió rápidamente.

–Lo que quería decir es que ese vestido era uno de los más bonitos que tenías. Eran unos bellos colores….es lamentable que se haya estropeado. -Al ver que no lograba nada, trato de buscar más cosas que decir, dejando la pluma y moviendo las manos enfáticamente–. Además no te ves mal, Sansa. Para nada. Creo que te da un aire interesante…atrevido, se podría decir. – Tyrion se veía cada vez más en apuros y apenado sin saber que más añadir para cambiar el semblante cada vez más angustiado de Sansa –te ves muy bien…sólo que nunca te había visto en esa faceta…

Sansa cerró los ojos apenada. No quería demostrar que esas inofensivas e ingenuas palabras le hacían daño de una manera que Tyrion no podía imaginarse, pero sin tener culpa en ello.

Toda estaba dentro de ella. Lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Tommen sin duda la perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no le parecía prudente contarle eso a Tyrion por el momento. No hasta que hubiera hablado con Tommen mismo.

-No se preocupe, mi señor –dijo Sansa con voz forzadamente ecuánime. No recordaba haberse movido tanto mientras dormía-. Tuve algunas contingencias que dejaron en estas condiciones mi vestido…

-Sí, esas cosas pasan. –respondió Tyrion bonachonamente, aliviado de no haber metido la pata–. Recuerdo tantas veces cuando yo era joven. Me refiero a eso de quedarse dormido con la ropa en ciertas ocasiones. Es una gran manera de echar a perder hermosas prendas, efectivamente.

Tyrion se quedó mirando el vacío un momento, rememorando sin duda esas ocasiones a las que se refería. Sansa no quiso imaginárselas y sin saber por qué, se le estrujo el estómago sintiendo cierto disgusto. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente como si alejara una bandada de molestos pájaros. Respiró profundamente para iniciar la conversación que ansiaba tener con él.

-Tyrion…tenemos que hablar.

Él la observó con curiosidad un rato y su gesto paso de la tranquilidad a una más aprensivo. Hizo un gesto afirmativo girando en su silla para verla de frente.

-Es cierto. Sé que te prometí que hablaríamos, Sansa. Es importante, lo sé, pero no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado. –Sansa lo miró con incredulidad y asombro. ¿Que no era importante? ¡Si se estaba jugando su puesto como señor de Roca Casterly! ¿Cómo eso no podía ser importante?

-En serio- continúo Tyrion, sin saber que Sansa estaba enterada de más cosas de lo que creía. Estaba mirándola con la misma expresión que si le contara que planeaba una excursión al campo y deseaba amenizarlos con pastelillos de limón-. Son solo pequeños detalles que debemos aclarar. Ciertos cambios necesarios.

-Sí, de eso quiero hablar- interrumpió Sansa, impaciente ante el tono casi paternal en la voz de Tyrion-. Pero también de otras cosas. Anoche…

-Sé que querías estar presente, Sansa. Mi tía fue innecesariamente caustica contigo. -Por lo menos Tyrion revelaba un gesto de reprobación y disculpa ante lo sucedido en la cena-. Tenemos ciertos problemas con algunos abanderados. Es el motivo por el que los señores de Kayce y Marcaceniza acudieron ciertamente preocupados. En mi opinión la situación es todavía incierta; pero si aconteciera algo tengo un plan que creo solucionara todo eficientemente. –El rostro de Tyrion sin duda quería transmitirle seguridad pero a Sansa solo le resultaba angustiosamente desconcertante-. No debes agobiarte por temas sin sentido, no tiene caso que te preocupes.

-Pero Tyrion- dijo Sansa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y acercándose un poco-, me parece que es necesario que yo participe en ese tipo de reuniones…es decir, soy la señora del castillo…soy tu esposa.

Tyrion la observó un tanto impresionado. Sansa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un bufido de exasperación. Era la primera vez que ella mostraba interés en esos temas, sí; pero Tyrion la miraba como si hubiera olvidado por completo el detalle de que ella era su esposa. Se recompuso y nuevamente la miró con la condescendencia de siempre, que estaba a punto de volver loca a Sansa.

-Por supuesto, mi Lady- contestó Tyrion a secas con una voz extraña. Se bajó de su asiento y se acercó a ella; amablemente la tomó de la mano elevando el rostro para verla-. Yo te cubrí bajo una capa y jure que te protegería y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, Sansa. – Ella agradeció el contacto de sus manos, pequeñas y fuertes, que la calmaron un poco. Sintió su mirada atravesarla y trato de descifrar esos enigmáticos ojos que decían algo que no lograba captar.

Reflexionó que ese sería el momento perfecto para decir o hacer algo…Pero se sentía sumamente nerviosa y él lucia tan impasible…

_¿Qué es lo que siento yo y qué es lo que siente él? ¿Porque veo tanta diferencia?_

Se escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, con la voz suave de Calei llamarla a continuación. Sansa sufrió un gran desencanto al ver su oportunidad interrumpida. Sin duda el sol ya estaría iluminando con más fuerza y los habitantes del castillo estarían despertando del letargo de la noche.

Se suponía que ella debía ir a disponer las actividades de ese día, encargar la comida en las cocinas y atender a sus nuevos y repentinos invitados.

-Te propongo que hablemos en la tarde, Sansa- dijo Tyrion disculpándose, soltando su mano y alejándose de ella. El cambio de ambiente se notó, tanto como si se rompiera un cristal invisible-. Necesito enviar estas cartas urgentemente. Después tengo que hablar con Areo sobre los puestos de guardia. Además Lord Kenning partirá hoy por la mañana, tengo que hablar con él antes que se marche. –Dándole la espalda, tomó el montón de pergaminos de la mesa. –Y Lord Marbrand quiere tratar algunos asuntos de tierras en Marcaceniza. Una fruslería sin duda, de lo que querrá contarme será de sus vivencias y problemas con sus vecinos feudales…- su esposo hizo un gesto de incordio.

Tyrion se dirigió a la estancia de la habitación. Calei saludo e hizo una reverencia cortes. Tyrion le hizo un gesto y preguntó por Podrick. Luego, tomo su jubón rojo en un brazo y empezó a buscar el broche dorado de la familia que siempre se ponía.

Sansa atravesó lentamente las cortinas con el corazón compungido, apenas notando lo que él hacía.

Pequeño como siempre se detuvo ante ella y le dirigió una sonrisa apacible pero de alguna manera artificial. ¿Acaso siempre se comportaría así con ella, como si no sucediera nada malo a su alrededor? Como si estuvieran en un mundo diferente donde su único objetivo fuera mantenerla cómoda y… ¿apartada?

No sabía que pensar. Pero antes de que se fuera, se animó a preguntar una de las miles de preguntas que tenía rondándole la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a preguntar dónde he dormido, Tyrion?- la voz le salió con más dureza y resentimiento de la que pretendía. Noto un leve movimiento en el cuerpo de su doncella al verla con el pelo revuelto y la manera más impresentable que alguna vez había mostrado. No le importaba.

-Ah, sí. -Tyrion ciertamente lució confuso y frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la extraña pregunta-. Supongo que en el cuarto de los niños ¿no? Apuesto que Janei te rogó que durmieras con ella. –La miró valorativamente y de repente su rostro cambio a un gesto diferente, más suave y feliz-. No la culpo. Es bastante agradable dormir a tu lado…

Tyrion se sobresaltó, y callo de repente como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable. El anterior gesto se borró completamente sustituyéndolo por uno entre la vergüenza y la culpa pero de alguna manera indescifrable.

–Discúlpame ahora, mi lady- dijo y se marchó precipitadamente, dejándola en cierta forma, más confusa que antes.

_Gracias por pasarse a leer, espero que les haya gustado. Si les place, hacédmelo saber, por favor _:-D


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo publicado casi inmediatamente después del anterior. No sé si marcho lento o qué; pero me parece apropiado que todo transcurra con coherencia, por lo tanto gradualmente. Ya sé que Sansa aún está en el limbo de los sentimientos y Tyrion ni siquiera muestra algo más allá de esa relación platónica que se ha creado entre ellos. Con lo de Tommen y la renuencia de su esposo, Sansa se verá más perdida que nunca, como se evidenciara en los siguientes capítulos. De alguna manera todo se resolverá…;)_

_Saludos y mil gracias a todos los que se pasan por la lectura, son seguidores o me han dejado reviews. Lo aprecio de aquí hasta las sombrías y misteriosas tierras de Asshai._

-Mila está preparando el baño, mi señora- anunció Calei, sin hacer preguntas demás; mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido, antes hermoso, ahora sin duda destinado a la basura.

Sansa se lo agradeció. Pensaba en demasiadas cosas en ese momento con la desagradable sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño y se encontraron con Mila y la bañera de cobre lista, llena de agua humeante en medio de un ambiente húmedo y empañado. Después de quitarse el resto de su ropa procedió a sumergirse en el agua caliente, logrando relajar los músculos de su agarrotado cuerpo y calmando un poco el malestar en su cabeza y la confusión de sus pensamientos.

En realidad, Tyrion tenía una parte de culpa, pensó Sansa abstraída, mientras Calei iba vertiendo extractos aromáticos en la bañera y Mila procedía a masajear su cabeza en medio de la espuma del jabón. Su esposo siempre la había tratado como una niña más, casi de la misma manera en que trataba a su sobrino. Con intención o no, el caso es que así había sido todos esos años.

Analizándolo profundamente, había sido como si construyera un muro invisible entre ellos dos, tan sutilmente que apenas recién se estaba dando cuenta. Su actitud para con ella era tan amable y desinteresada que el hecho que fueran esposos, cautelosamente se perdió en los vericuetos de la subjetividad de su relación.

Era por eso que Lady Genna había observado y reprochado esa extraña convivencia que tenían; como si entre los dos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo desde el principio.

_-Lo tratas como un pequeño amigo…_, había dicho la mujer el día anterior. Sansa al principio no vio como eso podría significar algo malo. Ahora, sin embargo, su consciencia le recriminaba el haber permitido que pasara justamente eso, entre Tyrion y ella.

_Me habla casi como si fuera…su hija…o un pariente cercano. Ni siquiera me ve de esa forma que la primera vez…_

La voz lejana de Tyrion llego súbitamente en medio de sus pensamientos, cohibiéndola y amargándola más de lo que ya se encontraba.

_…No te tocaré hasta que tú quieras. _

Está bien, era verdad. Desde su noche de bodas ella había dejado ciertamente claro que _jamás_ iba a querer algo con él. Las palabras que pronuncio esa noche, aun le traían a su memoria física los temblores y la tensión de su cuerpo desnudo, recostada en la cama frente a Tyrion, igual de desnudo y nervioso que ella. Ambos completamente desconocidos pero al final, como verdaderos marido y mujer que eran…

Recordó como el rostro de Tyrion había cambiado ante sus palabras, evidenciando con cada gesto lo mucho que lo había lastimado con esa declaración.

_Era tan estúpida en esos tiempos…_

Pero, en esos tiempos Sansa no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en su nuevo y obligado esposo Lannister; perteneciente a la familia que la tenía cautiva y destruía su mundo paulatinamente como si fuera un castillo de nieve.

El miedo y odio que sentía por todo ese entorno, en ese entonces, le impidieron comprender lo diferente que era Tyrion de los demás miembros de su casa. Lo bueno y valioso que era.

_Escape…pero él volvió…volvió por mí y me salvó…_

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces.

Después de oscilar en medio de reyertas y traiciones, acuerdos y complots; cuando creía que no tenía un lugar en el mundo, Tyrion había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. No se enojó con ella por haber escapado de Desembarco del Rey luego de la muerte de Joffrey, ni tampoco por haber seguido a Meñique hasta el Valle. Volvió a darle un lugar como su esposa, sin ninguna clase de rencor ni intereses ocultos, como solían tener todos con relación a la última descendiente de la casa Stark. Con honor y respeto la acogió y protegió como había jurado hacerlo en la ceremonia de su boda en el gran Sept de Baelor.

Lo que Ser Garlan Tyrell le había dicho una vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, era cierto. Tyrion era una gran persona. Era el mejor esposo que alguien hubiera podido desear. Sansa era muy consciente de ello. Eran inteligente, valiente, bueno con los que lo merecían, astuto y difícil de engañar con los interesados y corruptos. Y era confiable…Sansa hubiera podido confiarle su vida de ser necesario…

El agua caliente y fragante la hacían sentir tan bien. Ligera en medio del líquido, su mente se relajó y el malestar del día anterior amaino considerablemente. Incluso la humillante discusión en el salón, en la que se le atañía a ella en específico, dejo de dolerle y molestarle. Los demás podrían decir lo que quisieran; ella estaba segura de lo que su esposo significaba para ella y lo agradecida que estaba hacia él.

No podía describir con palabras el aprecio que sentía por Tyrion. Muy a pesar de pertenecer a la familia que había destruido su mundo, asesinado a sus padres y hermano mayor. Ella era una Stark y él un Lannister; pero Tyrion lograba que no importara los títulos y apellidos entre ellos. Conociéndose poco a poco y cimentando la confianza entre ellos, todos esos años de convivencia, increíblemente habían sido casi tan idílicos como en sus antiguas fantasías de niña ingenua. Debía agradecer demasiado a los dioses por eso.

Solo había algo que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto.

_¡¿Cómo es que nunca lo he besado aparte de esa primera vez?!_

La pregunta surgió de pronto, con cierta incredulidad en su interior, dejándola un tanto ofuscada.

Obviamente el beso de Tommen, la hizo dar cuenta que nunca había besado a su esposo y por eso su inconsciente le había hecho soñar de esa manera con él, hacia unas horas.

Casi parecía imposible. Tyrion nunca la había besado, mucho menos intentado… ¿por qué no…?

Sansa de repente, sintió de nuevo la misma opresión en el pecho que había sentido hace unas horas en su sueño y un cosquilleo interno en las manos, ascendiendo raudo por sus brazos.

-¿Mi señora, el agua está muy caliente? De pronto se ha sonrojado mucho vuestro rostro…-la voz preocupada de su doncella la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Aparte de sentir vergüenza tras la pregunta de su doncella ante su reacción evidente y su piel erizada, Sansa experimentó una inusitada, extraña y recóndita placidez.

-No pasa nada Mila, no te preocupes- negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente con los labios-…creo que ya es suficiente, tráeme mi bata por favor.

Mientras se arropaba en la suave tela, no pudo evitar volver a la estela de sus anteriores pensamientos.

_Quiero hacerlo. Quiero besar a Tyrion…Quiero saber que se siente…_

El corazón le latió con tremenda rapidez. Un tanto aturdida, se dirigió a su dormitorio seguida de Calei, que le secaba el pelo con una toalla. Ya frente al espejo comprendió a que se refería Mila hace momento. Su rostro estaba más sonrojado que nunca, intensificándose el carmín en sus mejillas contrastando con la oscuridad de su pelo mojado. Trato de disimular, pero se veía en la cara de las muchachas, extrañeza y preocupación ante su comportamiento.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Temerosa y animada al mismo tiempo. Ansiosa hasta cierto punto por realizar ese deseo frustrado. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Qué sentiría Tyrion si ella le pedía que la besara? De repente, creyó que esa sería una buena forma de decirle que estaba lista para cumplir con su deber de esposa…

Una nube de duda empaño de pronto su entusiasmo. ¿Qué pensaría Tyrion de su descaro? Un tanto acobardada, consideró que él nunca hablaba de esos temas y sólo se acercaba a ella lo estrictamente necesario. El muro invisible se había encargado muy bien de eso.

Preocupada, recordó lo que él dijo esa mañana sobre lo agradable que era dormir con ella. Evidentemente Tyrion se había sentido avergonzado de revelarle eso. Pero lo había hecho. Tímidamente se dio cuenta que le encantaba saber que Tyrion pensara eso de ella.

El rubor volvió a invadirla y evitó la mirada de Calei y Mila a través del espejo.

Seguramente creerían que estaba un tanto trastornada esa mañana. Y sin duda lo estaba, pero trastornada en el buen sentido, por así decirlo.

* * *

La mañana paso volando, con la rapidez propia de las circunstancias en que se tiene visitas y los niños son el principal centro de atención. Sansa desayunó con la familia de Lancel: su esposa Amerei, la madre de esta, Lady Mariya, Lady Dorna, una alegre Janei y el pequeño Kevan en brazos de su ama de cría.

Janei se robó gran parte de la conversación, creando un ambiente relajado y tranquilo con sus divertidas preguntas, roto a veces por un llanto esporádico del niño y el cerrado mutismo de Lancel que como siempre, se limitó a comer con gesto adusto y pensativo. Dos veces trato Sansa de entablar conversación con él por cortesía, hasta que Amerei le hizo un mohín elocuente para que no siguiera intentándolo.

-Es como un niño a veces, mi Lady –le había susurrado en complicidad la joven esposa-. Su madre dice que le gusta reflexionar y cavilar, pero yo creo que únicamente es pantomima para que lo dejemos en paz. Nunca me cansaré de dar gracias a los siete de que por lo menos se dignó darme un hijo…

Lady Dorna, esa mañana, le ayudo a elegir los platillos que se servirían en la comida. Allí le conto que su viaje se pospuso debido a que su hijo había llegado y pensaban quedarse unas semanas más. Después, con Janei colgada del brazo, se dirigió a las caballerizas para administrar la limpieza de los establos y el cambio de forraje estacional. Se preguntaba si Lady Genna, a quien no había visto hasta ese momento por suerte, se iría ese día a los Gemelos como tenía planeado. No albergaba muchas esperanzas al respecto, pero convenía tener las monturas y carruajes preparados.

Hacia el mediodía, pregunto a Podrick si había visto a Tommen. El muchacho no había aparecido en toda la mañana y Sansa empezaba a preocuparse. Se sentía bastante mal por lo ocurrido y pensar que él la estaba evitando incrementaba su culpa.

-Habló esta mañana con Lord Tyrion, mi señora. Después se dirigió hacia el bosque. Se llevó provisiones, así que no creo que pase hambre, mi Lady.

Saber eso la alivio y puso nerviosa a la vez.

Tyrion ya había hablado con él. ¿De que podrían haber hablado?...Tal vez hiciera oficial su nombramiento como lord de Roca Casterly. No, era imposible. Sansa decidió no pensar en ello todavía. Pero tendría que hablar con Tommen de una vez, para arreglar todo entre ellos.

Como esperaba, el muchacho no se presentó a la hora de la comida. Al comedor acudieron todos los que estaban presentes en la pasada noche, a excepción de Lord Terrence Kenning.

Tyrion conversó con Lord Marbrand, dirigiéndole a ella cada rato miradas tranquilas y divertidas. Era un consuelo para Sansa, que notó con toda claridad el resto de tipo de miradas de la que era objeto, por parte de Lady Genna, Lady Mariya y Amerei. El propio señor de Marcaceniza, le hizo objeto de un par de cumplidos, para luego quedársele mirándola de una manera curiosa y fatalista.

Escapó casi de inmediato una vez hubieron terminado. Sabía que Tyrion volvería a su despacho a atender otros asuntos, y lady Dorna había ofrecido mostrarle a su suegra y nuera unas reliquias familiares. Sin nadie que la necesitase por un rato y previendo que Lady Genna podría querer hablar con ella, se dirigió a las puertas del castillo, para encaminarse sola al bosque de Lannisport.

No quedaba lejos. Caminando llegaría en menos de una hora. Bajando por el sendero aprovechó respirar profundamente el aire marino, mientras el añil del mar a esa hora, lanzaba destellos blancos y dorados, armonizando con los colores de la ciudad de Lannisport y su animado puerto; donde se veía a las personas transitar como pequeñas hormigas tras sus negocios y vivencias, desde las alturas de la roca.

Era un día bastante apacible con nubes transitorias que arrastraba un suave viento del sur. Se encontró con algunos campesinos en el trayecto, que la saludaron con una reverencia. Después de dos años en la roca, era capaz de reconocer a la mayoría de la gente de los alrededores y saludarlos por su nombre. Era importante conocer y relacionarse con las personas que estaban bajo tu protección, solía decir siempre su padre en Invernalia.

-Lady Lannister. –saludo una niña rubia de unos 9 años, llevando un tropel de cabras hacia el este junto a su hermano mayor. Este le dio un repentino codazo y la niña se ruborizó un tanto para luego corregir vacilante-: disculpe, quiero decir Lady Stark…

Bien. Hasta hace un tiempo el hecho que la llamaran Lannister, le ocasionaba amargas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Demasiados recuerdos sombríos que jamás podrían ser olvidados. Jamás. En todo poniente aún se recordaba el lacerante odio entre Stark y Lannister, que había desencadenado una de las guerras más dramáticas de los últimos tiempos. Ella era una Stark y su esposo era Lannister y la gente no olvidaba eso. Pero Sansa odiaba que ellos se encargaban de recordárselo con pequeños detalles como ese.

-No, está bien, pequeña…-empezó diciendo y se sorprendió de escucharse la voz ronca-. Puedes llamarme Lady Lannister…

La voz se fue apagando en sus labios. Los hermanos, con nerviosismo asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente tras una reverencia, en medio del polvo que levantaban las ruidosas cabras al seguirlos.

Con tristeza reemprendió su camino. Inevitablemente pensó en su familia de la forma en la que dolía recordarlos.

Sus padres y Robb. Asesinados. Ellos y un montón de abanderados del Norte que constituían su pueblo por sangre. Familias que ahora quedaban en el Norte con los recuerdos de sus seres queridos en su historia familiar. Su propia familia en Invernalia, compartía la misma aflicción ante el pasado. Arya, Bran y Rickon, sus hermanos, por los que agradecía todos los días a los antiguos dioses por haberlos mantenido con vida y a salvo cuando creía que toda su familia había muerto.

A manos de los Lannister…

-_Tyrion ahora es mi familia, también_. Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de darle seguridad a sus palabras con todas sus fuerzas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picarle de pronto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, respiró y esperó que el viento secara la humedad de los ojos. No quería llorar por eso. Con dolor y lágrimas había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo su situación y aceptado ser una Lannister.

Pero debía aceptar también, que en ese momento, de ninguna manera se sentía como una.

Llegó al bosque. El verdor y el sonido de la naturaleza la animaron un poco, recordando el bonito sueño de esa madrugada. Por lo menos la primera parte, en la que se sentía tan en paz con el mundo. Toco sus mejillas para comprobar que nada había escurrido de sus ojos. Con paso lento se dirigió al claro donde siempre solían ir a comer o descansar, al pie del noble y viejo roble.

Sansa observó con cuidado, buscando algún indicio de que Tommen estuviera allí. Lo encontró. Su bolsa estaba cuidadosamente escondida entre las raíces del árbol. El muchacho no se veía por ningún lado, pero Sansa sabía que tendría que volver tarde o temprano. Se sentó entre las raíces, en el mismo lugar en el que Tyrion lo había hecho hacia tanto tiempo y justo hace unas horas, dentro de su cabeza.

Se quitó la capa. El viento no ingresaba entre las copas de las árboles pero si el sol, provocándole cierto acaloramiento. Pocos sonidos se escuchaban aparte del rumor del rio a lo lejos, como si nadie habitara el bosque en ese momento.

Incluso los animales tienen derecho a un momento de siesta, pensó distraídamente al sentir la quietud a su alrededor.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no noto que un ciervo se había acercado al borde del claro. Volvió a enfocar rápidamente su mirada y vio a Tommen parado al lado del ciervo, a menos de dos metros del animal.

Son imaginaciones mías, se dijo confusa. Ambos la estaban observando fijamente. Después de un instante eterno, el animal lentamente se dio la vuelta para perderse entre la espesura, dejando solo al muchacho en las sombras de los árboles.

Sansa se paró de un salto. –Dioses, ¿cómo hiciste eso Tommen?- empezó diciendo asombrada…pero se detuvo de golpe, sin saber que más decir o como continuar al verlo bajo la luz. Tommen empezó a acercarse sin desviar la vista ni un segundo de ella.

_Por los siete, que alto esta_. Pensó ilógicamente, al no ver al niño que conocía por ningún lado. De un día para otro, Tommen se había transformado completamente para ella. Tenía casi quince años, era un chico atractivo de pelo rubio y rostro hermoso. Incluso los ojos verdes que hasta ayer la miraban con ingenuidad, ahora expresaban la mirada seria de un hombre, bajo unas cejas gruesas y expresivas.

Sansa no supo porque, pero imagino de pronto a su hermano Robb a los quince años, imponiendo el mismo aspecto que tenía Tommen. Era absurdo, puesto que la última vez que había visto a Robb, fue cuando él apenas tenía catorce. Pero escuchó las historias del Rey en el Norte, junto con Viento Gris, y sus increíbles hazañas en la guerra que empezó ganando con gran superioridad, forjándose una gran historia en todo Poniente.

El joven llego hasta ella y la miro hacia abajo desde su altura. Sansa estaba paralizada.

¿Qué pensaba decirle? Todas sus ideas se perdieron un momento. Ella había ido a hablar con Tommen el muchacho que apreciaba; no a ese joven que apenas conocía y que estaba frente a ella mirándola detenidamente.

Lamento ruborizarse pero lo hizo. Él, la estaba viendo de una manera demasiado directa. Estaba esperando a que ella rompiera el silencio, sin duda.

Debía tener cuidado; no quería lastimarlo por ningún motivo. No se perdonaría jamás arruinar su amistad con él.

-Tommen…-dijo en un hilo de voz, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo pero se lo pensó mejor-. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche…por favor.

El asintió levemente y por primera vez mostró algo que consoló un poco a Sansa. El muchacho también experimento un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas ante la mención de la noche pasada.

Inició con torpeza sin tener idea de cómo tocar el tema con delicadeza.

-Esto…, algunas veces pasan ciertas cosas, sabes. Cosas que pasan en base a diversas situaciones, las cuales muchas veces tienen causas explicables que…

-Se directa conmigo, Sansa. –La voz del muchacho fue tajante y parpadeo un par de veces en su dirección-. Estoy harto que todos se vayan por la tangente cuando quieren decirme algo.

-Está bien.- accedió ella esperando no empeorar la situación de ninguna manera-. Lo que sucedió ayer…no estuvo bien. Fue algo que paso sin pensar por parte de los dos…-Tragó nerviosamente y prosiguió procurando a su voz claridad y seguridad-: Tyrion es mi esposo, Tommen. No debes olvidarlo, por favor. Eso implica que yo…yo no puedo corresponder a lo que paso ayer…

Su voz se apagó y en medio del silencio del bosque y el de ellos, aguardo a que dijera algo. Retorciéndose las manos espero que por lo menos mostrara un leve gesto de entendimiento o comprensión. Algo que le indicara que no la odiaba. La presión en su interior se incrementó, expectante.

Finalmente, Tommen asintió lentamente y su rostro dejo la fría y gélida expresión entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé –dijo-. Perdóname Sansa, sé que estuvo mal y te pido disculpas por lo que paso ayer y que yo inicie. -Sus expresivos ojos reforzaban su voz que arrastraba las palabras. Frunció el ceño con pesar. –te juro que me olvide de todo en ese momento, no era mi intención ponerte en esa incómoda situación por nada del mundo. Lo siento tanto, Sansa.

Estaba siendo sincero. Su rostro denotaba vergüenza. Pero era una vergüenza diferente según noto al observarlo detenidamente. No era la típica vergüenza infantil, que hacía que bajara la cabeza y se mirase los pies. Era la vergüenza de un hombre, mirándola directamente al rostro. Lamentando haberla lastimado pero evidentemente no el haberla besado.

-Eso quiere decir que no estás enojado conmigo, Tommen…-preguntó tanteando si todo podría volver a ser como era antes. Tal vez no todo, pero si en esencia la confianza que se tenían entre ellos.

-¿Enojado? Claro que no. Más bien esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo. No tienes idea de cómo me ha torturado lo que sucedió anoche. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero lamentaría mucho que ya no confiaras en mí…

Sansa le cortó con una mano, entendiendo. Su intuición le mostro el interior de su ser y entendió la gran confusión del muchacho.

Él la quería. Era innegable. Así como ella le tenía cariño, el suyo había crecido por un camino equivocado. Sansa no podía condenarlo. El chico estaba los últimos cinco años en la Roca, prácticamente vedado de viajar o visitar otros lugares, encerrado en términos estrictos, con demasiada presión y penas en su interior. Y ella había estado siempre a su lado. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, creando un mundo sin problemas para ellos. Cualquiera habría podido ver en que desembocaría todo.

-No te preocupes. No estoy molesta por lo que paso. Debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba-lo miro con cariño-. Has crecido y fui demasiado ciega para notarlo. Eres tan bueno conmigo Tommen, mi aprecio por ti no ha cambiado, ni cambiara nunca.

Tommen asintió y bajo los ojos por primera vez. Tal vez triste o aliviado pero la tensión entre ellos se había disuelto. Sansa tomó su mano sintiéndola igual que siempre, gracias a dios.

-Fue muy bonito Tommen, no voy a negarlo. Has crecido y te has puesto tan guapo –su intento de minimizar el problema sonó un tanto simplón, pero no se le ocurría otra manera-:…menos mal que no hay muchas chicas por aquí, porque estarías en problemas ante el acoso de las muchachas.

Logro que sonriera un poco, con su torpe intento de animarlo.

-No te creo. –respondió anodino.

-Porque habría de mentirte. Te estoy viendo y se porque lo digo. Eres demasiado bueno para imaginarlo-. El muchacho levantó la mirada con agradecimiento y ese mar de sentimientos en los ojos. Sansa volvió a mencionar lo difícil-: Solo que yo…no puedo…

El asintió nuevamente con la mirada torturada. Era parte arrepentimiento y parte desolación de que la situación fuera así.

No tienes que mencionarlo. Desde anoche no pude dejar de decirme que era imperdonable lo que había hecho…es decir, eres prácticamente mi tía…

-Bueno…una tía política…demasiado lejana para que te preocupes por ese aspecto- aclaro, porque lo vio necesario. Tommen ya tenía demasiados traumas con respecto a sus padres, como para añadirle algo tan insulso como eso.

Tommen consintió con un gesto. Como si eso le recordara y viniera a su mente algo, añadió con voz apagada.

-Tío Tyrion me llamo esta mañana. –La sola mención de su esposo puso nuevamente en tensión a Sansa-. No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que me sentía. Apenas fui capaz de verlo a los ojos…

-Y qué fue lo que te dijo…-preguntó, mientras su pulso resonaba en sus oídos.

Se sentaron en la hierba a la sombra de los árboles. El aire era cada vez más cálido, pero ya se escuchaba los sonidos de los pájaros revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

-Me dio un pantallazo de lo planea hacer. Me explicó a grandes rasgos todo lo que escuchamos anoche. También menciono el arribo de… mi padre en las próximas semanas. -Se ensombreció–. Parece seguro que llegará, sin embargo no cree que las intenciones de su hermano sean hostiles; pero la presión de los abanderados le obliga a tomar medidas. Dice que la culpa de todo la tienen los Westerling, difundiendo información aumentada que no es cierta, para provocar lo que justamente está aconteciendo: Poner nerviosos a los señores de Oeste. Me dijo que lo más seguro y razonable es que yo tome el mando, así mi padre se verá menos propenso a atacar, si ese es su propósito.

Se dio paso al silencio un momento.

Sansa se sentía tan perdida. Aun no había hablado con Tyrion y sin embargo el ya había hablado con Tommen antes que ella. Decidiendo todo de una vez, sin darle oportunidad a decir lo que ella quería decirle.

Con una sensación de ahogo, empezó a temer si la ocasión se iba haciendo cada vez más lejana ante el evidente apartamiento de ella en esas decisiones. Pero sus anteriores resoluciones y el descubrimiento de su deseo oculto estaban allí, instándola a no flaquear.

_Porque no me dice nada a mí. _Pensó_. ¿Acaso considera tan imposible el que yo le pueda dar un hijo?_

-¿Él no te dijo nada sobre mí?- se obligó a preguntar con toda la pena del mundo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no hablaba con nadie jamás lograría entender que pasaba allí.

-Emmm, no. –Tommen se encontraba cohibido al hablar de ese tema–. No te mencionó en ninguna ocasión…además, yo no deseaba que habláramos de ti justo en ese momento.

Sansa volvió a sentir la dual sensación de desaliento y determinación en su corazón. Esos días parecían ser la única forma que tenía al pensar en Tyrion.

-Mencionó algo de un viaje a la capital– dijo para distraerla un poco sin duda-. No me conto más, pero sospecho que es por lo de esa propuesta de la reina, que menciono Lady Genna. Parece ser algo importante Sansa. –Tommen vaciló antes de continuar-. Tal vez…si van a Desembarco del Rey, lejos de toda la gente de aquí, puedas…hablar con él…hacerle entrar en razón sobre este sin sentido de que yo me convierta en lord de Roca Casterly.

-Sí–. Fue lo único que Sansa logró decir, después de un rato.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y me dejan sus comentarios. Alimentan el alma de una servidora._

Cuando llegaron al castillo, volviendo del bosque de Lannisport, vieron partir a lord Marbrand en una carroza tirada por cuatro caballos; escoltado por su séquito de caballeros y criados. Se marchaban a Marcaceniza. El anciano los saludo con la mano mientras cruzaban las puertas en dirección contraria a la comitiva.

Sansa dejó a Tommen con Podrick que se encontraba en el patio hablando con los labradores que se encargaban de llevar las reservas al castillo. Después de preguntar al joven escudero y ahora primer mayordomo, por su esposo, se encaminó al despacho de Tyrion. Tommen le hizo un imperceptible gesto de apoyo.

Sansa estaba decidida a hablar de una vez con él.

La habitación donde Tyrion desarrollaba gran parte de sus actividades se encontraba en la torre sur. Era una de las habitaciones más altas. Sansa varias veces le había sugerido trasladarse a una estancia más baja, en uno de los pisos inferiores. Conocía el problema de sus rodillas y no creía que fuera bueno que subiera y bajara constantemente esas escaleras todos los días.

-Es cierto, pero velo como una manera de ejercicio, Sansa. –Le había dicho él una vez ante su observación-. Soy pequeño pero no pienso dejarme derrotar por unas tontas escaleras. Lo que no mata…

Subió las escaleras acompasadamente y llego junto a la puerta entreabierta. Las ventajas de esa habitación era que tenía vista por todas las ventanas que la rodeaban, logrando una gran luminosidad que hacían de esa habitación única. Se lograba ver los dominios de la roca hasta una buena distancia.

Se disponía entrar, cuando justo en ese momento Tyrion venia saliendo distraído, leyendo un pergamino. Casi chocaron.

-Mi lady, disculpa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo él, automáticamente.

-Discúlpeme mi señor. Siento haberlo molestado.

-No, claro que no. –Tyrion esbozó su mejor semblante al verla-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Sansa?

-Me preguntaba si sería un momento propicio para que habláramos, mi señor. –Por alguna razón creía que si continuaba con esa formalidad, su esposo la tomaría más en serio que cuando se tuteaban con la familiaridad de amigos.

Tyrion vaciló sólo un instante.

-Por supuesto. ¿Te importa que salgamos un momento? Tengo que llevar este pergamino al maestre Creylen para que lo envié a Desembarco del Rey- cerró la puerta tras de si-. Es lo último de este día. Después seré todo tuyo, mi lady…-dijo mordazmente ofreciéndole la mano.

Sansa se sonrojó. Tyrion enarcó una ceja, perplejo. Sus palabras tenían significados tan diferentes para ambos. Se apresuró a tomar su brazo y bajar la escalera de la torre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sansa? –preguntó Tyrion, mientras atravesaban el amplio adarve de la muralla para ir a la torre contigua, donde se encontraban las pajareras y las habitaciones del maestre. Tyrion caminaba lentamente, como retrasando a propósito llegar a su destino-. ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso, mi señor…?-respondió con la cabeza baja tratando de calmar su nerviosismo progresivo sintiendo que le empezaban a sudar las manos. Con delicadeza se soltó de él para evitar que se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea nada…pero te noto diferente, mi lady. –Tyrion destacó la palabra "mi lady" para corresponder tanta e inusitada formalidad de su parte. Desde hacía años, Sansa no se dirigía tan seguido así a él.

Sansa no dijo nada, preguntándose a sí misma si sería capaz de decirle todo de una vez…

…Explicarle su resolución de consumar su matrimonio, acostarse con él por fin, conllevaría reunir todo su valor de un solo golpe. Era tan difícil…

-O puede que sea solo mi imaginación –añadió Tyrion con el semblante abstraído, mientras continuaban caminando en relativo silencio, escuchando solo los sonidos entremezclados del patio del castillo. Después de una pausa, al ver que ella no decía nada; la miró fugazmente y el ojo verde centelleó al hacerlo –. Tengo que decirte algo un tanto inusual, sabes…– dijo -; digamos que es un tanto raro, pero…indudablemente es lo mejor para todos…

Las palabras de Tyrion se fueron apagando gradualmente. Sansa sintió inquietud y lo observó con cuidado. Tyrion se veía reticente y dubitativo. Como si le costara un poco decir lo que fuera a decir; pero con la determinación en el color de su voz…como si también estuviera seguro que estaba a punto de anunciar una gran oportunidad.

La mente de Sansa consideró de inmediato la opción que su ser anhelaba.

¿Se estaría refiriendo a lo que creía?…Tal vez Tyrion había recapacitado y considerado que lo más inteligente y plausible era que ella le diera un hijo, como debía ser; y solucionar de una vez por todas el problema de la regencia de Roca Casterly.

-Yo también quiero hablar de algo delicado contigo, Tyrion –dijo con la esperanza impregnaba su voz -; es un poco fuera de tiempo…pero puede que se trate de lo mismo que quieres decirme. –Sansa sonrió nerviosamente-. Yo también creo que es por mucho lo más recomendable y lógico.

Tyrion la observó sorprendido y un tanto aprensivo.

–Vaya…mmm, la verdad, dudo que estemos hablando de lo mismo. –Calló un momento-. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y que jamás haría algo que…

Antes que pudiera terminar, el portón del torreón se abrió y el maestre Creylen los saludo invitándolos a pasar. Tyrion le dirigió una última mirada y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero.

-Como se encuentra, mi lady –dijo fatigosamente el venerable anciano, haciendo sonar la cadena de maestre bajo su barba, mientras caminaba toscamente. Era muy viejo, habiendo servido a tres generaciones de Lannister; a Sansa le recordaba al maestre Pycelle en los movimientos, pero no así la personalidad, que era mucho más amable y sincera que lo que fuera en vida el anterior Gran Maestre de Desembarco del Rey.

-Me encuentro bien maestre Creylen, gracias- respondió con amabilidad alejándose un poco a la ventana para que le diera el aire fresco y dejar que Tyrion hablara con el anciano maestre.

-¿Mi señor puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Sí.- La voz de Tyrion sonó con cuidadosa afectación al dirigirse a Creylen-. Necesito que envié un cuervo a la Fortaleza Roja. A la reina. –Mostró el pergamino enrollado que había llevado desde su despacho. A Sansa se le había olvidado preguntar que era y justo en ese momento sintió una tremenda curiosidad. Tyrion continuó en voz baja-. Es mi respuesta a su última carta de hace unos meses.

-Ah, sí. Un gran honor ser considerado por la reina y tenerle en tal alta estima y confianza, mi señor. –Él maestre carraspeo asintiendo con aprobación y una nota de orgullo en su voz–.Sera un gran honor para la casa Lannister, mi señor. Todo el mundo sabe lo cualificado que es usted para el cargo.

Tyrion hizo una mueca de agradecimiento con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una ligera incomodidad ante lo dicho. El maestre no se dio cuenta de nada pero Sansa sintió la forma en que el ambiente cambió y Tyrion la miró de soslayo.

Era demasiado. La forma en que parecía que ocultaban cosas de ella. Sansa sentía como si su mundo tambaleara nuevamente, al igual que cuando era niña. Con todas sus fuerzas alejo esa horrible sensación ya conocida. No tenía caso sugestionarse así; esos tiempos habían quedado atrás y ahora estaba con Tyrion. No tenía por qué temer.

¿Qué era esa propuesta de la Reina? Tommen había dicho que era importante para Tyrion y ahora el maestre Creylen acababa de decir que era un gran honor. Lo único que se le ocurría era el nombramiento de mano. Debía ser eso.

Pero, ¿porque no se lo decía a ella?

Tal vez Tyrion pensaba que no le gustaría nada la idea de volver a Desembarco del Rey. Bueno, no la emocionaba la idea pero tampoco era tonta para no darse cuenta que ese cargo era muy importante y una gran oportunidad irrepetible. No iba a coartar el deseo de Tyrion solo por desear estar lejos de una ciudad que detestaba. Ella era su esposa y lo apoyaría en cualquier situación y si tenían que ir a vivir a la Fortaleza Roja, Sansa lo acompañaría sin objetar.

Salieron de la estancia luego de una torpe despedida al maestre. Tyrion lentamente se acercó a ella con sus cortas piernas, observándola con una disculpa en el nada agraciado rostro.

-Disculpa por lo que paso allí adentro Sansa…- no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, abriendo la boca y cerrándola un par de veces-. No es que pasara algo malo en realidad. Debes estar imaginando ciertas cosas, pero- rio brevemente-…esto, digamos que es algo que no te he dicho aun, eso es todo.

-Creo que tenemos un grave problema de comunicación, Tyrion. –dijo ella con resentimiento, cansada de medir las palabras con él. Siempre había sido fácil hablar entre ellos. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto de un día para el otro?

_Aunque nunca hablamos de temas como estos. Siempre era de cosas insulsas…de estupideces infantiles…_

-No digas eso Sansa. No es que te esté ocultando algo. Sabes que yo siempre he confiado en ti. Solo que no era el momento de decirte ciertas cosas. Ahora sin embargo, la situación así lo requiere.

-¿De qué estás hablando Tyrion?

Su pequeño esposo la miró, estudiándola y considerando como desarrollaría su ponencia ante ella. Al final le sonrió con amabilidad, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a nuestra habitación? No quiero hablar aquí de esto.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban directamente el horizonte vespertino mientras atravesaban el patio, donde algunos soldados entrenaban bajo la instrucción del capitán de la Guardia Areo Hotah. Tyrion le preguntó algo acerca de los puestos de vigilancia y se dio por satisfecho con el informe del intachable capitán.

Sansa por su parte cavilaba sobre la posibilidad de volver a Desembarco del Rey con Tyrion convertido en mano de la Reina. Era todo un honor. Eso ciertamente cambiaba el planteamiento de sus resoluciones anteriores en gran medida y proporción.

No.

Decidió que no importaba si Tyrion fuera o ya no señor de Roca Casterly o si aceptaba o no ser mano, o si incluso se decidía ir al otro lado del mar Angosto. Escucharía lo que él tuviera que decir pero no cambiara su resolución. Le propondría tener un hijo. Ya sea o no por necesitar un heredero. Se había acabado el jueguito de mantenerla apartada, de sólo fingir que era su esposa y no exigir nada mas de ella. Le haría cumplir la promesa que él le había hecho hacia tanto. El día de su noche de bodas.

_No te tocare hasta que tú quieras…_

Bien pues, ahora ella lo quería.

Llegaron a su habitación.

Como siempre estaba llena de la luz del ocaso, inundando de tonos naranjas toda la estancia. El rumor del mar se escuchaba suave y acompasadamente invitando a relajarse y no pensar en problemas. Lástima que no era el momento adecuado para eso.

Tyrion se sentó en las gradas de piedra que elevaban el área donde se encontraba su cama por encima del resto del dormitorio. Sansa se sentó a su lado casi de manera habitual; era el lugar donde usualmente pasaban leyendo y viendo libros nuevos cada vez que Tyrion volvía de un viaje largo y traía consigo novedades literarias e históricas.

Tyrion apoyó los codos en el escalón superior. Con la vista fija en la mesa de vinos, parecía tentado a servirse una copa antes de empezar. Sansa también lo consideró pero desde otro punto de vista.

Podría suceder esa noche.

La idea en su cabeza sonó tan aterradora como fascinante. Trato de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo. No quería mostrar dudas. Tyrion seguro pondría algún reparo al principio pero esperaba no fuera mucho.

_De hecho, no resultará tan malo_, pensó, con una extraña sensación naciéndole bajo la piel.

Tyrion no era alto ni bien parecido y podría ser considerado el hombre más feo de todo Poniente (ahora Sansa solo podía sentirse ofendida ante esa definición); pero tenía algo que la atraía irremediablemente hacia él. No podía definirlo aun. Era como una extraña fuerza que la impulsaba a buscar siempre su compañía, sentir su presencia constante y escuchar el familiar sonido de su voz. Sentir su ser tangible e intelectual a su lado. No tenía caso negarlo más. Todos los momentos que ansiaba compartir con él se resumían a una simple explicación.

Le quería. Le quería de alguna manera extraña, mucho más que un simple aprecio hacia un amigo o salvador, mucho más de lo que quería o hubiera querido a alguien alguna vez.

Lo observó atentamente. El color rojo de su atuendo le quedaba tan bien con el dorado de su pelo. Su mandíbula cuadrada resaltaba varonilmente sus rasgos. El ceño duro y expresivo de cejas gruesas, era a la vez terrible e interesante, otorgándole un aire astuto y a veces cruel, cuando se requería. Además la piel de su rostro era suave y lisa, allí, donde las infames cicatrices no habían hecho estragos.

_Es hermoso_, se dijo Sansa, con completa seguridad, contemplando cautivada a su señor esposo. Recordó las palabras de su septa y lo que ésta había tratado de enseñarle cuando era niña. Tyrion sin duda tenía muchas cualidades, tanto abstractas, en su forma de ser; como físicas, descubiertas por alguien que convivía con él tanto tiempo y tenía la dichosa oportunidad de observarlo tan de cerca, así como ella lo hacía.

Tyrion finalmente volteó a verla, sacándola de su ensoñación. Notó que su pulso se había incrementado notablemente. Trato de sonreír abiertamente deseando poder explicar con palabras lo que sentía, pero tenía la boca rígida, al igual que todo el cuerpo en expectante tensión.

Su esposo la miró extrañado pero esbozando luego un gesto impasible.

–Bueno, pues empecemos por el principio. El motivo por el que vinieron los abanderados de manera imprevista ayer por la tarde.

-Ya sé porque vinieron, Tyrion –interrumpió Sansa un poco de manera brusca empero osada. Se dio cuenta que no podría esperar más y deseaba poder acelerar las cosas-. Digamos que me entere por otros medios lo que paso ayer en el salón, mi señor.

-Oh, vaya.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Tyrion, quedando descolocado un instante. Sansa creía que él debía suponer que en una reunión de más de cinco personas, una noticia así no estaría oculta por mucho tiempo. Y claro que no iba a sacarle de sus suposiciones para contarle lo del vergonzoso espionaje en el salón de música.

-Sé que Ser Jaime se dirige hacia aquí, a Roca Casterly, y los señores feudatarios se encuentran preocupados por ese motivo- explicó, deseando que no le hiciera preguntas de cómo se había enterado-. También sé que quieres nombrar a Tommen como señor de Roca Casterly y…tenía una hipótesis, que se me confirmó en gran medida con lo que ocurrió hace rato en las habitaciones del maestre Creylen: la reina te ha ofrecido el puesto de mano, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Tyrion era indescifrable. No podría decirse si estaba sorprendido o molesto. O preocupado o alentado. El caso es que la miraba con cierta curiosidad y cautela.

Sansa no quería parecer demasiado satisfecha de sí misma. Había logrado hacer desconcertar a Tyrion por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que no era propio de una dama interrumpir de esa manera pero estaba harta de ser siempre la que no se enteraba de nada. Por lo menos ahora él vería que ponía interés en cosas importantes.

Tyrion compuso su rostro a uno más relajado pero de manera extrañamente forzada.

-Si. Bueno eso es prácticamente en esencia lo que quería decirte. Al parecer las noticias corren demasiado rápido por el castillo- se aclaró la garganta y continuo con mayor soltura-. El caso es que Jaime cometió la torpeza de visitar el castillo de los Westerling en su camino hacia aquí y provocó un aluvión de susceptibilidades en toda la región, iniciadas y promovidas por los miembros de esa casa. Es bien sabido que Lord Gawen y lady Spycer llevan años tratando de restaurar su anterior gloria, pero sin resultados, ya que su reputación es casi tan baja como yo. –Tyrion sonrió en medio de la broma. Sansa no lo encontró gracioso-. Aprovecharon la oportunidad y empezaron a difundir información de la que aún no me creo. Jaime será todo, pero no traicionaría a su familia jamás y no lo creo capaz de venir en contra nosotros. Lastimosamente, como señor de Roca Casterly, debo prever todos los escenarios posibles, para tranquilidad de los vasallos- suspiro con pesar-. De todas maneras hace cinco años que no lo veo.

-Pero según dicen está solo, con un caballero enorme como única compañía- Sansa trato de no sonar desconfiada-, no tiene un ejército, ¿verdad Tyrion?

-Lo dudo mucho. No obstante los Westerling podrían incitar y predisponer a algunos a crear revueltas en el nombre de Jaime. Lo único que quiere esa estúpida familia es crear caos, como represalia por las exigencias que me negué a otorgarles.

-¿Y lo que dijeron de los dragones? Eso me pareció una tremenda tontería. La reina jamás enviaría a sus dragones contra las tierras de occidente…

-¿También te contaron sobre los dragones? –preguntó su esposo con ligera sospecha y sorpresa en la voz. Sansa se mordió la lengua-. Bueno eso fue una exageración- Tyrion arrugó la frente con semblante serio-, no sé a qué grado la reina odia a mi hermano, pero de eso a que envié a los dragones para acabarlo es ridículo. La reina es diplomática en esos casos. Pero no negare que me preocupa como procederá si Jaime sale a la luz y circula de nuevo por los alrededores.

Se hizo una pausa. Tyrion en verdad lucia preocupado por ese tema. Sansa tuvo que recordarse que él amaba a su hermano por más cosas reprochables que le hubiera hecho. Claro que no deseaba que Jaime corriera peligro si aparecía después de cinco años.

Sansa se acecho más a él, tomó su mano y la acarició con la otra. Era un gesto sencillo pero Tyrion se removió incomodo sintiendo algo extraño en la forma en que le sostuvo la mano. Sansa no sabía cómo proceder. Se moría de vergüenza, pero en verdad estaba intentando acercarse a él de manera enfáticamente diferente. Pero por lo visto no lo estaba logrando.

-¿Y entonces es verdad lo de nombrar a Tommen lord de Roca Casterly?- trato de modular el tono de su voz esperando que no sonara desesperada.

-Eh, me temo que si.-Tyrion hizo un mohín sin saber cómo continuar. Prefirió saltarse esa parte- Tus suposiciones son ciertas. La reina me ha propuesto convertirme en mano del Rey y no veía inconvenientes en aceptar- la miró fugazmente como disculpándose- Tommen será un buen señor…

-Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no Sansa! –Su esposo agito la cabeza con exaltación -, es un poco más complicado de lo que crees.

-Pero el problema es que yo no te di un hijo, Tyrion. Lo sé…pero déjame decirte que no es tarde. -Sansa lo encaró de frente y trato de dar veracidad a sus palabras con la mirada más intensa que alguna vez le había dirigido, ruborizándose en el acto-. Nosotros podríamos…es decir, todavía podemos…aquí o en Desembarco del Rey, si de todas maneras ya este decidido…yo quiero…

-Sansa, por favor. –Con grandes aspavientos su esposo, la hizo callar con una expresión apenada y ciertamente avergonzada–. No tienes que sentir presión por ese tema que siempre quedo fuera de cuestión entre nosotros. –Sansa se quedó helada asimilando el duro sentido de esas palabras.

Tyrion continúo con una sonrisa apacible sin notar su reacción. -Hay una cuestión que no se lo he dicho a nadie y que aún no es de conocimiento oficial, aparte de los colaboradores más allegados de la reina. No solo me requiere para ser mano. Quiere que la represente en una misión demasiado peligrosa de la que no se si saldré vivo o no.

Sansa no podía creer esa noticia. Aparte que, algo se había roto dentro de ella al momento que él le dijo que tener un hijo había estado fuera de cuestión desde siempre. Devastada, aguardó a que continuara porque ella no podía hacerlo.

-El reino está en peligro nuevamente, amenazada por dos diferentes situaciones.- Tyrion respiró profundamente–. Una flota numerosa comandada por Euron Ojo de Cuervo se ha avistado en las costas de Lys. Están a un paso de atacar el sur de Dorne. Sabes que desde hace tiempo las huestes de Dorne están mermadas después de apoyar a Daenerys en su reclamo al trono. Fue uno de los ejércitos que más daño sufrió en la guerra. La reina les tiene cariño y sabe que está en deuda con ellos. Así que se dirigirá hacia el sur a contratacar la ofensiva de Euron y los mercenarios que reclutó para tal propósito. Las islas del Hierro se deslindaron completamente de esta acción. Saben que Euron está loco y lo peor, que es peligroso. La posibilidad que tenga un nuevo cuerno valyrio no se desestima, así que la reina marchara con cuidado y cautela antes de liberar a los dragones a contratacar al sur.

Sansa conocía la reputación del segundo hijo de Quellon Greyjoy. Sabía por la historia reciente, que en Essos había ocasionado desastrosas calamidades en la bahía de los Esclavos, con su famoso cuerno valyrio que controlaba dragones; tratando de arrebatar a Daenerys las tres más grandes maravillas vivientes de esos tiempos.

-Por otro lado, hay noticias del norte. Noticias que no son muy alentadoras. -El rostro de Tyrion pasó a uno más sombrío y amargo-. Al parecer las sombras se están agitando nuevamente al norte del muro. Volvieron a desaparecer algunos exploradores y encontraron rastros de gigantes muertos a los pies de ancianos semiderruidos. Tu hermano Jon está preocupado y previsoramente ha pedido ayuda a la reina, pero en estos momentos ella no puede acudir pues tiene que lidiar con Euron primero. Así que…quiere que yo vaya en su representación, ya instituido como mano del Rey y observar que ocurre. Quiere que vaya con Viserion al otro lado del muro.

Era eso.

Sansa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de una nueva oscuridad en el norte. Era terrible. Como también lo era la posibilidad de que Euron volviera a atacar con un nuevo instrumento maldito en sus manos, capaz de dominar a los dragones; era escalofriante. Había pasado tres años desde que no se veía a Euron Greyjoy con vida. Ya había estado en las ruinas de Valyria una vez y estaba lo suficientemente loco para haber vuelto de nuevo allá, en todo ese tiempo.

Olvidó por un momento su anterior enojo y decepción, comprendiendo el riesgo al que todos nuevamente se enfrentaban.

-Es demasiado peligroso Tyrion. Si algo está pasando en el norte es terrible…

-Bueno aún no se vislumbra la oscuridad avanzando como paso antes, pero Jon tiene razón en actuar ante el más mínimo indicio. Hasta ahora no entendemos bien cuál es el objetivo de los caminantes blancos. He estado leyendo bastante sobre ellos de los libros que el Lord Comandante envió del muro. Si el fuego de dragón es lo único que puede detenerlos, ante un incipiente resurgimiento, Viserion solo será efectivo.

-¡¿Y lo montaras tú al otro lado del muro?! –Sansa estaba tratando de no sonar histérica-. Acaso no puede haber otra persona que vaya…

-Es un honor para mí que la reina me considerara sobre otros para esta…-empezó Tyrion a la defensiva tratando de sonar razonable.

-…Porque creo que todo esto lo haces más por tu fascinación por los dragones y las criaturas mágicas y no estás pensando en el verdadero riesgo. ¡Dijiste que hay la posibilidad de que pudieras morir…!

-¿Ahora ves porque estoy nombrando a Tommen lord de Roca Casterly?

Claro, era el plan perfecto. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado tal y como a Tyrion le encantaba hacer las cosas. Sin embargo Sansa no pudo seguir hablando. La forma en que su esposo lucia despreocupado cuando se hablaba de su propia vida la escandalizaba. La opresión en su pecho se había hecho horriblemente insoportable. Era el miedo puro de que algo malo le pasara.

-Sansa, querida- Tyrion tomo su mano con sus dedos cortos y gruesos, tratando de confortarla inocentemente, casi como su padre hacia cuando ella era una niña y tenía que marchar a una batalla, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. Sansa lo miró confusa y dolida, tanto por las noticias como por su trato insoportablemente paternal-. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero no es tan malo como parece. Si tenemos suerte, nada estará pasando en el norte y todo quedara en un mal susto. Me conoces bien, no soy de las personas que se va dispuesto a morir sin una buena razón para hacerlo. –Le guiño el ojo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sagaz-. Ahora que lo dices, aceptare que también tiene que ver la oportunidad de montar a Viserion otra vez. Sabes que no hay nada que desee más en mi vida.

Sansa se mordió el labio. Tyrion era tan inteligente que había pensado en todo de manera eficiente y eficaz. No podía dudar de lo que hacía. La confianza que tenía en él gano al fin a todo el miedo y duda que enfrentaba.

Suspiro profundamente viendo el sol pronto a ocultarse. Recordó lo que tenía en mente hacer esa noche, al igual que la otra noche. Sin embargo con las nuevas todos sus ánimos y resoluciones se habían escondido confusas y temerosas ante el futuro. Desorientada solo pudo preguntar.

-¿Cuándo será todo esto?

Tyrion pareció aliviado al verla aceptar su decisión.

-Sera relativamente pronto. La reina Daenerys todavía está en Desembarco del Rey. Cuando marche al sur será el indicador de que yo me encamine al norte, en silencio. No conviene alertar a la población con dos problemas a la vez. Esta semana iré a la capital unos días para ultimar detalles…

Tyrion calló y se quedó observándola afectuosamente. Sansa no desvió la mirada ni se sintió tímida en ningún momento. Deseaba tanto salir de esa burbuja en la que se había metido y acercarse más a su pequeño y gran esposo.

-Así que…iremos al norte…-dijo ella escuetamente.

-Yo iré al norte- respondió su esposo tajante ante lo dicho por Sansa.

-¿Y que se supone que haré yo? No puedes dejarme aquí tan tranquila. Tengo derecho a acompañarte Tyrion…soy tu esposa.

Tyrion pareció muy impresionado (de nuevo) pero solo por un instante.

Su rostro se volvió serio.

-Hay algo aún más por decirte, Sansa. Algo que completa este plan de manera casi magistral, ¿sabes? -el semblante de Tyrion era resuelto, como quien explica una gran idea con cierta emoción-. Te agradezco por todos estos años que has permanecido conmigo; has hecho en cierta manera mis días más felices de lo que alguna vez fui anteriormente.

Tal y como sonó a Sansa no le gusto para nada. ¿A que venía el agradecimiento que parecía casi una despedida? Debía ser otra de las estratagemas de Tyrion. Quiso decirle que ya que la había convencido que la misión no era tan peligrosa, no la iba a desanimar de acompañarlo. Podría quedarse en Invernalia a esperarlo y así visitar a su familia. Pero lo que dijo su esposo a continuación la dejo petrificada.

-Eres mi esposa a los ojos de Dios, pero no lo eres a los ojos de los hombres. Y eso es lo que vale en la mayoría de los casos. Así que…voy a anular nuestro matrimonio.

Sansa creyó no haber escuchado bien. Pero las últimas cinco simples palabras pronunciadas resonaban por la habitación, imposibles de ser confundidas como un eco infinito resonando en su mente. No pudo articular palabra, se quedó muda y creyó desvanecerse un momento al sentir todo su rededor revolverse.

-He jurado protegerte y esta es mi última acción que asegurara tu futuro y tu felicidad definitivamente. Te quedaras aquí, Sansa. –La voz de Tyrion sonaba lejana para ella pero lo suficientemente cercana para que entendiera todo-. Te quedaras y continuarás siendo señora de Roca Casterly. Porque una vez el matrimonio este anulado…tú te casaras con Tommen.

_¡Ah! vaya, que mala soy. Cada vez que Sansa da un paso Tyrion parece alejarse dos más. Lo siento si es desesperante pero…contadme que les parece, por favor._

_Me apresurare a tener el capítulo siguiente con mayor prontitud._

_¡Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

La muchacha de cabello pardo pelirrojo creyó que el tiempo se había cristalizado a su alrededor, deteniéndose; convirtiéndose en algo casi tangible en sus manos, frágil y propenso a romperse con cualquier leve movimiento de su paralizado cuerpo.

¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Qué había dicho su_ buen e inmejorable esposo _que en ese instante la estaba mirando con atención, casi de manera curiosa, esperando su reacción?

Ella no podía responder. No podía hacer nada. Con la mirada perdida se debatía en si dar crédito o no al significado de las palabras que salieron aciagamente de la boca de Tyrion hace un momento.

-Debe ser una broma, Tyrion.

Apenas logró decir y una voz extraña salió enronquecida, apenas audible hasta para ella.

El pareció preparado para esto. Esbozó su gesto más amable y protector que reservaba exclusivamente para ella, acompañado de un toque fatídicamente determinado.

-Claro que no Sansa. Es tan real como todo lo que te conté hasta ahora. Sé que es una gran sorpresa, pero no tienes que sentirte cohibida en decir que te parece…

-No puedes estarlo diciendo en serio…

Se sentía completamente enajenada.

-Pensé que te gustaría- dijo el hombrecillo pacientemente, tomándole las manos, sosteniéndola suavidad-, solo tienes que pensarlo y asimilarlo un poco. Tommen es…

-Como te atreves pensar que yo iba a aceptar algo así. –interrumpió Sansa conmocionada. La indignación se hizo presente y no hacía más que incrementarse conforme Tyrion hablaba-. ¿Qué crees que soy…?

-No lo veas de esa manera Sansa –él la corto de inmediato. Se levantó de su sitio no pudiendo estar más en la misma posición por sus piernas y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar una copa y servirse el vino de la delicada botella que comprendía la vajilla. Una vez saboreo un trago se dio la vuelta para verla desde una altura relativamente más alta que antes -. No estoy tratando de ofenderte de ninguna manera. Es parte de la promesa que realicé hace tiempo para asegurar tu protección y felicidad. Eres pura e inocente, no has sido mancillada de ninguna forma y nadie cuestionara tu matrimonio con Tommen. –Tyrion respiró profundamente y continúo con firmeza -. Tommen está pronto a convertirse en un hombre apuesto, casi tan apuesto como mi hermano Jaime. Además es honorable, bueno, amable e inteligente. Posee muchas cualidades que en generaciones no se presenta en un Lannister y debo agradecer que las influencias de su madre o el trono de hierro no lo hayan cambiado. Es perfecto Sansa, tú lo sabes. Reflexiónalo. –Tomó otro sorbo de vino-. Ustedes se llevan muy bien y Tommen te quiere mucho. Y sé que tú también lo aprecias de una forma personal. Todos estos años juntos sirvieron para que ustedes se conozcan y cimenten la confianza por demás importante. –Lució una enigmática sonrisa que acrecentó la notoriedad de la cicatriz del labio superior-. Con tu conocimiento y experiencia en la administración del castillo contribuirás en gran manera a que el muchacho se adapte al cargo. Nada puede fallar.

Sansa respiraba con dificultad. Con Tyrion pronunciando esas palabras a poco de haber ocurrido todo el lio con Tommen, hacía parecer como si le restregara ese suceso bochornoso en la cara.

El temblor en la atmosfera solo podían deberse a que sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. Lágrimas del dolor confuso y sordo por la impresión e incredulidad que le provocaba la noticia y de ver a Tyrion tan despreocupado y satisfecho frente a ella. Con una copa de vino en la mano como si todo fuera un gran negocio. Como si no le importara para nada sus sentimientos, solo el resultado.

_¿Acaso no ve como me duele todo esto?_

Fue como si algo se acumulara en su pecho hasta el límite. Sintió las penas y dudas de hace unos días, duplicadas; y luego las de toda su vida, reforzadas. Esa sensación horrible de ser alguien insignificante en realidad, de ser solo un pajarillo tonto, cuyo único objetivo en su vida era ser parte de una movida exitosa en eso que todos llamaban fríamente el Juego de Tronos.

Ese juego en el que su familia se había involucrado por honor…y cuyo honor, también, les había impedido sobrevivirlo.

Espantosamente fácil el dolor dio paso a la rabia y se hizo presente de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho. Tensa, como cuerda de laúd, pronta a saltar. Nunca antes había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de gritar que ya estaba harta de todo eso. Nadie tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones o sentimientos, nadie se dignaba a preguntarle un momento si quiera que es lo que en realidad quería.

Y lo que era peor, Tyrion tampoco lo hacía.

_Tyrion…_

Se inició una lucha curiosa dentro de ella. Por una parte el creciente resentimiento amenazaba nublar su juicio y dar rienda suelta a su enojo e ira por primera vez, enturbiando así su cuidada y delicada educación. Por otro lado el nuevo sentido del cariño que sentía por Tyrion, ofuscaba su mente y sus acciones, no permitiéndole realizar cualquier acción precipitada de la que podría arrepentirse después.

_Tyrion no sabe lo que siento por él ahora…_

Eso era verdad. El reciente descubrimiento de sus nuevos e inexpertos sentimientos vibraba imprecisa y dramáticamente dentro de ella. Su corazón lastimado irradió con arrebato una onza de sosiego a su mente en llamas.

-Tyrion, por favor. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes! –Sansa deseaba no tartamudear pero el nudo en su garganta entorpecía su respiración-. Y-yo no quiero casarme con Tommen…no puedo dejar de ser tu esposa…

Se removió en su lugar y él se acercó a ella para que no se levantara. Se inclinó hacia él y miró con determinación esos ojos de tonalidades diferentes enmarcados por dos gruesas cejas rubias, una de ellas con una cicatriz de por medio. Lo tomó de las manos con torpeza y en su precipitación hizo caer su copa de vino que afortunadamente estaba casi vacía, haciendo un ruido metálico al golpear y derramar el contenido al suelo de piedra. Tyrion se sorprendió pero no dejo las manos de Sansa para recoger el destrozo. De tan cerca como estaban teniendo sus manos juntas, elevando ligeramente el rostro para verlo, una corriente la recorrió recordando la misma situación del sueño en el que había querido besarlo. Trastornada, el impulso de su deseo bamboleó en su cuerpo erráticamente.

¿Cómo podía ser que él no sintiera eso? Él se veía tan inmutable, con el ceño tenso, genuinamente preocupado por ella.

-…Tyrion…sé que no he cumplido con lo que se espera tradicionalmente de una esposa dentro el concepto del matrimonio. Lo sé –Sansa se mordió el labio inferior contra su costumbre-. Sin embargo te juro que ahora quiero intentarlo. Lo que te dije hace rato es cierto, desde ayer estoy tratando de decírtelo pero no se presentaba la oportunidad. -Trato de no sonar desesperada sin lograrlo-. Deseo lo que tú me prometiste la primera noche que pasamos juntos: Dijiste que no me tocarías hasta que yo quisiera…y ahora lo quiero. No tienes idea como lo quiero. Quiero que me tomes como lo hace un hombre con una mujer…con su mujer. Quiero acostarme contigo.

Por fin lo había dicho. Con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente, temblando ante su repentino valor, aguardo y observó la reacción de Tyrion ante su declaración. Si su esposo se sorprendió, no lo demostró aparte de enarcar una ceja como si viera lo más extraño y excepcional del mundo. Sansa por lo menos esperaba una reacción de duda, vergüenza, pena; o siendo muy optimista, resolución, con él tomándola por el rostro para besarla apasionadamente como sucedía en los cuentos y canciones ante una declaración así.

Pero jamás espero que él, luego de mirarla un rato que se hizo eterno, se echara a reír como si no hubiera escuchado algo tan gracioso en mucho tiempo.

Sansa no podía creerlo.

La furia y dolorosa confusión volvió a inundarla por igual, mientras Tyrion soltaba sus manos para secarse los ojos de la carcajada que estremecía su cuerpo y que poco a poco amainaba. Si Tyrion supiera lo que le había costado decir todo eso…no se estaría riendo así, se dijo trastornada, buscando explicar la reacción casi cruel del que era su esposo.

…Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear algo o alguien con las manos…

Tyrion se esforzó por frenar su risa pronto, viéndola con disculpa y diversión mezcladas.

-Lo siento Sansa, disculpa mi comportamiento. Sé que no debería reírme de algo así, créeme que no lo he hecho con mala intención. –Exhaló sacudiendo la cabeza para serenarse al fin, mientras Sansa sentía sus emociones pender de un hilo-. Lo que pasa es que me resulta increíble el grado de sugestión y culpa que te has echado encima para llegar a una resolución así. Es admirable tu disposición a cumplir con tu deber, eso no hay que negarlo. Pero Sansa, todo esto es por la charla que tuviste con mi tía en el bosque el día anterior ¿verdad? No te preocupes…-añadió con rapidez al ver a Sansa palidecer tras su comentario-. No me dijo que hablaron, pero tía Dorna me advirtió ayer por la tarde que estabas un tanto alterada por ciertas palabras que lady Genna te había dirigido con inusitada fuerza. Durante toda su estadía me temía que hiciera algo así y comprobé que así lo había hecho en la cena de anoche, donde me pareció incomprensible su particular ataque directo hacia ti. -Tyrion aprovechó la mudez de Sansa para dirigirle una mirada astuta cargada de secretos. Continuó. -Sabía que te sentirías profundamente afectada…y más tras escuchar todo directamente desde el balcón de música, donde sin duda existe una buena audición desde el salón de la Galería…

Se hizo presente un silencio que dejaba lugar a que las palabras fueran comprendidas en el contexto que querían ser mostradas.

…Si –acotó Tyrion tras unos segundos, con un deje de diversión que Sansa no podía compartir horrorizada como estaba al comprender lo que significaba-. Sé que Tommen y tú estaban ahí arriba, justo encima de nosotros durante la reunión; pero si he de ser sincero solo lo sospechaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, después de hablar con él esta mañana y ahora contigo se me confirma que no podían ser ratas los que hacían ciertos ruidos en el balcón de música anoche. No soy tan tonto sabes.

Si antes había empalidecido con el comentario de Tyrion; después de toda esa cháchara argumental ahora únicamente sentía el rostro demasiado caliente.

La vergüenza coloreó su frente y sus mejillas por mucho que quiso evitarlo. Tyrion podía ser sarcástico con facilidad, esa era una de sus cualidades, o maldiciones según se viera, como ahora Sansa apreciaba. Su intento de apaciguar y minimizar el problema convirtiéndolo en un hecho por demás anecdótico, solo hería y lastimaba su corazón y la predisponían a la furia con suma intensidad.

Observó a su esposo, quien parecía satisfecho por haber resuelto un misterio más, con el gesto de dejar todo en una divertida situación y zanjar así cualquier problema o duda que quedara.

-Muy bien Tyrion- dijo con voz glacial y temblorosa-. Si piensas que nada se te puede escapar de control, estás equivocado. Eso no cambia en nada el hecho que yo no quiera casarme con Tommen…

-Sansa por favor, se razonable. Ya te explique lo que creo que ha pasado y por lo tanto no debes continuar sintiéndote presionada. El hecho que estuvieras con Tommen anoche ratifica más mi suposición de vuestra mutua confianza y aprecio. He hablado con él esta mañana…sé que te quiere…

-¡Yo no le quiero de esa forma! –le interrumpió airada, cansada de todo lo que Tyrion sabía, hacia y decía con álgido control y suficiencia-. Eres…tan tonto Tyrion. Yo te quiero a ti, ¿es que no lo ves? –Se sintió temblar sin control-...he descubierto que te quiero de una manera q-que no sé cómo explicar…

Volvía a sentir los párpados húmedos. Trato de no demostrar lo mucho que le abochornaba llegar a decir eso, apenas fijando sus ojos en él que permanecía de pie frente a ella, estático en su lugar.

-¿Y cuándo fue que lo descubriste, Sansa?

La pregunta la descolocó. Ni una sola reacción emocional se vislumbraba en Tyrion.

No pudo responder. Era obvio que sus sentimientos los había descubierto hacia poco, pero sería ridículo admitirlo para el pensamiento práctico de Tyrion. El desconcierto la inundó ante tanta seriedad manifestada por el que era su esposo.

-Eso no importa. Sé lo que quiero ahora…y no me casare…

-Sansa, no comprendes, escúchame. Te estoy ofreciendo algo que no siempre está a disposición de todos, menos de quienes su rango de sangre los sitúa a estar entre los de noble cuna al pertenecer a una casa ancestral de Poniente. Te ofrezco una nueva oportunidad. La oportunidad de ver realizados tus más profundos sueños, te obtener lo que siempre querías. ¿Cómo puedes tirar todo eso por la borda solo por querer mantener tu postura y cumplir con tu deber? –Tyrion caminó unos pasos de un lado al otro moviendo las manos con desazón -. Un deber que yo no te pido y nunca lo he hecho. Deja la cortesía y los modales una vez por lo menos Sansa… –añadió con sequedad, un tanto a la defensiva, mostrando por primera vez un gesto de malestar en el semblante-. Tú no me quieres de esa manera; estas demasiado confundida con las supuestas responsabilidades que tienes que cumplir. No necesito que me digas cosas para… –por un momento se vio que no daba con las palabras o no quería ni pensar en eso- …es decir…estos años jamás he esperado algo así por simple lógica y racionalidad. No debes pensar que me debes algo. Yo no te veo de esa manera, ¿entiendes? Eso debería bastar para que te sientas tranquila…

Sansa sintió el ambiente romperse a su alrededor al escuchar lo último, cayendo en la cuenta al fin. Su tiempo había terminado.

-Tú no me quieres.

Tyrion se detuvo y la miró como si fuera evidente.

-No de esa forma, así que no te preocupes- le dirigió una ligera mueca de alivio al verla entender, limpiándose la frente y haciendo a un lado su pelo dorado, como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a algo tan difícil.

Sansa no podía cerrar los ojos para que su llanto no se derramara por sus mejillas. No quería lucir más patética de lo que ya era para Tyrion.

Que tonta había sido. Eso cambiaba por completo las cosas… ¿con que derecho había supuesto que todo sería igual? Jamás pensó…que él no la quisiera…

-Por qué me dices esto justo cuando yo…

El susurro rasgado murió en sus labios y calló, bajando la mirada sin saber que iba decir. Ella misma no lo sabía. Sentía la mente embotada.

-Sé que estas confundida, Sansa. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro –las palabras optimistas de Tyrion se confundían con sus pensamientos-. Tommen es perfecto para ti. Ambos son jóvenes y han convivido bastante tiempo juntos. Nada tiene porque cambiar ni ponerse incomodo entre ustedes. Ya se llevaban bien desde siempre, sin duda serán felices...

Las brumas de su mente se iluminaron de pronto, con todas las piezas encajando cruelmente en la estructura de su comprensión.

-Fue tu plan desde siempre, ¿verdad Tyrion? –murmuró Sansa-. El que Tommen y yo conviviéramos juntos, tal vez demasiado juntos, para que sucediera…algo. Orquestaste todo esto. –Las palabras se las dijo a ella misma antes de verlo, formando puños sobre su regazo. A medida que empezaba a creer en lo que había descubierto, su corazón se sentía más destrozado y engañado-. ¿Dime, era tu esperanza que yo me enamorara de él y ahora aceptara felizmente lo que propones?

Tyrion pareció pillado en su obra y sorprendido ante la amarga acusación en el tono de voz de Sansa. Frunció el ceño, sin saber si sentirse satisfecho o no, por la manera que ella lo había dicho.

-Bueno, la idea era la unión de las casas Stark y Lannister definitivamente. Mi plan fue tomando forma gradualmente –pausó observándola, dilucidando con seguridad si sería prudente seguir o sabía que la unión de nuestras casas significaría un paso inteligente. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a una alianza tan potente e imprevista- se detuvo de nuevo, mirándola con insistencia obligándola a levantar la mirada-, y…siempre tuve la esperanza de que vieras a Tommen con otros ojos de un tiempo a esta parte. Tal vez ya lo haces y no lo sabes, todavía.

Apretó los puños. La poca paciencia se le agotó y el dolor furioso emergió de lo más profundo de su ser. Su armadura de cortesía habitual se deshilacho dentro de ella en ridículos jirones. Sansa sentía como sus uñas le hacían daño en las palmas, de tan apretadas que mantenía las manos.

-¡Por lo visto fui solo un objeto más en un estúpido juego!

Casi nunca se permitía elevar la voz, pero esta vez ella no controlaba la frustración que pugnaba por liberarse por primera vez.

-Por los siete, no Sansa. –Tyrion denotaba impaciencia en su voz. A continuación endureció y recalcó sus siguientes palabras-. No logro entenderte. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida. Te estoy ofreciendo la realización de tus sueños, que como dije pocas veces ocurre, pero yo quiero dártelo: Casarte con un lord apuesto, alto, valiente e inteligente, que a pesar de todo y muy en contra de lo tradicional, es bueno y de cualidades inestimables. Es una oportunidad única y tú te pones terca como una _chiquilla_. ¿Es que no comprendes? ¿Qué más puedes querer?

Tyrion no podía haber encontrado otra palabra que ella detestara más que esa. Cerró los ojos y para su desgracia dos gotas se escurrieron por la piel de sus mejillas rápidamente. La dualidad de sus sentimientos hacía que su palpitante pulso resonara en sus oídos. Se sentía destrozada, herida, enojada, desesperada…

-¡Has jugado con nosotros todo este tiempo! ¿Con que maligna planeación esperabas que esto resultara cuando lo trajiste a Roca Casterly? Por dios, Tommen era solo un niño asustado y triste, Tyrion; la probabilidad de que se enamorase de la primera persona que tuviera cerca era obvia. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Si lo planteas de esa manera claro que suena mal, Sansa- alegó él, contrariado, con el ceño fruncido. El color de su voz era de un matiz que jamás había empleado con ella antes: tajante e irritado-. Mis intenciones en ningún momento fueron las perversas que supones, si es que se puede llamar así a mi propósito de que las dos personas que más aprecio y que son importantes para mí, encuentren la felicidad uno en el otro.

Sansa apenas notó la evidente amargura que cargaban las palabras de Tyrion. Por culpa de él había pasado lo inevitable entre Tommen y ella. Esa situación que la había sumido en un caos de pena desde la noche anterior. La situación que con dificultad había logrado amainar hacia unas horas en el bosque. Era tanta su rabia de sentirse como una pieza en el tablero una vez más, que no estaba dispuesta a atender razones.

-Y un hecho mucho más importante es que yo estoy casada contigo. Stark y Lannister…esa unión de la que hablas ya existe. Todo el mundo sabe que estamos casados. ¡Por más de seis años!

Tyrion tenía el rostro contorsionado en un abatimiento incómodo. Obviamente había visto las lágrimas de Sansa en continuo descenso. Modifico su semblante con más amabilidad pero sin ceder en la determinación de sus ojos. Movió las manos con la clara intención de volver a tomar las suyas, no atreviéndose al final.

-Sansa, nuestro matrimonio es la más grande pantomima interpretada en todo Poniente. No es real y nadie se cree que sea real. -Hizo un alto enfatizando cada palabra, tratando que ella comprendiera-. Mírame. Soy solo un pequeño hombrecillo retorcido, un enano, un gnomo, un asesino de mi propia sangre. Nadie cree que yo represente alguna importancia verdadera a largo plazo como señor de Roca Casterly. Soy bueno con la mente, eso nadie lo duda, pero en la vida se necesita ir más allá del cerebro, es una lástima. Nadie cree que yo vaya a lograr avanzar en ciertos aspectos. Y tienen razón –sonrió falsamente tratando de no evidenciar la típica amargura de su vida-, no tenía derecho, ni tengo derecho a exigirte algo que ninguna mujer quisiera por nada del mundo.

Sansa no pensaba desistir de expresar su frustración y furia. Sin embargo las palabras de Tyrion, junto con su mirada dura consiguieron callarla como siempre.

-Nunca te he pedido nada Sansa, porque no tenía el derecho- continuó-. Te obligaron a casarte conmigo de una forma cruel, sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Te he visto sufrir a manos de mi propia familia, ser la burla de la corte en Desembarco del Rey y ser tan infeliz cuando me observabas convertido en tu esposo. Yo era tu infierno personal y constante, lo sé. Escapar fue lo más lógico y acertado que hiciste en ese momento, ya que ese entorno te hubiera consumido en la tristeza y desesperación. –Tyrion la miraba sin rencor, sin culpa, solo deseando transmitirle lo que pensaba-. Cuando te encontré de nuevo, en ese nuevo infierno a manos de Meñique, me culpe de todas las maneras posibles. Me propuse cumplir mi juramento que, entre risas de la corte que asistió a nuestro matrimonio, pronuncie. Te protegería y buscaría hacerte feliz de alguna manera. Me asegure protegerte de todos hasta de mí mismo. Por eso te traje aquí, mientras me dedicaba a buscar a tus hermanos y a la familia que te quedaba. Sin embargo, cuando dijiste que no querías abandonar Roca Casterly me sorprendí gratamente al comprender que de alguna manera me había ganado tu confianza. Tenía que retribuir de alguna manera eso e hice cuanto estuvo en mis manos para que fueras tan feliz como pudieras llegar a ser. Y lo logre en cierta manera. Ver tu tranquilidad, me tranquilizaba a mí. Ver tu felicidad me hacía feliz a mí. Solo podía faltar una cosa y por eso exigí tanto a la reina que dejara venir a Tommen aquí. –Tyrion la encaró con un gesto que sin duda quería transmitirle seguridad, pero ella vio que más allá de todo se escondía una tristeza férrea cargada de indescifrables secretos-. Sansa, quisiera que entiendas y comprendas mis acciones ya que siempre han sido por…tu bienestar.

Sansa se mordió tanto el labio inferior que sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Su respiración agitada demostraba lo dividida que se encontraba. ¿Cómo podía pelear contra algo así? Porque Tyrion tenía que ser tan…no sabía que. Tan bueno y noble o tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que la manipulaba de forma horrible e inconsciente.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con alguien que había actuado buscando su felicidad aun en detrimento de él mismo?

_¡¿Cómo puede estar mal eso?!_

-Sansa…por favor, dime algo.

Sansa lo observó y levantar la cabeza provocó que las enésimas lágrimas que derramaba ese día, descendieran hasta el borde de su mentón. Tyrion lucia preocupado y expectante, tratando de comprenderla.

_¡Está mal_!

No iba a comprenderlo en ese momento. Era demasiado fácil para él, pues. Él nunca había sentido nada por ella e indirectamente había manipulado sus sentimientos, alejándola de manera tan sutil de él que no se había dado cuenta nunca. Arrojándola prácticamente a los brazos de alguien más. A pesar de que ella…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía entender la locura de su corazón de las últimas horas.

-No llores por favor. Todo lo he hecho fue porque fueras feliz, Sansa. –Tyrion se acercó a ella y con sus dedos cortos limpió vacilante y torpemente su mejilla. Lo que quedaba de su corazón se alborotó de nuevo. Deseaba apartarse de esa mano que tan cariñosamente la tocaba.

_Él nunca ha sentido nada por mí…_

Se levantó no pudiendo soportarlo. El rechazo podía más con ella. El dolor y la humillación de su interior, nadie lo conocería o comprendería nunca aparte de ella misma.

-¿A dónde vas, Sansa? –La voz de Tyrion expresaba culpa al verla en ese estado, quedando a su lado como siempre más bajo que ella.

Enjugo sus últimas lágrimas mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta con pasos rápidos pero débiles, a punto de desfallecer.

-Solo sé…que te crees tan inteligente Tyrion, pero no lo eres. Eres…-irracionalmente deseaba lastimarlo tanto como ella se sentía lastimada -…eres casi tan malo como todos los que me manipularon antes. Eres igual que ellos. Creí que tú eras diferente…pero no lo eres.

No se volvió a verlo al salir.

_Creo que este capítulo me salió muy angst y demasiado melodramático. O esa es mi impresión. Espero que no odiéis a Tyrion y comprendan porque hace todo esto. Sencillamente no creo que él se preste al juego de los sentimientos con facilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida. No sería muy lógico._

_Me parece que la mesa ya está dispuesta para que se de alguna revuelta emocional en nuestro querido Lannister. Sabemos cómo es dentro de su apariencia astuta e indolente. Hasta yo me emociono de ya llegar a eso. xD_

_Saludos y gracias a los que dejan reviews, especialmente a Lucy Jano cuyas palabras son inestimables para mí; a los guest que aparecen, a los que siguen la historia y a todos quienes se pasan por la lectura. Les mando un abrazo tipo dothraki, jeje. :)_


End file.
